Of Thieves and Lovemaking
by lnori
Summary: What they had were secrets, dwelling in one another's flesh, always taking but never giving. Lux knew she shouldn't hope for anything more, but the heart cannot be tamed, unless Talon completely crushed hers. Lux & Talon, followed by a story filled with romance, drama, action, smut and some more drama.
1. -One

**_Of Thieves and Lovemaking_**

 **One;**

Midnight rain was crushing into thin windows, accompanied by the howling of the wind and the screeching of the branches from the near trees. Such anxiety, such impatience filled the air, as though the raindrops were more and more eager to steal a glance at the porcelain white skin of the young woman bathed in pleasure.

Tiny mewls escaped pink lips as her nails clawed into his shoulders, only to pull at hazel strands of messy hair. "Just a bit more, please, just a bit," she pleaded, with golden locks sprawled over the thin of her back and shoulders, each movement of his hips driving him deeper into her and throwing her off the edge.

She was losing it. His breath was awfully close to her breasts as he cradled her in strong arms, her thin legs around his hips as she was straddling him. Her cries echoed in her whole room, weakened cries of pleasure as he reached deeper and deeper within her, long fingers pulling at his hair, burying his face at the crook of her neck. Calloused hands were resting on her small hips, barely touching her soft skin, and her cries intensified.

"Oh, Talon! I'm going to come soon. Please, just a bit, just a bit more!" She pleaded with him, her shaky voice overtaken by despair, as fear sneaked into her heart. Fear of this story having the same ending as usually.

She wasn't too far from the truth. His movements grew more erratic, uneven, grunting here and there, and with a force unexpected and unwanted by her, he finished without a warning, and without a care.

A sense of dread overcame her, her heart sinking in the lowest corners of her core, as she had been left hanging once more. The young woman barely noticed how he lifted her off of him and placed her on her own bed, only to rise from it. She watched him absent-mindedly how he ran a hand through hazel locks, crimson eyes lit up by her lamp, and she shivered. He was deadly, vicious, and no good for her. And yet, she craved him more than anyone else. Still, no matter how close they were, no matter how much sex they made, they would never grow any closer, as the invisible wall between them stood, even there.

"Why don't you stay over tonight?" She suggested with a faint smile, trying to hold back her disappointment and sense of hollowness which formed in the pit of her stomach. Talon, however, didn't even spare her a second look, as he was busy gathering his clothes from her floor.

"Can't. I have matches tomorrow." Was his curt reply, which immediately put her back to her place. If one's heart could sink into the bottom of the ocean, then there would hers be at the moment.

"Oh," she also had matches the following day, given how popular she'd become recently, but that didn't mean she didn't want to spend more time with him. Even if Talon wasn't the type of guy to cuddle, she'd take whatever he'd offer, as long as he was by her side. "Even in the morning?" She insisted, hopefully. He never bended and she doubted he'd start then.

"I have to exercise." And just as that, he was done getting dressed, and about to leave her room.

Much to her surprise, however, he turned around to cast her one last look, finding her leaned into a huge fortress of pillows, hands resting on her stomach and knees drawn upwards. It held no meaning, however.

"Bye, Lux." Talon then said flatly, as he headed to her door.

"Good night, Talon," she replied with a lightly forced smile, even waving a little in his general direction.

Another stolen glance and he was gone. "Yeah," was what the shadows whispered in his stead.

When her door closed, Lux released a heavy sigh as she placed her knuckles over her eyes, in a rather futile try to stop the tears from falling. She was miserable, and she knew it. For years, she had been in love with that man, the kind of man who never cared about her. And yet, they ended up having sex occasionally, even though no kissing or tenderness was involved. It was only carnal release, up to the point where Talon couldn't care less about making her orgasm or not. Of course, the latter was more frequent. And yet, she couldn't let go of him.

 _No, that's not it._ She shook her head lightly, as she looked towards her window, where the rain seemed to pick up its pace.

She didn't want to let go of him, no matter how much pain he caused her.

"What a pathetic woman," she whispered to her own self, while trying to get lost in the castle of her pillows.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Luxanna Crownguard wasn't one to have many friends. Even if she was considered Demacia's darling girl, known by everyone, she hardly made real friends. Whether it was the fearsome aura of her older brother and his Vanguard, or the fact that no other woman would befriend her, or even the fact that she was treated as an outsider in her own home drove Luxanna into isolation. Being forced to join the military from a young age, witnessing unimaginable horrors on the battlefield and shredding her innocence, probably, the only choice she's made on her own was to join the League after the war ended.

Baby blue eyes glanced outside, where it was still raining, and it seemed as though the morning would not wash away her worries, nor would she be able to recover anytime soon. She enjoyed the rain actually, as it gave her a motive to be gloomy and silent, despite her usually cheerful personality. That was mostly made up anyways. She wished she could be like Shauna or Quinn, who were unbound to rules and country and whatnot, or even like Fiora, who was able to set well her priorities above all. But she couldn't. She had the status of a princess, and she could never escape her fate.

 _Maybe that's how it all started._ Lux noted to herself, as she stopped in the huge hallways built of marble, looking at the pouring rain. How she wished to pour out her own sorrows with it.

She'd seen him sometimes on the battlefield, rapid movements within the shadows, a glimmer of crimson, a lock of hazel, and death wherever he went. She knew about him, oh so well. He had risen where he was currently standing on his own, regardless of how many he had stepped on. But he was strong, and he was free. So, so much stronger than her. She envied him at the same time. She yearned to taste a similar kind of freedom, even though it was just a silly dream. She was forever shackled to the country she had come to loathe.

After joining the League, she befriended a certain Noxian redhead, and despite the initial differences between them, they got along well. So well that, when Katarina invited Lux at her birthday party in Noxus, a couple of years ago, the same year when she turned seventeen, she had happened to see him there. But of course she would run into him, he was Katarina's brother, after all. And because Lux had always been a pushover, a princess who had never been spoiled, she decided that for the second time in her life, she wanted that man. And she had gotten him to bed, although his mind and heart were never present.

And they will never be, for the matter.

"Lux, are you alright?" A feminine voice brought her back from her reverie and the blonde mage flinched at the sound and quickly turned around. She was met with a frowning Shauna, who was currently tending to her dishevelled hair. She only wore her usual jumpsuit, without weapons or the cape.

"Uh, yes, I'm alright. I just spaced out for some reason," she chuckled, trying to ease the tension. Vayne made a face, but kept whatever she had in mind to herself. Well, for a second.

"You looked like you were about to cry. Is everything fine?" Vayne worrying about another human being instead of hunting monsters – or Vladimir's bed – was something new, Lux would give her that.

"Oh, no. I just couldn't rest well. With all those ranked matches coming up, I'm rather nervous about my performance."

"Sure..." Vayne agreed with a curt shrug. "Well, good luck, at any rate." She said as she walked past her, heading back to her own quarters.

"Thank you." Lux said with a smile.

Her face was beginning to hurt from all that smiling. She wondered how long she was going to last.

* * *

Her first match was scheduled at noon, so she had time to train a bit before that. She wasn't in the mood to stay depressed in her own room. It would affect her performance thorough the day and she didn't want to make her Summoners lose precious points. She used to be a soldier, so separating her private affairs from work shouldn't be that difficult.

Or that's what she thought.

Upon entering the mages' special training hall, her optimism was short-lived, as a familiar presence took away her air. It happened every time Lux saw him, really, and she had no idea why he was having such an effect on her. Talon was in her proximity, discussing something with Malzahar, and he was wearing training attire, which consisted of a black tank top, dark gray pants and that messy hazel hair tied lazily at the back of his head. Having his arms crossed, she could see the scarred, but not exaggerated muscles. Talon was a tall guy, almost feline like, and he had just the right amount of muscle. Of course, Lux had experienced the strength of those arms countless times before, but the sight of him never ceased to amaze her.

Not to mention that he acted so indifferently it almost hurt. Of course, their relationship – whatever it was that they had – was a secret, so no wonder that Talon didn't even spare her a second look.

With one last glance towards him, Lux turned away from his direction and walked towards Syndra, who was meditating not far away. The hall that day was projected into a forest, including the fauna and flora. It was a rather nice change.

"Hello," Lux greeted the Sovereign, who was already meditating, using her balls as centres of focus. It might look weird for a light mage to seek out help from a dark one, but as both of them were control mages, Syndra was probably the only one who knew how dangerous arcane magic was. Aside from Ryze, of course, but women understood one another with more ease.

"Your aura is clouded." Syndra added shortly after, relaxing her back and using one of her balls as a stool. She invited Lux to take a seat as well. The blonde did, although she felt awkward sitting on a floating ball, but oh well.

A heavy sigh left her lips, and Lux found herself fumbling with a lock of rebellious hair. This was not easy to talk about, but if she wanted to improve, she had to seek guidance. "My powers, they... have been unstable recently." A dark sovereign going on a rampage was not unheard of, but a light mage losing control? Well, that would certainly call for a catastrophe.

A deep crease formed between Syndra's snow-white brows as she looked at the younger woman attentively. Using her inner eyes, she could indeed notice the uncertainty flooding her aura, which affected her magic, but it was a rather sensible matter. Not to mention that the cause of the uneven flow of magic was unknown even to her. Syndra tried to pry deeper, examining her magic and maybe finding out the cause of disturbance, but she couldn't get through.

Opening her real eyes, Syndra could see only a twenty-something year old blonde mage who was slowly losing control. She knew best how it felt like toying with magic, the flow of unchained power taking over her body and mind, shrouding away every bits of humanity. She had been like that, countless times before, but thanks to a certain someone, she always returned to her normal state where she was the one controlling her powers, and not the other way around. But Lux, she... she obviously had no one to talk to, she was all alone.

"I call it _arcane rush_ , when the magic is starting to get out of control. I experienced it countless of times before, back in Ionia, and it's not something to be toyed with. Us, those who wield magic at our will, we're different from the rest. Sure, there might be ninjas with their techniques and assassins with flashy moves, but we, we are the ones truly connecting with the universe. It's a contract between body and soul, mind and matter, so when one stops functioning properly, it would naturally affect the other as well."

Lux followed the sovereign intently, albeit slightly surprised of her choice of words. She never took Syndra one to speak of such stories. That didn't mean she wasn't right, however.

"So... you're saying that my magic is growing out of control because my emotions are unstable?" Lux asked with uncertainty, while looking at the older woman with pleading eyes.

Syndra shook her head. "I'm saying that all those negative motions bottled up within you for years and years are going to get out of control. You should seriously consider letting go, emptying yourself from them, or turn them into your strength. The more those emotions mess with you, the more you'll break yourself. And if you go on a rampage, well... there's no saving it."

A frown clouded her pretty features. Lux going on a rampage... All the pain she'd been keeping locked inside of her tiny being, everything she's endured, the monsters she'd been fighting all of her life set free. That was a hellish picture, and it made her heart ache even imagining it.

But it wouldn't happen. Not to Luxanna, the one few truly cared about at the end of the day.

Holding back a heavy sigh, she gently slipped down the makeshift stool and faced the other mage with a tiny smile. "Thank you for telling me all of this. I will do my best not to cause any trouble. Anyways, I should go now, I have a match soon." Lux tried to sound as positive as she could, even if she wouldn't fool someone like Syndra. "Thank you, really. I appreciate it." She said once again, preparing to take her leave.

Syndra didn't say anything else, only frowning lightly at her back. _That wasn't what I meant, though._

* * *

" _What's with that scar?" It was one of the rare moments where Talon would make an effort, even though he didn't really care._

 _Lux followed his line of sight, her own blue eyes halting on her right forearm, and a barely visible scar. Outside was snowing, so she was snuggled in a thick blanket, watching Talon get dressed and tend to the fire. They had sneaked out of their cities and met in the woods, at a cabin, which was sometimes used by Talon as a hideaway._

 _Still, it was surprising he noticed it. She barely had any scars, despite her past. "I got this during my mage training, actually. Getting used to arcane magic is not easy, and binding it to one's will is even more difficult. Because of my carelessness and inexperienced self, I ended up injuring my arm, and this scar was all that remained." She explained flatly, her eyes following the dancing of the flames. It had been ages ago, almost a decade in the past._

 _Ever since her parents finding out the potential in their daughter, they did everything in their power to bring her to light and make a huge deal out of it. She also had to be included in everything that was attention-catching at the time, so her life had been hell._

 _But looking at Talon's back, the remnants of the wings belonging to the Crimson Elite tattoo halfway removed, and the fact that he had long lost interest in the subject, Lux couldn't help but wonder. How was she inferior to any other women? Was it because she was four years younger than him? Was it because he only saw her as a passing of time? Or was it... maybe... that his feelings for a certain someone were stronger than anything else?_

 _That mere thought nearly broke her heart._

" _Did you know that, besides me, there was only one another light mage on the whole history of Valoran?" Lux tried to sound alright, not to give away the shaking of her voice, or any part of her body for the matter, as she rose from the bed and walked towards him, kneeling in front of the fireplace._

 _Talon didn't say a thing. He wasn't one to speak a lot, after all._

" _She was called Yoanna. She was one of the strongest Demacian fighters, as history would say, and she could cast away darkness forever. Everyone loved her." Lux's voice trembled, but just a bit, as she leaned into Talon's shoulder, eyes never leaving the flames. "After finding out about my powers, my parents were genuinely happy and it felt good to be me, for the first time in my life."_

* * *

 **A/N: Hellow, I'm back :D I don't know how long this story will be, probably around 3 chapters again, still with the same couple, mainly Lux and Talon, but this time with more twists. Damn, I love creating drama =v=**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Don't forget to share your thoughts on it!**


	2. -Two

I'm sorry it took so long to write the second chapter, but various things happened... I hope you've been looking forward to the second chapter, though :D

* * *

Two;

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself but a few moments of rest, as the announcer's voice echoed around the Rift, letting everyone know that the minions would spam in thirty seconds. She had half a minute to gather her thoughts and ignore the fatigue which was slowly coming over her.

That upcoming match was the fourth for her already, and Lux felt both mentally and physically exhausted. Ever since her conversation with Syndra from earlier in the morning, she had felt more restless and on the edge than usual. But her restlessness was fuelled most certainly by her foe on midlane. The constant rhythm of the drizzle around her, and her eyes closed, Lux imagined herself in a dark and warm room, with the only source of light coming from the fireplace. Outside would rain, but she wouldn't care, as she'd stay tucked in a blanket and drink something warm. Such wishful thinking...

She should've known that such innocence wouldn't last long, as the scene she imagined quickly turned into one of her worst nightmares. Lux witnessed those tall and frightening men from the Demacian military force her out of her own home, and her ever so frigid mother watching expressionlessly, only to turn her back at her own daughter.

The hurried steps of the minions awoke Lux from her thoughts and she quickly steadied herself and stepped towards the middle of the lane. She wasn't very into the match, nor the match-up itself, and her summoner wasn't that familiar with her. Lux was in desperate need of rest.

A shadowy figure appeared at the other side of the lane, tall, dark and manly, with a purple hood covering his face, casting different shadows over his features, somehow enhancing them. The strong jaw, the shape of his lips, the way he carried himself, and the way the talons on the end of his coat caught the light... they all made Lux just want to give up. She could never win against him, not on the Rift, and nowhere else.

She outranged him, so she took the opportunity to poke him down whenever she could, deny him as much gold as possible, but Lux was aware that the moment they hit 6, their roles would reverse. She couldn't wait for that moment to come. Laning versus Talon was such a lovely experience.

As predicted by Lux, after they got their ultimates, Talon didn't waste a second into using his combo on her and driving his blade deep into her neck, the last thing Lux saw were those eyes filled with bloodlust as her body lay limp in his arms. Dying was such an awful moment of the match, and even if some time passed ever since enrolling in the League, she still couldn't get used to the feeling.

She was more passive afterwards, but a fight broke out on the upper river side, near the blue team's blue buff, between the two junglers, and upon noticing that Talon was gone and Nautilus pinging from the toplane that he was on the way, Lux heaved a sigh and followed suit. Once she got close to the baron pit, Lee Sin from their team was already fighting the enemy's Udyr, quickly joined by Nautilus, Talon and also... Riven. A sense of dread filled her body. Riven. It always had to come to Riven.

 _It will_ always _be Riven._

Lee Sin died to Talon's blade and Udyr managed to escape, but Lux was quick to assist the Nautilus who hooked onto Riven. Shielding them both, Lux tried to calculate the possible path Udyr may have chosen to escape and to snipe him with her Final Spark, when a certain voice, with a certain tone tore into her very soul.

"What are you still doing here? Go away before you get yourself killed!" His voice was grave, edgy, something Lux never heard before. And of course, it was directed towards _Riven_.

She was left with little health and Talon was trying to buy her time, so that Nautilus won't kill her. Lux reflexively threw a binding, catching them both and was about to use her own combo on them, as her summoner dictated.

"Shut up already. I'm tired of your stupid acts of idiocy! Why did you even come in the first place?!" The snow-haired woman spat back at him, her own shield prepped.

And just as Lux was about to launch her Final Spark, she noticed a shift in his expression, and even though it lasted less than a second, she saw how annoyance turned into apathy. They had gone through such scenarios before. They knew each other, after all, even before the League. They were both in the Crimson Elite. They had a connection, they had a past, they had memories.

They had everything.

All the while she was left with nothing.

Something broke inside of her, and it felt like the light itself shattered in millions of pieces, giving birth to an eruption around her, blinding everything in its path. It was warm, ever so powerful, and Lux wouldn't mind spending eternity in that burning light. There, she wouldn't feel so lonely at the very least.

* * *

 _She met him at a very unexpected moment in her life. And never in her life would have Luxanna thought that she'd find a Noxian attractive. Then again, the fact that he was bleeding and dying might have added to his charm._

 _The war was still going on, and as she was under orders, she had to infiltrate into a certain organisation called_ Crimson Elite _and gather information about their motives and upcoming moves regarding Ionia. It was no easy deed for Luxanna, however, as she couldn't get a lead whatsoever on said organisation. It felt as though it didn't physically exist, but was rather a materialisation of the people's fears and nightmares. As though something brought shadows to life and gave them orders. And even with her powers to become invisible and alter what certain people perceived of her own form, Lux couldn't find anything._

 _So, as she was currently fleeing from some Noxian soldiers, she decided to hide in an old, rundown cottage, making sure to mask her own presence, if someone decided to check it. She thought she was safe, she was supposed to be the best at hiding, but apparently, the shadows weren't so sure._

 _Moments after settling in, she felt the cold touch of steel at her neck. Her life wasn't in imminent danger, despite the scenario, as the assaulter was not in such a fine condition. Lux noticed this, by his unsteady heartbeat, the uneven breathing and the ever so lightly shaking of his arm._

" _How do you know of this place?" A rugged voice tore through the deafening silence, and something caught in her throat._

 _Something about his voice sent shivers down her spine. Of course, to him, she looked different than her usual appearance, but that didn't mean that once she was killed, the spell wouldn't wear off._

" _I...I ran from the commotion. My village was burned and I had nowhere else to go. P-please don't kill me..." Ionia was literally hell. Everything burning, everyone murdered._

 _And much to Lux's surprise, the blade left her neck, and the man fell back into the shadows. He was wounded, though. And judging by how heavily he was breathing, she doubted he'd live through the night._

 _When she turned around, she saw a tall man framed by the shadows, wearing a bloodied uniform torn at his sides, and his left arm circling his stomach, from where blood was pulsing. He had a mask on his face, something Lux quickly took off, much to her own surprise, revealing long locks of brown and a deep frown._

" _I am not good at healing, but I'll try my best." Why was she even trying to help him? He was Noxian. And he was an assassin._

 _Was she returning the favour? Was it because he left her live too, despite having the upper hand?_

 _Her healing was weak, since she mainly focused on destruction, but she tried her best to hold the cut she couldn't see in the dark, only to put on some makeshift bandages which would stop the bleeding. Why didn't he kill her?_

 _What was stopping him?_

" _R-Riven... Have you seen... Riven?"_

 _Oh. That person was stopping him._

* * *

"I am afraid we are to halt your activities on the Rift until we solve the issue, Luxanna," High Counsellor Lessarui spoke with a grave voice, as he looked at the mage through robbed eyes.

Lux nodded curtly, not meeting his gaze. As expected, she was called to the Counsellor's office, after the events from the afternoon, where she managed to destroy the whole Rift as her Final Spark went berserk. It happened a couple of hours earlier, but she already became the main source of gossip. Oh, how she loved to be the centre of attention and speculation.

"Of course, do as you see fit." She then replied flatly.

His office was so dull. White walls, black furniture, uncomfortable chairs, nothing personal, nothing warm. It almost felt like her mother's own desk.

"As your activities will be suspended for an uncertain period of time, we will ask of you not to leave the Institute, as we haven't found the source of _it_ yet." The Counsellor then added, with the same intonation as before. He was as interested in the matter as he sounded.

At least he didn't make it obvious that he knew about Lux's powers getting out of control. If he did, she would probably be removed or kept suspended forever, and she couldn't endure that. The League still owed her many, many things. She couldn't be kicked out now. Not yet.

"I understand. I will return to my quarters in that case," she added dryly, rising from her seat and ready to leave, when his words burned deep into her.

"A letter arrived from Lilia a couple of minutes ago. It is addressed to you."

Cold, she felt so cold.

* * *

Warmth, she desperately needed warmth. Someone to hold her in his arms and to just share the silence with her. She needed not to feel alone, abandoned, unneeded. She wanted to belong, and the only person she could go to was him. Even if they had such a shady relationship, even if she took him for granted, only by his side could she feel safe.

Lux knocked weakly on his door and waited. She wondered if he couldn't hear her over the sound of the rain, so, after waiting for a bit, she knocked again. Was he out? Or did he simply not want to see her? He never truly wanted to see her, sure, but he never declined her invitations either.

Grabbing onto the letter and balling her small fist around it until her knuckles turned white, Lux waited a couple of more minutes in front of his door, trying her best to hold back the tears. She was this close to breaking. As though her situation wasn't already bad, the letter she received from her mother had to only worsen everything. She couldn't be alone. If she was left alone, she would probably cry. And if there was anything Lux hated the most, it was crying.

 _Please open the door. Please be inside. Please... Please..._

It as the afternoon, where could he be? He had no more matches for the day, so could he be training? But didn't he usually nap at that time? Or, maybe... he was with...

The creak of his door brought Lux back to the present, as she jerked her head upwards, meeting his gaze. The coldness almost froze her heart. Talon stood in his threshold, arms crossed, hair messy and expression unreadable. His eyes were so cold, the wall between them thickening by the second.

"H-hey," she stuttered, looking away from him and fixing a spot on his chest. A lump was forming in her throat. Maybe she shouldn't have come at all.

He said nothing, just looked at her in that deafening silence. It pained her, it truly did.

"M-may I come in..?" How she managed to find the strength to ask him, she had no idea. But deep within her, maybe Lux was aware of his answer. It was the answer everyone regarded her, most of the time.

"No." Curt, cold and heartbreaking.

Lux found herself blinking back tears and gripping the letter at her side even tighter. If she could, she would rip through the paper with all her might. She could feel the Crownguard crest burn through her palm.

"About today... I don't know why I did that," she began with uncertainty, doing the mistake of looking up at him.

Talon's expression was raw, like an animal's. He looked as though he was about to lash out and slice her neck at any second. It frightened her. Did he always look like that at her? Was he looking at her at all? Was she just a prism, playing with light, and bringing colours to life?

She was, wasn't she?

"I don't care. You should leave." He told her with a grave voice, eyes of crimson freezing like a Freljordian lake.

"What?" She mouthed, voice long gone and throat so dry.

Talon made a face in discomfort and ran his hand through his messy locks. "Because I am not your pet. You come to me the moment you need consolation, and I don't want to take part in it. If you think that having sex builds a relationship with someone, you are very wrong, woman. I'm done being your puppet, so I hope you take the cue and leave me alone from now."

Not a pause, not a shift of his tone. Then again, what did Lux expect in the first place? She was not allowed to own anything, not physically and not psychically. The little solace she had received from Talon was bound to end soon anyways.

She just never thought he'd put an end to it, to _them_ in such cruel manner.

"Oh," what a pathetic woman. "You're right. We should end it." It took everything the small of her body could muster up not to break down and fall apart right then and there. "Sorry for all the inconveniences I've cause you. Good bye." So fake, so fake, so fake.

How could she smile at him like that? How could her glassy eyes mask everything she was feeling within? How could such a person like her exist at all?

With one last stolen glance, Lux turned on her heel and walked away from the Noxian quarters, heading towards her own. He said nothing, he didn't care. Of course he didn't, why would he? Lux didn't even realise the crescent moons her nails cut into her palms and the soft bleeding, similar to the heart she'd left behind, with a man who never cared about her, like many more.

* * *

 _Noxians were known to throw great parties, as they knew how to have a good time. And when it came to Lady Katarina du Couteau, she just_ had _to have the best party in the whole Noxus, as her birthday was only once a year. For the first time since the General's disappearance, the du Couteau's mansion was filled with lights. The majority of the guests were Noxian nobles, but Katarina made sure to invite the more important figures of the Noxian military, such as Swain or Darius, or even Draven._

 _Of course, Lux couldn't turn down the invitation, despite the fact that she felt rather awkward partying among so many Noxians, but she was good friends with Katarina, ignoringtheir initial fallout from when they joined the League. She was still seventeen, and it was a first for her to see such a party. Then again, Katarina made sure to invite other champions from the League as well, people she felt comfortable around, but that didn't make Lux feel any more assured, not with the recent news she's gotten from her family._

 _So, instead, she picked a glass of wine and headed to the backyard, where she could enjoy a few moments of solitude in the hot July night. She wore a white, summer dress and her hair was tied in a bum, but the air was pretty and she was alone. So alone, under the vast sky, the stars and the galaxies, that she felt weak. The red wine tasted sour on her tongue, but she downed it anyways._

 _The letter she received from her mother, earlier in the morning mentioned that she wasn't pleased with her joining the League – despite that happened a year in the past – and that she wished for Lux to return to the military. If she didn't, Lux would lose the Crownguard name and its privileges._

 _Garen knew nothing of the sort. Why would he be told, since he was the favourite son? He was a soldier. And unlike him, Lux was a weapon. A unique and dangerous weapon, that couldn't go on unsupervised._

" _Aren't you supposed to be inside?" A deep, dark voice echoed behind her, and Lux jumped in the slightest. She didn't feel him approach._

 _Then again, he was best working in the shadows._

 _Tucking a stray of golden hair behind her ear, Lux allowed herself a moment to look at him, to truly look at him. Having joined the League a few weeks prior, he was as popular as he was mysterious. Everyone wanted to master the Blade's Shadow, as he was ruthless on the Rift, not backing from bloodshed. Yet, he seemed just as awkward about the party, as Lux felt. Then again, she could never understand Talon du Couteau and the many faces he'd hide. His hair was shoulder length and ever so messy, and he was wearing casual clothes, all of them bathed in dark colours, and his eyes were empty, like a forest of roses in autumn. Beautiful, alluring, but empty. Still, Luxanna found herself drowning in his eyes._

" _I could ask you the same," she quickly regained her composure, turning away from him. She still gathered her dress, inviting him indirectly to sit on the bench next to her. He declined in the same indirect manner, deciding to just stand instead._

" _Such parties are not of my taste, and I cannot really enjoy the silence from my room." Talon then spoke with a curt shrug and an air of indifference._

" _It's my first time visiting the du Couteau manor, and I must confess, I never thought the stars would be so radiant in the very heart of Noxus." She meant it, back in Demacia, she could barely grasp a star or two at night, whilst in Noxus, the whole universe was laid before her inquiring eyes. The constellations dancing in front of her, the beginning of the end unfolding before her eyes, logic breaking and reviving, it was a beautiful process she was witnessing._

 _And weirdly enough, gazing at the stars managed to slightly calm her down, or was it his presence?_

" _I prefer the stars during winter, though I'm not a huge fan of stargazing." His deep, rich voice startled Lux for a moment, but she steadied herself easily. He actually spoke, what a curious thing._

 _Ever since joining, Lux never truly spoke to him. It was the second time she saw him, ever since their brief meeting in that cottage, when she was undercover. So it was a rather curious thing, that he held a conversation with her. Then again, maybe he was bored._

" _How do you think this world is going to end?" Baby blue eyes melted into his crimson ones and Talon found his own widening, the more his eyes locked with that girl's. Such a deep shade, like a bottomless ocean, and he was drowning._

 _Falling deeper and deeper, losing his air and drowning. Sweet torture, he was drowning._

" _What do you mean?"_

 _Pink lips parted in a tiny smile, and he spotted the sadness behind them, even though it lasted for less than a second. What was she hiding? Such a weird person, really._

" _Well, if there are two alternatives, I personally think the world will end in light." She replied casually and he found himself frowning at her. Such a weird one. "Everything will burn."_

 _Talon made a face. She was weird and an extremist, at that. Who would, in their right minds, discuss the end of the world at parties? Then again, the two of them were not exactly at the party itself. "And the other option?" Yet, he was curious. Like a moth drawn to the flames, he was curious._

 _The smile returned, this time with an edge of wickedness that nearly made his heart skip a beat. "Darkness will swallow the sun."_

 _What kind of people spoke about the end of the world, during peaceful times, like it meant nothing? Who would even begin to question peace at all? Luxanna Crownguard would be one of them, as she spoke about the end as an orderly matter of things, without involving war or peace or epidemics or anything at all. It was a statement, logical and inevitable._

 _Oh, right... People who talked about such things with ease were usually people who had nothing left to live for. They were people like him and... people like her._

* * *

She was an angel craving chaos, while he was a devil seeking peace. She was different, compared to other women, starting from the education she'd received, the training she had gone through and ending with the way she carried herself. Wherever Lux went, it seemed as though the light would follow her. She was gentle, caring and helpful, such a nice girl that sometimes people forgot the most important thing, regarding her: that she used to be a soldier. That she was an intelligent and crafty mage, part of the Steel Legion and the only light mage in the whole of Valoran.

The most dangerous thing about her, was that people would often subconsciously lower their guards around her, considering her nothing but a bubbly little mage throwing lasers around. But he knew she was a handful. He had spotted the random glares, the grimaces, the spite and the stiffness of her body in certain cases. She was just like him, always running around in circles.

She was more than Talon could handle. She was something he couldn't control, and someone he didn't want to get involved with too much. Though, it might be a little late for the latter part, however.

Talon had lowered his guard around her, he had fallen in her trap and now she could spin him in her web for eternity, or until the world will end in either of the two options presented by her years ago. The worst part, he wouldn't mind. He'd let himself caught, if she were the culprit.

Maybe... just maybe... he had acted like a bigger asshole towards her than he'd expected.

"Hey, wake up!" A voice echoed in the dark and Talon mumbled his annoyance into his pillow.

The same irritating voice continued, until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs and his eyes sprung open. It was still dark, but the lovely sight of Katarina brightened up his night. Not really.

"What do you want? Don't you know the time?" Talon personally didn't know the exact time, but seeing how tired he felt, he could guess not long has passed since he managed to fall asleep.

And yet, Katarina was on top of his bed, looking agitated and stressed out for some reason.

"You're an asshole, you know that?!" She screamed at him, while grabbing the front of his tee and pulling him closer to her face.

Talon was this close to snapping, mostly due to lack of sleep. "How about you stop barging into someone else's room and wake them violently in the middle of the fucking night?!" He spat back at her, shoving her off of him.

Katarina glared at him with pure hatred. And that's when Talon noticed that she was holding an envelope, very much similar to the one Lux was strangling when she stopped by, earlier in the afternoon. Why would Katarina be in the possession of the letter? Unless–

"Get a hold of yourself, will you?! Lux disappeared!"

She was an angel, repressed by her own home, thrown out like an unwanted child. She was an angel who lost her wings and her will to fly. She was angel, harbouring hatred and living in despair. She was an angel, who spoke of the end of the world.

Luxanna was an angel, and he helped in breaking her.


	3. -Three

**Three;**

 _Lux disappeared._

Those two words rang in the back of his skull like an endless pitter-patter of glass. Glass which kept on breaking even after Katarina had slapped him so hard, his right cheek turned a shade similar to her hair. What a futile try to bring him back to his senses, really. Lux disappearing meant Lux running away. If Lux was running away, it meant that she gave up on everything. And if that happened, it couldn't be good. Talon opened his mouth to say something, but no words formed, and he ended up impersonating a fish on land. Even if he _did_ say something, was it in his right? He was the one who chased Lux away in the first place. Had he not, would she have stayed? What difference would it make, though? Lux was too much for him to handle; he couldn't become any more involved than he was.

Talon didn't care about her, nor about her circumstances. That, was final. _But..._ He was a grown-up man, an assassin at that; conflicted over a chick who pulled such a stunt for affection. Luxanna Crownguard was that kind of girl, after all. First on the Rift, and then with her running away. Whatever her plan was, Talon had no intention of catching her bait. It was probably a set-up to get him to date her for real or something. Blonde ladies from wealthy families did that all the time, Talon was sure. _But_ then, why did his heart ache so? Why was Katarina frowning so deeply, while looking at him? And why was she holding the same letter Lux crumbled in her hand that afternoon?

"Uh... care to elaborate?" The assassin eventually spoke up, as he ran a hand through messy locks.

Katarina looked just as restless as before. She settled in a more comfortable position on while Talon found the strength to leave his bed and head to his kitchenette, to prepare some coffee. Such heinous hours to savour coffee, but oh well.

"I checked up on her earlier in the evening, after hearing about what happened on the Rift. Lux seemed unlike her usual self, and it rather worried me. She told me what happened in Lessarui's office but when I asked about the letter, she nearly burst in tears. It must've been important, but she wouldn't tell me yet. I tried to coax her into sleep, but she kept asking questions about us, the Crimson Elite, Noxus, and I kind of caught on. She must've had a breakdown seeing you with Riven, and then she told me that the two of you have been casually having sex for the last 5 years behind my back." Up to that point, it seemed like a soap opera that Katarina was telling, and as Talon leaned against the counter and was smoking a cigarette, it still made no sense to him as to why would someone like her get so worked up over him and Riven. It was known the two had a past, and despite the many rumours, nothing was proved, since neither of them spoke of the matter.

Then Katarina glared at him with the most sinister look she could muster under those circumstances and her torn heart. The water was boiling, so Talon took it as his cue to escape from his sister's murderous gaze. Setting his cigarette in an ashtray, he turned around, tending to the heavenly beverage instead.

"Maybe she's going through a rebellious phase," he spoke casually, trying his best not to think about it too much. Draining himself over her would do him no good.

"Talon," his sister spoke his name with a grave voice he never thought she could bring forth. "I _know_ that, what happened between you and Riven was unfortunate, but let it go. Cass is gone, Talon. She's gone. There's no reason for you to not start a relationship with whoever you want, I don't care who. But if you do want to get back with Riven, at least don't involve Lux in all that drama. You're the only family I have, you and Lux at the moment. And she's gone, in that _condition_."

Katarina was rarely so honest about her feelings, and Talon knew not to act like a smartass when she was like that. The redhead did, at one point, throw her daggers at her own blood-related sister and siding with him instead. His respect for Katarina had only grown from then onwards. But the same sister was asking him to settle things with a light mage who only saw him as a pet and a sex partner. Oh, he still didn't deny his relationship with the Crownguard girl. Suppose it was too late to do it now.

"I'm not going to get caught up in her games, Kat." The assassin stated flatly, as he offered a mug of steaming coffee to the woman, preparing it just as she liked it: with lots of sugar and whipped cream.

Katarina regarded him with a deep frown. His black coffee tasted awfully bitter, for some reason. "Her magic is very unstable. If she loses it, she can become a danger not only to her surroundings but also to herself!" Her voice went up a few octaves by the end, surprisingly enough. Talon realised that Katarina was the best example of an assassin turned human. All because of a stupid blonde with enchanting eyes.

Still, she spoke of worrying matters.

"What do you mean by that?" Starting with the fact that he had no idea about the world of magic and whatever rules mages had, and everything looming around that stupid mage with irritating laughter.

Katarina sipped from her coffee and took a few moments, thinking how to explain something she didn't understand that well herself.

"Apparently, magic is linked to one's emotions. Or that's what Ionians say. Lux had been keeping her feelings under control during her military service and up to now. But she started to break, with the ruckus her mother tried to cause and everything. So now she's in a very unstable state and–" But she couldn't finish her sentence, as Talon cut her off.

"Her mother caused a ruckus?" Confusion was clearly written on his face, obvious even in the semi-darkness.

With a heavy sigh, Katarina tossed the letter over to him, which Talon caught with ease. The Crownguard crest was tattered on it, but he opened the letter regardless.

 _Luxanna, I am profoundly disappointed in you. I never took you for a child to disobey and shame her family the way you did. You may think that joining the League is a good thing, now that the war is over, but what you fail to realise is, that you're no more than a machine raised to be of service to the king and country. You don't belong there, for your purpose in life is to fight. As my warning prior had been ignored, I've decided to remove you from the family and its privileges. You are not like your brother, brave and just at heart, so you don't deserve what he's built up for himself. You may keep the Crownguard name, for it is nothing but a name to you. However, I've spoken to the High Counsellor, and persuaded him into removing your status as a Champion permanently. You will be given two options: return to Demacia and continue your service to the country or be considered a traitor and shot down. As your mother, this is the last act of kindness I can offer you, so I expect you to make a wise decision. If you do the right thing, you will have the privilege of a Crownguard returned. Do not shame us further, and especially do not hinder your brother._

He was boiling with anger. He did not realise how much his hand was shaking, or how tightly he gripped into the paper, nearly tearing it in two. His heart was beating fast and his whole body shook. Why wasn't he told of any of this?! If Lux had been going through hard times, wasn't she supposed to come to him first, of all people?

That's when the shaking stopped. The anger disappeared. And everything hollowed out in the most heartbreaking thought Talon has ever had. It couldn't be compared to him killing his best friend or nearly sacrificing the one person he had loved in his whole life. That kind of hollowness, it nearly ate at his whole being.

She tried. She tried to come to him. She tried to talk to him. She sought refuge and solace by his side.

But he pushed her away.

"Ever heard of the Demacian Saint Yoanna?" Katarina broke the silence, her emerald eyes following the traces of the cream being swallowed by the coffee.

He did. Lux mentioned her once.

"Some Elders from Demacia consider Lux her reincarnation. Which is silly, since magic and abilities belong to an endless circle in this universe. Just because she has inherited the same abilities, it doesn't make her someone else's reincarnation." Katarina shook her head, realising how silly she sounded. "Yoanna used to be a powerful light mage, fighting for her country and protecting it from all possible dangers. She fought war after war, bringing Demacia to victory. Until one day, when she refused to wield her weapons anymore. I don't know the details, since it's a story from long ago, but, the moment she refused to fight, people became scared. They thought she will betray them, flee the country and side with the enemy. If she did that, Demacia would probably perish. So the only thing those idiots could think of, was to lock her up and execute her. They burned her at a stake. The Saint who protected them for so many years, killed like a witch."

Talon understood what she was getting at. But the hollowness remained in the place where his heart used to be. And it ached, and ached, and ached, mimicking the heartbeats he no longer felt.

"She's dear to me. You might not care about her, since you have the opportunity to get back together with Riven, but I care about Lux. I know it's unfair of me to say this but, ever since Cass betrayed us, and Lux came into our lives, she felt like the little sister Cass always refused to be. And..." Her voice sounded ragged, for some reason. Talon knitted his brows together. He couldn't see her face that well, because of the dark and because red was covering Katarina's features. "If something were to happen to Lux... Never mind Garen, never mind anyone else, but I swear I will _burn_ Demacia to the ground."

She would. Talon knew very well that she would.

"So what option do we have?" At his question, the woman quickly gathered herself.

"What do you mean?"

"What can we do to prevent her from returning to Demacian hands?" At least now it made sense. Why she acted like she was so far away from reality at times, the smiles she forced to mask her sadness, the way she acted like she hated to be alone.

The reason she disappeared.

"I-I don't know... We could look for her, find her and see if the king has any idea of what's been going on around her. I mean, she's just a mage now, so maybe she can enrol back to the League. She has no honorific, no affiliation to any state." It sounded silly, what Katarina said, but at the same time, it made sense. If the king had no idea how she was treated, there was a possibility for Lux to be safe within Demacia. There was also the possibility of him having devised this together with the Crownguards, but better not take things to such lengths, not without evidence.

"All right. Let's do this: I'll go look for her and make sure she is safe, and meanwhile, you'll gather information around here and Demacia. And when you're absolutely certain that it's safe, I'll bring her to Jarvan III and bring an end to this mess."

Katarina nodded. It was a silly plan, but also the best they got. And since nobody knew about it, besides the Crownguards (minus Garen) and the High Counsellor, they could move rather freely. The problem was locating her. And since Lux was an ace at hiding, that might prove to be a bit difficult.

"What about Riven?" Katarina asked all of a sudden, earning a look of confusion from her brother. Riven hadn't even crossed his mind, truth to be told.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered as he looked away, setting his mug at the counter. The assassin then headed to a pile of clothes which were tossed randomly on a chair and began changing.

"What are you doing?" The redhead asked with a frown as her eyes followed his figure in the dark.

"Going to ask for directions," Talon replied with a shrug and left his room, leaving behind a dumbfounded redhead.

* * *

Having said that, Talon had no idea what the best way to approach was. One, it was past 4 in the morning, and two, he was supposed to barge into someone else's room asking ungodly questions and risking to be shot right away or being fed to a certain bird.

But that woman was the best option he had. She was skilled and often they would compete in reconnaissance missions, back when the war was still going on. So, if she had any ideas, Talon would risk any collateral damage which might befall upon him.

He had never liked the Demacian quarters, even though it wasn't the first time he'd been there. Walking past Lux's door, Talon glanced at it for a moment, feeling the urge to walk straight in and expecting her to be sleeping in that massive bed which was a tad too big only for her. But that was just wishful thinking. He had been the one to cast her away when she needed him most, so, maybe going out to look for her was not in his right, but he had to redeem himself somehow. Maybe by finding her, the ache in his heart would subdue as well.

Stopping in front of a certain door, he inhaled deeply and knocked. But she must have been sleeping, so he knocked harder, harder, until he ended up pounding at it. Talon was certain that the Demacians would soon rush out and cut off his head, but he couldn't care less. His fists never stopped pounding the surface of that door.

And, after ten long minutes and ongoing insistences from him, the door creaked open, and he was met with the shining tip of her crossbow. Her figure was turning visible as well, despite the lingering darkness. She was wearing an oversized tee, some shorts and short hair a mess of brown locks.

"What?!" She asked grumpily, eyes lidded with sleep and annoyance.

"Quinn," Talon began, stepping backwards a bit, and putting distance between his neck and the crossbow.

The woman groaned as she yawned a bit, but still sporting the murderous gaze.

"H-how do you look for someone who doesn't want to be found?" at his question, the woman threw her arms over her head in exasperation.

"What the hell, Talon?! You wake me up at 4 in the morning to ask me clues about the General? What is wrong with you? Why can't we have this important discussion at breakfast, for instance? My goodness..." Quinn was clearly annoyed, and he wouldn't blame her for it.

Talon shook his head. "It's not about the General. I meant, how do you find someone who can turn invisible and change appearance?" He hated to say it, but that woman was good at tracking. Maybe even better than him.

Quinn gave him an incredulous look. But she lowered the crossbow at least. "Where are you getting at?"

He felt uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Why did he even come, in the first place? "Well, the person I'm looking for is good at these things, so I was wondering if there were some clues to look into, in finding he–them."

The woman didn't look away from him. "Lux ran away, didn't she?" Bullseye.

Talon scratched the back of his head awkwardly. He never knew how to regard the ranger. She was sweet and friendly one moment, then aggressive and scary the other. She might be the Demacian version of his sister. That though sent shivers down Talon's spine.

"Kind of..."

With a heavy sigh, Quinn tossed the crossbow into her room, but it made no sound while landing. Then, she crossed her arms and leaned against her doorframe. She was short, was wearing silly clothes and sporting bed hair, but those details didn't take away from her authority.

"And you're the one who set out to find her? Not Garen?" Can this woman's questions get any more inquiring?

"It's complicated, all right."

"I'll just assume her mother pulled a stunt again and Garen has no idea about it." Another spot-on remark. What was she, a psychic?

Talon had no idea what else to say. When he decided to ask for her help, he never thought she'd be this sharp. But with this, he'd made sure never to underestimate the ranger ever again.

"When do you leave?"

"In the morning."

Quinn nodded simply. By her expression, she was clearly thinking about something. Or maybe she had already realised what he and Katarina had planned, half an hour prior. Even if she did mention their plan, it wouldn't surprise Talon at this point.

"Well, I've heard bits and pieces about Lux's situation, and from what I can tell, she must've gone to a neutral state, which doesn't involve Demacia. Ionia would be my guess." She then said with a shrug.

Talon narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Why Ionia, of all?"

"Well, she has issues with her magic, right? Given what happened on the Rift the other day. And Ionia would be the best place to meditate on one's magic and gather themselves. "

It was a logical train of thought, he'd give her that. "Thank you." Talon bid her farewell and turned on his heel to leave, when the woman spoke to him, deciding to have the last word.

"If you need my assistance with anything, tell your sister to stop by." Talon hesitated to speak. "Lux is also my friend, Talon." Quinn then added and went back to her room.

It wasn't much, but he had a lead. He had no idea how was he supposed to make her out if she was disguised, but he'll worry about that at an appropriate time. First, he had to get to Ionia undetected, and make sure Katarina would be safe within the Institute. Not to mention that he had one last person to visit, beforehand...

This was going to be a long journey, but maybe now it was his turn to do something for Lux. During all those years, he's misjudged her, treated her badly and acted like a jerk around her. Finding her and making sure she's safe won't redeem him from his sins, but if it will tend to his heartache just a bit, he was ready to do it.

Anything to bring forth the light in this world, overrun by darkness.

* * *

Hey guys! Missed me? :'D I'm sorry I wasn't able to update in so long, but I was kind of busy (feeding and being a nubfish at League). J/k, I started modeling again and lately I've been a bit busy with uni and taking up different photography projects (yeah, I take photos sometimes). I'll try to update a bit sooner, not leave you hanging for nearly a month, and for that, I'm sorry :'C

Also, please, never again believe me when I mention the length of a story :D This was supposed to be around 3 chapters, but then inspiration hit and look what happened. Sigh. It's going to be a bit longer I suppose... But I have stuff planned out for this story, so I guess it's fine? Oh well. We'll see in the end if I failed or not. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. At least Talon got a change of heart, hue hue hue xD Oh and, I guess it's pretty obvious, but the story of Yoanna was inspired by Jeanne D'Arc. I mean, you'll understand later on. I don't want to reveal too much yet :D

All right, so I've also decided to reply to my readers who reviewed, to show some love of my own 3

 **kee:** Men are blind, and Talon is no exception xD Thank you, I'm happy the emotional stuff got to you :3

 **Laura:** Masterpiece? Adshjfbdjgdkjfnkj please :''D I'm blushing . I don't think it's that masterpiece-y, but I'm very happy you like it 3

 **lol:** Sjdhfndjnkgmdfkl Thank you 3

 **Herro:** Hue, I'm trying. I still have issues with writing since I took a rather long break from it but I'm glad you enjoyed these two chapters! I hope the third one is just as entertaining :D

 **ilikepiederp:** Yay! I'm glad you like it! 3 I will try to do just as well from now on! Thank you for dropping a review! :3


	4. -Four

**Four;**

Usually, it takes one moment for someone to be stupid. And to obviously cause a domino effect. The strange thing about the world is, that everything is interconnected. Many might scoff over this statement, but the Queen of Freljord breaking a nail might cause the Sheriff of Piltover to miss a bullet. Well, if it were such a romantic comedy. He wished his life was a romantic comedy, or, scratch that, a comedy would do. Anything would do, instead of living such a grotesque life, hiding in the shadows and shedding blood. He'd rather wish to be an actor in a soap opera, than take part in an unfolding tragedy. He felt restless, as though his heart was somewhere else, but he had no idea where.

Night was still fooling around with daylight, the shadows not intending to let the sunrays break through their most sacred place, but sooner or later, the endless circle will begin anew. Hazel locks framed his strong features, as his boots echoed heavily against the floors of the Institute, head bent and heart unsteady.

Talon was just returning from the unaffiliated quarters, where he visited a certain someone a few minutes prior, and to return to his own room, where Katarina was awaiting him, he had to pass through the Ionian quarters. It wasn't going to run smooth, though, he knew it. Judging by the stubbornness of the darkness to stick around the area, or the fact that there was a chill in the air, or how lovely the moon suddenly looked. And as he rounded the corner, she was there.

Clad in delicate lace of lavender, silver hair bathed in the moonlight, ethereal eyes staring right at him, and those orbs of purple floating around their Sovereign. She wore a nightgown of lavender, with its straps fallen to her shoulders and leaving little to the imagination. Yet, the image of Syndra didn't faze him in the least.

"Good morning, lost bird. Isn't it a bit too early for you to rise?" She hummed, with that alluring voice of hers, floating closer to Talon, so close, that he hair might have caressed his cheeks.

But he regarded her with cold eyes of frozen amber. It felt as though autumn was coming to an end, the touch of winter freezing the forests and the fallen leaves, such were the eyes Talon had, ever since a while ago.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Syndra," he spoke curtly, and was about to pass her by. Then again, she was a control mage for a reason.

The assassin was able to make two steps – at most – before he felt the ginger touch of silver hair around his shoulders, closing in around his neck. It was annoying.

"So I hear you're preparing for a trip to Ionia." Syndra whispered smoothly, every trace of playfulness leaving her voice.

Talon knew something was up, since the Sovereign rarely assaulted people, and at such gruesome hours. But then again, he was not one to talk. How she found out about that, it was mystery, but Talon wouldn't dwell on it too much, since weirder things than that have happened. And besides, she must have had a reason to do such a thing, in the first place. Not that he cared.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. And I certainly won't play the messenger for you." He retorted with a glare, but Syndra just rolled those enchanting eyes.

"Foolish man," she made a face, and her hair set him free. Talon turned his back at her, ready to leave. Except, he never got to do so, for her words stopped him mere seconds later. "The fact that you are the cause of a possible mass destruction of balance in this world has _everything_ to do with me."

Talon turned back to face her properly this time, not wasting a moment to hide the grimace he'd made. "And you're the one to talk about balance? The one who nearly destroyed Ionia?"

This time, she let out a sigh. "Darkness cannot exist without light. But it's a fact nobody in Ionia seems to understand, not the Elders who tried to wipe out my existence, nor the Kinkou Order who tried to annihilate The Order of the Shadows. _You_ , on the other hand, caused the only light mage to lose her sight, and now balance is weeping."

This was tiring. Everyone was intent on blaming him for not returning Lux's feelings, making such a fuss about it. The possible havoc in Demacia her departure might cause, that was understandable. But the magical issues were on a whole new level. What balance, what universe? Magic had nothing to do with him, even if it had everything to do with Lux. He wasn't, after all, an important piece in her life. Sure, she might have been in love with him, but he was only one single man, and his decisions wouldn't throw the whole world into doom.

 _How do you think this world is going to end?_ Her voice from years in the past echoed in his mind, as a mortal reminder of how wrong he was.

"Looks like something sparkled in there." Syndra noted with no expression. Daylight was creeping in, making place within the shadows.

"Nonsense. I'm just going to bring back a stupid girl from ruining herself." And that was absolute.

But usually nothing goes as planned, and even if he did expect for some problems to rise in his quest, he never thought they would float around mysticism. He wasn't a believer, he didn't wield magic, he was just a shadow. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Indeed. Because that same girl will probably bring an end to this world. If the only source of light disappears, darkness will swallow us whole."

This time, it was Talon's turn to roll his eyes. "Cut it out. If we were to talk about light, there's Leona's sunlight and Diana's moonlight. Then there's that dragon sprouting nonsense about the stars and the universe. You're just being dramatic about this all. And making me waste precious time." His words were final, so he turned his back at the mage once again, and this time walked away, not turning back or halting, no matter what she were to say.

And Syndra did not let it end there. "And who is the source to all the light? You're too ignorant to realise the danger, and that ignorance will be the end of you. Don't say I never warned you."

Shadows couldn't exist without light, he was aware of that, but darkness... Darkness was an equivalent of light. And he, he could never turn completely dark.

* * *

Returning to his room, he found Katarina nestled in an armchair, holding the mug of coffee in both hands. She finished it all.

"So? Did you get any clues?" She asked the moment he walked in, and headed to his closet. Light was creeping in through the windows, so there was no need to keep the lamps running.

Talon nodded with uncertainty. That talk with Syndra definitely made him feel a certain amount of uneasiness, but he'd brush it all off. "Apparently, she's in Ionia, so I'm headed there. Meanwhile, try to gather as much information as you can about her mother and whatever she's scheming."

It was going to be a long trip, so he'd need some supplies, but travelling with lots of luggage would only hinder his movements, so clean clothes and other necessities would do. He wasn't going sightseeing after all, but hunting down that silly girl and to bring her back to her senses.

"All right. I was going to visit Demacia with Garen soon anyways, so I'll try to find out then, without letting Garen know about this. I'll let you know once I find anything important, but you should also contact me when you find her, and make sure she's fine."

That sounded like a plan, and Talon was content with that. Even if her mission was dangerous, Katarina was the best at sneaking around and gathering information. So, with everything he needed packed up, Talon was ready to set out. She will be fine, Katarina was strong and she knew how to watch out for herself. And besides, she wasn't alone.

"If you will need anything at all, feel free to rely on Quinn. She was quite insistent on helping out however she could," he said as he put his travelling cloak around his shoulders. What a weird thing to say, telling his sister that she could trust someone else, someone who wasn't him. They lived their lives trusting nobody but one another, and now, he was the one telling Katarina to seek help from outsiders. Then again, he did the same.

The redhead was just as confused about his statement, but she only nodded, letting the words process in the back of her head. They weren't used to trust anyone, but slowly they were learning. Granted, it was easier for Katarina, since she came a long way from what she used to be, to fall in love with a Demacian, and a Crownguard at that, but times were changing, and so should they.

Just as Talon was ready to leave, she asked one vital question he never regarded as very important.

"How will I contact you?"

Stopping with his back at her and hand on the door handle, he could word the only thing which came to his mind. "The shadows will know."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

 _He was running through the darkness. There was a buzzing sound in his ears, closing out the burning of the villages and the desperate screams of people engulfed by flames, or cut open by swords. He couldn't care about all that, nothing else mattered, as he had but one goal in mind: to find her._

" _Fucking snake and her fucking scheming! I knew she'd set us up somehow, but to want to kill us both? Just what is she thinking?!" He screamed internally, trying to move faster and faster, ignoring the pain and the screaming of his body._

 _He was hurt, bleeding from multiple wounds, but the worst one was the cut nearly slicing open his stomach. Regardless where he went, he left a trail of blood behind, and anyone skilled enough at tracking could find him with ease._

 _The shadows did offer some leverage, as he was able to move with ease, in that condition, where he was knocking on death's door, but he was running out of time. He was wasting his time not finding her, and wasting her time, by letting her perish. The longer it took for him to find her, the more it meant that she was dead. And that was the one thing he could never accept._

 _It was cruel, indeed, losing the one person who made him feel alive for the first time, all because he couldn't reciprocate the feelings his step-sister held for him. And she was cruel, oh so cruel, that she decided if she couldn't have him, then no one would._

 _What a stupid play. Dying before he even got to enjoy some more of that fragile thing called_ happiness _._

 _His body was giving out, however, and much to his chagrin, he had to stop, to rest for a bit. Just for a bit, until he would regain some of his strength and could properly search for that one woman. He dragged himself into the nearest cottage, hidden among the shadows, to rest for five minutes. He closed his eyes for a bit and then it turned into a blur._

 _Someone else appeared beside him, some villager who could use magic. So stupid, why didn't he just cut her throat? Why did he have to be so weak at such a critical moment?_

 _And then light wrapped itself around his stomach, warmth invading his insides, and bringing him back to reality, albeit for a bit. He forced his eyes open and through the blur, he could make out those small hands healing him, but her image was blurring. The colour of her skin kept changing, and a scar appeared and then disappeared on her forearm. Pushing himself to the limit, he decided to take a look at her face, even if it was dark and he couldn't see well. Yet, as her image blurred out some more, shifting back and forth, all he could see was a pair of cobalt blue eyes, and suddenly, he was drowning in the ocean._

* * *

Talon awoke with a start, but he regained his posture immediately after, and looked around suspiciously. He was currently on a merchant ship, sailing from Noxus to Ionia. He left the Institute asking for a break and made his way back to Noxus with ease. Getting on a ship to Ionia was harder, since nobody from Noxus could gain access easily towards the island. Ever since that war, Ionia tried to close out Noxus as much as possible. But he was good at getting what he wanted, and with a certain sum of money, he managed to embark on a ship.

It's been three days since he left the Institute, and so far, nothing much changed.

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed heavily and decided to leave the room he was provided with and head to the deck. It was probably afternoon, by the way the sun shone down on the ocean. The wind was blowing too, a nice shift of the atmosphere.

"That dream," Talon began with narrowed eyes, as he looked at the ocean.

He had had that dream occasionally, but never to this extent. And he could never make out the face of the woman before, but seeing Lux there did shake him up a bit. It just made no sense, for her to be there, with him.

Talon shook his head in disbelief. "It must've been my subconsciousness, messing with me. Why would she be there?" Then again, there was a tinge of disbelief growing in his heart.

Lux was good at changing her appearance, and she was awfully bad at healing. And the warmth suffused within him, with the light coming from his wound... It couldn't be, could it?

They couldn't have met, way before Katarina's birthday... Lux couldn't have saved his life back at that cottage. She... couldn't have been there, when he was in despair over Riven's loss.

Could she?

* * *

Golden locks were set free, given sacrifice to the playful breeze, as a small figure sat on a rock, at the edge of a forest, and looking down at the beautiful scenery. Light brown cloak was protecting her shoulders from getting sunburned, as she was wearing a navy shirt, beige pants and black boots. She bit into an apple, while humming something to the wind.

She's been gone for nearly a week, but as far as she was concerned, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. So she was safe to assume that nothing will happen from then on either. Leaving behind everything had been a difficult task, especially disappearing without a word, and abandoning precious people, but it was for the best, on the long run. Her heart was torn, and soon her magic will destroy her.

And besides, she was upset with the League as well. Who would have thought that her mother had such influence over a neutral institution? Then again, her wish wasn't fulfilled, upon joining the League. She had come with nothing, and she left with nothing in turn.

In truth, there was but one thing she desired the most, and she was ready to give up everything to have him but... As expected, she was not allowed to have anything. She was doomed to solitude and sorrow.

A shadow grew behind her, blocking out most of the sun, and her smile widened, upon realising that after such a long time, he had finally decided to seek her out. She wasn't afraid of him, though.

Turning around, she gazed up at the imposing figure of the man, sporting baby blue eyes at him as she smiled her prettiest smiles at him. "Hello, Master of Shadows! I've been looking forward to finally meet you!"

* * *

Wohoo! An update! Well, I still don't know how frequently I'll be able to update, but I'll try my best :D How did you find this chapter? I just, I like how complicated I make everything be (no I don't, it just sort of happens ;_;) But trust me, it will make lots of sense! Teheheh xD I'm soo excited of your reactions!

And, as usual, the chatting corner with my dear readers who reviewed 3

 **Yvanor:** I'm glad I managed to widen your horizon! I'm very happy you consider it one of the greatest stories ever, but you know, as an author, I always find holes X_x I'll try not to get too lazy and leave you hanging :D The feedback I receive from everyone helps a lot to make me go on.

 **Yeah It's Small:** I'm glad you do! I wanted to portray her as a human being, with problems and all, and make her a round character. Thank you for your support!

 **EDGLayla:** Hehe, then I'm sure you'll love this chapter :D

 **Birraga:** Oh, my :3 Thank you very much!

 **TalonxLux FTW:** I hope you'll have some remaining nails then! Because there's more to come :D

 **Adonna2424:** Thank you for reviewing every chapter up to now! Sorry about the cliffhangers though, but you know... Hope you won't hate me for leaving you hanging again . I really appreciate it! I'm trying my best to make this story appealing, and aside from the plot, the wording has to be acceptable as well, so I appreciate the fact that you enjoy both! And, well, their relationship is rather shady, but what to expect from broken people.


	5. -Five

**Five;**

Ionia was a land revered in energy. Be it the evergreen scenery, the different taste of air, or even the people living there, it blasted life and an amazing source of power. This was his second arrival in Ionia, the first one after that war, and Talon couldn't believe his eyes how different it seemed. Years after the near fall of Ionia, the life returned to its everyday course. Everything was flourishing before his eyes, despite summer coming to an end. When he first came to the island, as a soldier following orders, everything was covered in fire, and the desperate screams of the people, be them Ionians, merchants or even Noxians. It was a completely different world, and Talon was simply astonished the second he looked around, taking in the beauty all around him. He was no wielder of magic, and yet, even he could feel its traces wrapping around his body. Suddenly, it made sense that Lux chose to hide there.

It's been a couple of days ever since he arrived, and the first thing he did, was to begin his search of the light mage. That was no easy deed, however, as he had no real clues. And he couldn't blindly look around for her, given how big the island was, how many secrets it held and how good Lux was at disguising herself.

The small village next to the port where the ship halted would be his starting point. He had found a place to stay, despite the reticent looks the villagers have given him. Even through his travelling clothes, he definitely looked Noxian. But that detail wouldn't hinder him further.

At first, he tried to point out possible locations where Lux would be, but he shortly disclosed the capital and the Kinkou Order. She wouldn't meddle with obvious places, nor political personnel. One could never know just where Demacian spies would lurk.

Walking around the village, and consulting his makeshift map of the island, Talon had no idea where to start. Should he just blindly search for her everywhere and wait to get lucky? That was stupid, he needed a starting point. He needed clues, anything would help.

Stopping by a street vendor selling bums, he decided to grab a bite, so he took a small break. Investigation wasn't exactly his forte. Sure, he was good at tracking people down, but he needed to know their patterns, their mindset and reasons for eloping. All he knew about Lux was that her magic was unstable and she probably came to Ionia to steady the flow of her magic. Of course, Ionia was the most probable place for her to seek refuge, but it wasn't certain. And Talon loathed the feeling of helplessness and uncertainty.

"Are you planning to go sightseeing?" The old man handling the bums asked all of a sudden and Talon's first reflex was to shout at him to mind his own business.

"Sightseeing?" He asked instead, pondering over that word. Maybe he would find some clues if he played along. Sure, he couldn't expect an old man to pinpoint Lux's location but maybe he'll figure something out thorough the conversation.

"Yes, we have many temples of the old and new gods all thorough the island. Ever since the war ended, many people visited Ionia as an attraction for the temples. Our ancestors worshipped many gods in the past, and we have many temples scattered all over the land." He then said, while preparing the delicious snacks.

That was some interesting stuff. Maybe he could start out by investigating some temples.

"Were there any gods who could heal magical issues? Or some gods of light?" It was worth a try, at the very least.

The old man thought about it, but by his expression, Talon realised he wasn't aware of anything specific. "There were many chronicles regarding mages and healing them, but they were lost over the flow of time. And we didn't have a god of light, but the Twin Serpent Gods, one symbolising light and the other darkness." Interesting. "Are you perhaps looking for a cure for your injuries?"

The assassin shook his head. The cloak managed to cover most of his features, giving him an air of mystery. "A friend of mine. She's battling the shadows, despite being a light mage." Weird, for him to open up so. Then again, Lux wasn't so famous among these parts of Valoran, so it might be safe. Besides, nobody could resist a tear-induced story of true friendship and whatnot.

The old man crossed his arms in front of him, looking deep in thought. And much to his surprise, Talon looked at the man expectantly, waiting for a positive answer. But what would an old man selling bums know about old books related to magic, gods with healing powers and whatnot? Still, he looked rather curious for an old man, given his long, silver beard, and wrinkled eyes of emerald, compared to the dusty old clothes he was wearing.

"The _Will of the Ancients_ is the one chronicle I can think about. It is said it has the power to heal any wounds, be it wounds of the body or of the heart, whatever the one holding it desires. But it was so strong and so fearsome, the Council sealed it away at one point. It used to belong to the Kinkou Order, but the Order of the Shadows stole it at one point and it has been lost for hundreds of years. That, I'm afraid, might be the only chronicle strong enough to help your friend."

Talon narrowed his eyes, under the cloak. _Will of the Ancients_ , huh? That definitely sounded like something Lux would want to get her hands on. But just where was it? If it was stolen by the Order of the Shadows, might it still be there? Then again, how was he supposed to even find them, infiltrate their ranks and steal it? Not to mention, he still had to find Lux.

"About the temple of the Twin Serpent Gods, where can I find it?" Stealing the _Will of the Ancients_ will have to go for Plan B. First, he had to find Lux. If she wasn't near that temple, she might've meddled with the Order of the Shadows. So, at least, he had two options.

"Oh, that, you can find in the forest of Forever Fall, where the Temple of the Jagged Knife rests. However..." The old man looked at Talon, but it felt as though he was looking through the assassin instead. "I'm afraid that's not an area anyone would visit."

Talon didn't like the sound of that. Yet, he was irked to find out more. "Why?"

"Because... it's under the command of the Order of the Shadows."

That sentence echoed in the back of his skull over and over again. Talon couldn't believe his ears. What were the odds for that to happen? Both that healing book and the temple were in the same place? Was it a stupid joke of the universe? Was it a coincidence?

Or a certain path that led to doom?

Either way, it was all Talon needed to make sure that Lux would probably be there. If not, where else would she go? He had no option but to go there anyways. And if he were to be found, well, he'll think of something then. But first and foremost, he had to find her.

"How can I get..." But just as Talon turned around towards the old man, he found himself alone on the roadside, no vendor and no old man in sight. "What the hell?!" He quickly jumped to his feet, looking around dumbfounded.

The old man disappeared in a second, and he wasn't even able to notice the sudden shift. Just who was that man? And why would he help him out of the blue?

"Well, I certainly don't like this." Talon said grumpily, while biting into the bum. The snacks were heavenly, at least.

* * *

"You certainly are easygoing, having your guard lowered around me." The man spoke with a deep voice, as he led the path for both of them. The two huge blades on his back glimmered in the light, with every step he took in front of her.

He was so tall, intimidating, and she wondered if all the armour he wore didn't hinder his movements. The rest of his clothes mirrored the forest around them, having such a deep shade of burgundy. The shift of the scenery was sudden, the green replaced by red, the leaves, the trees, even the grass wearing that colour. Yet, Lux didn't feel at all scared by this notorious man. She knew who he was, heard about the bloodthirsty leader of the Order of the Shadows, but she also noticed that he was a smart man, not slicing up whoever stepped over the boundaries of his land.

Lux had heard about him from Syndra, and the Sovereign opened up to her about this man, and their relationship. She understood certain things about him from Syndra's stories, and so, she decided to seek him out. However, for a whole week, Zed, for that was his name, decided to not be provoked by the mage's inquiries, despite walking around his land for nearly a week, seeking him out. She was aware that angering Zed might mean the end of her, but he was her last chance of setting the world right.

"I'd rather solve issues in a diplomatic manner, instead of fighting. I'm not one to speak with my fists, weapons or whatnot." The blonde then replied, as she looked at his wide back, the twin blades smirking back at her.

"Diplomatic, huh. But you must be aware that this is a forbidden zone, and yet, you still walked in, like a sheep waiting to be devoured."

She smiled at the analogy. Indeed, it looked as though she was walking towards a definite end, but Lux knew better. And Zed was also aware of that knowledge.

"Syndra suggested me to come here. She said I will most certainly find what I seek at your temple."

She noticed the slight flinch at the mention of the silver haired mage, but made no comment regarding it. She just kept walking, following his lead. The forest was slowly dissipating, making place for a wooden temple, bathed in the same shade of red.

Still, the sight of the building took Lux's breath away. At the entrance, to the stairs, two serpents were depicted, one of marble, the other of onyx, both circling the gates. Both statues had bloody eyes, similar to rubies, and it felt as though both followed Lux's every movement. Half of the temple was covered in mist, despite it being broad daylight, but the place itself was otherworldly. Not to mention, that she couldn't feel any other presence, as though they were the only ones there. But Lux knew better, and from what she could tell, Zed was good at training his subordinates.

"What is it, that you seek, light mage?" Zed asked all of a sudden, as he stopped by the huge gates, and turned around to face her.

The blonde looked up at him, craning her head backwards, but was met with that intimidating mask, and a pair of crimson eyes locked with her own. Shivers raced down her spine. But she had to be strong, and she had to be brave. It was her only chance of repentance, the only way to gain something in a life where she wasn't allowed to own anything.

"Freedom." She spoke curtly, eyes never leaving his. A gust of wind blew by, messing up her hair. "I came here to find a portal, the one thing which can set me free."

The Master of Shadows didn't move an inch. It felt as though he was analysing her. "If it is balance you seek, I may be able to help you. But be aware that you might disrupt the balance instead, with your selfish actions."

A small smile was painted on Lux's lips. It might've sounded strange, Zed to speak of balance, but she understood what both he and Syndra meant. It was never easy fighting against the world, holding on to principles which others noted as wrong and evil, and having to run and hide from heretics. She understood it very well, but if doing so she was called selfish, it was an act she could endure. For this was one of the few things she could do out of her own will.

"There can't be darkness without light, you know? Even if it's not me, there will be someone else to take my place. The balance of the world will not be overturn with one less light mage." Lux then spoke with the same small smile, though her voice was strange.

"Very well, then." He spoke and turned around, walking forward.

* * *

Summer was coming to an end. The air was becoming colder, more and more clouds were gathering, and the sun became paler and paler by the day. A heavy sigh left her lips, as she tucked a red lock around her index and middle finger.

Katarina was sitting on a bench in the gardens of the Institute, with a mug of coffee in her hand. The days were slowly becoming shorter, and the afternoons turned chilly all of a sudden. It's been nearly a week ever since Talon left and Lux disappeared, and still, she had heard nothing of them.

Word went around that Lux ran away from the Institute, though the Council made no official statement. Most champions didn't even speak of the matter, besides the ones who liked to gossip. Nobody knew what happened to Lux to make her run away without a word, but most knew it probably had to do with her outburst on the Rift.

For the past few days, Katarina, helped out by Quinn, decided to investigate the Council and especially High Counsellor Lessarui and his connection with the Crownguards, but unfortunately, they couldn't find out much. And it only left Katarina with the choice of investigating in Demacia. She was soon going there, to be introduced as Garen's lover. She had no idea how to feel about the situation. There were some Noxians who mocked her and belittled her choice of a lover, and gossip about Garen and Katarina spread even to Noxus. Many weren't satisfied with that. Then again, it had nothing to do with them, for Katarina was a woman, just as Garen was a man.

Still, hearing the backlash from Noxus was one thing. She was used to it; she knew how to ignore it. But having to go to Demacia, attending parties there and being introduced as Garen Crownguard's lover, it was a completely different thing. How would she handle the glares, the gossip, how would she face the mother of her best friend, who chased her away? Katarina knew very well that she held no power to smile in front of the woman who nearly drove her daughter insane. Not to mention, that Garen knew nothing of it.

"Hey, is everything all right?" A strong, but gentle hand rested on the thin of her shoulder, and Katarina jumped a bit as she looked up at the familiar face of the man with short, brown hair and warm, hazel eyes.

A soft smile appeared on her face. "Everything's fine. I've been thinking about stuff, that's all." She then replied and invited Garen to take a seat next to her, on the bench.

"Aren't you cold? Here, wear this," he said, before taking off his cardigan and placing it around Katarina's shoulders. Then, he sat next to her.

Indeed, she felt a bit chilly, wearing only a tee and leggings, but the act of kindness warmed her up more than the cardigan itself.

"I know it's a bad timing, visiting my parents just now, with Talon going on a vacation but... Maybe a change of scenery will lift your spirits as well. I know you're worried about Luxanna as well." He spoke with a gentleness that made Katarina's heart throb, as she drank from her coffee.

"So... you're not worried about her?" It was a mean thing to ask, but she had to know. She had to know the reason Garen knew nothing about everything that Lux went through. She had to find out just why their mother would choose Garen, and throw Lux away.

"Of course I'm worried about her, she's my little sister. We've been close, when we were children, but I was sent to train shortly after, and she stayed home. She was a very clever and bright girl, always had been. I haven't seen her for almost 8 years, and after becoming part of the Vanguard, I got the chance to see her again. But she was different, she's changed so much. It was a given, she had grown, she had nurtured her powers, she was the favourite child of Demacia. So our relationship grew colder... I mean, it's probably my fault for letting it strain to the point where we talk about trivialities, as her older brother, but I couldn't recognise my little sister anymore. And it frightened me. But nobody would tell me what made her change so. Still, I can't help but feel responsible for her losing her path. And you have no idea how guilty I feel, for never trying harder. The _if only_ s are eating at me every night."

Katarina felt a sense of empathy towards this man, but she was never good with soothing words, as instead, she just held his hand in silence. Garen cared about her, it was understandable. Still, the sudden shift of Lux's personality was indeed weird. Sure, Katarina knew what she had to go through at the College of Magic, and that she was forced into the military at a very frail age, but so many questions rose in the redhead's mind. What made Lux change so much? Why was her mother treating her so? Why was Garen kept in the dark? And most importantly... why did Lux mean so much to the Demacian military?

The legends and stories aside, there had to be something else. Something nobody knew of, a key part of solving this puzzle, hidden somewhere in the dark.

And Katarina was sure to bring all those damned secrets to light. Even if she had to wage war against Demacia, even if she had to drag the Crownguard name through mud, she would do anything to protect both Lux, and also Garen.

"I think going to Demacia will ease some of the tension and clear our heads," she then spoke softly, while looking into those hazel eyes.

Garen nodded and smiled at her lovingly.

It wasn't exactly the case but... she couldn't hurt this man, anyone but this man.

* * *

He felt restless, but at the same time, restlessness was combined with a rush of adrenaline, fuelling his every movement, strengthening his will to find her. The mere thought of seeing Lux again was enough for him to live through a week of endless search and continuous travelling. Crossing the island from the south-east to the southern area was not such an easy thing to do, but finding Lux was all the drive he needed. But what he found, it was something Talon never expected.

It was his second visit to Ionia, and yes, it looked different, filled with life and energy, but some things will never change. When Talon arrived near the Temple of the Jagged Knife's area, he needed a moment to gather up the strength in his body. He knew that place. Even though the raid took place at night, and he was focused on other things, he recognised the area as the one where Cassiopeia set him and Riven up, which led to her apparent demise.

"What... the hell." He mouthed, swallowing hard. Talon decided to brace himself and walk through the abandoned village, and head towards the forest of Forever Fall. That's where the temple of the Twin Serpent Gods was, and most probably, where Lux was hiding.

Still, the dread never left his body, as he walked through the village he burned down years in the past. The flora didn't even bother growing around the village, leaving everything deserted, dried up and dead. Never in his wildest thoughts would have Talon imagined to walk that ground again. Sure, he was only following order back then, but...

The sun was slowly setting, giving off an eerie air around the village. It felt as though the ghosts would soon rise and begin their haunting. And that's when the cottage came to his mind, which couldn't have been far from there. He could check it out, at least. He had no expectations about it, but it meant something. That cottage was the place where he learned about mercy. And maybe, just maybe...

"Maybe, she's... "

He left the village, giving it one last glance, as the skeletons of the buildings were engulfed in the crimson sky of the setting sun, Talon trying to figure out the way to the hidden cottage. It's been so long since he was there, not to mention he happened upon it under chaos and while dying halfway, so his memory was rather hazy.

And yet, as the sun set, and darkness swallowed the world, the cottage seemed to appear before his eyes within seconds. It looked the same as the last time he saw it, though he couldn't exactly point out the details. Still, Talon wasted no time walking towards it and heading inside. What he was met with, it was far from what he expected. Instead of a dusty, rundown room, he saw a fireplace which was previously lit, not long ago, and other traces hinting that the place was occupied.

It was dark both inside and outside, and the assassin didn't want to attract attention, so he hid his presence the best he could, while looking through the messy load of papers from the table. There was a backpack thrown on the floor next to the table, but the room consisted mostly of research papers, about different entry points towards the so-called _Void_ , and countless mentions of Shurima and the possible correlation between the two.

But just as Talon was about to turn the papers to find out more, he felt the ever so familiar presence of a certain someone, and his heart started to beat uncontrollably. His heart recognised her even before he did. What a weird thing. His senses were dulled to his own stupid heart.

Still, the assassin hid in the shadows, masking his presence perfectly, and waited for her to open the door and step in the room. Her being there meant many things, but it rose just as many questions. Talon was confused, but he was even more dumbfounded as just how he managed to find her with such ease. Coincidence, fate? How can such things exist?

But as he watched her take off the small cloak covering her upper back and hands, setting blond locks astray, he could no longer hold himself back. Talon had imagined many possibilities of how they'd meet and what he'd say to her, but all those encounters and possible acts left his mind, as the only thing he wanted to do was hold onto her.

Moving through the shadows, he took out a blade and swung it around the thin of her neck, effectively taking her breath away. He could feel her whole body tensing up. Talon then gradually revealed himself to her, but she only tensed up more.

"Hello Lux, it's been a while since we last met."

* * *

Reunion?! :O Filled with a cliffhanger, as usual! But I can't help it, I'm so addicted to this story I find myself wanting to write more and more q.q Well, I've revealed some hints about Lux's intentions, but looks like stuff is going to happen soon :D

Chatting Corner:

 **Yvanor:** I know you hate me by now... Thank you! Maybe this chapter was just as intriguing :D

 **EDGLayla:** I know right! I just had to make him appear. Though he didn't do much, but maybe you managed to grasp his character from the bits and pieces in this chapter :D

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **ilikepiederp:** Tehehehe, thank you :3

 **kee:** I appreciate it :D The secondary characters are just as important in this story, because they also will be an influence towards Lux and Talon at one point. So I like to take my time and offer them some screen time as well ^.^ Well, your interpretation isn't that far off. But I wouldn't say that Talon accepted so easily that Lux felt genuinely about him, given how cautious and stupid he's been acting lately. Besides, there are a lot of other things running through his mind :D Well, obviously! Lux might be a blonde but she's damn stubborn when needed. That's why I kept emphasizing that she never had anything and for once, she's going to do whatever she wants. I'm glad you like this story :3 But I suppose reading it before going to bed is not a good idea, since it makes you think instead of sleeping xD

 **Random person:** Good point you made there! I'll keep dropping hints about it until it's going to be revealed tho, so you'll have to wait a bit more till we get to that part :D

 **SomeOneWhoCared** **:** You mean the chapetrs? well, sorry they're not that long, but I'd rather write them as consistent as I consider them okay, instead of stretching them...

 **Adonna2424:** Sometimes I wonder what is going on myself, but then I remember the big picture and it makes sense. I suppose it's okay, as long as people are intrigued about it and it makes you think about what's happening and where's this story headed.


	6. -Six

**Six;**

The laws of the world were strange ones indeed. One could not choose when to be born, into what family and bearing certain powers or not, but they could indeed decide how to live their lives. For most, death served not as a choice, but as a sudden disruption of peace, as they were either murdered or they passed due to old age. Still, according to Luxanna, even if one couldn't choose where and when to be born, the privilege of living and dying sounded wonderful. She was someone who was never allowed to have her own opinions, thoughts or preferences, as she was considered nothing more than a weapon. Demacia was such a frail state, despite her image, and Lux knew that best. She had been raised with the goal of protecting and destroying anything that was affiliated as enemy of Demacia.

They had taken the right to live as a human being away from her. Sometimes, she even wondered whether she was a human being, like the rest of them. But that thought was quickly cast aside, as she had learned warmth and intimacy, thanks to a certain Noxian assassin. But even he wouldn't get close to her. And she was fine with that. Not even as a champion, would she dare to live freely, to live a life based on her actions, on cause and effect. So, if she had no say in her birth, no right in living, at least she could decide her own death.

A cold gust of wind skipped around the trees, and the forest of Forever Fall bloomed in crimson around her. She lifted her head, cobalt eyes taking in the rich shade, and the grey sky. It was beautiful. Lux had never seen something more enchanting than that scenery, and she had been around most of the continent. Maybe it was the island, the flow of magic running deep within every fibre of every object, or maybe, it was just Lux, finally having made peace with herself. Grimly, she had realised that the only way for her to be free is not to be at all.

 _It is all right. This is the right thing to do, after all._ The course of the world will not change, after all, with the disappearance of one light mage. She wasn't that important, in the first place.

With a heavy sigh, casting away all doubts, Lux headed back to the cottage she's been using as a hideaway, at least until she had gathered everything she needed. The wind was a real trickster, playing with her hair and whatnot, but the mage paid no attention to it, as her focus was on what she had found out back at Zed's temple. And he was generous enough to provide her with everything she needed. So, now, all she had to do was set out to Shurima, and finish what others have started.

The moment she saw the cottage, her heart started to beat faster. It was a weird sensation, for it made no logical sense. Why would her heart beat faster all of a sudden? She felt no danger, and there was nobody there beside her. Then, what had gotten into her? Was it because of fatigue? She had been walking a lot lately and eating little, but she had lived through worse situations. All in all, she could reach no conclusion.

Instead, Lux decided to ignore the constant pounding in her heart and walked in the cottage. She could sense nobody else, so it must've been a false alarm, after all. The room was semi-lit, as the fire was still going on in the chimney, and outside hasn't darkened yet. She took off her cloak and ran a hand through golden locks, while she stopped by the table to look through all the papers she managed to gather, and all the information she had found. She was so close to her goal, and nothing could–

The shadows came to life within a moment, and an arm snaked around her throat before Lux could utter a word, or turn around. She could feel the cold touch of steel at her throat, but it was the familiar presence of a certain man that made her freeze. Of all people, he was the last one she wanted to see. But the shock outgrew everything else, as she would have never, not in her wildest dreams, expect _him_ , of all people, to track her down.

"Hello Lux, it's been a while since we last met." That rich, dark voice sent shivers down her back, and Lux had a hard time holding herself together, and not collapsing into his arms.

Of all people, it had to be Talon, showing up. The one person who could ruin her plans and mess her up further, and there he was. In all his dark and malicious self.

"What are you doing here, Talon?" The mage asked with fake anger, and a voice that didn't sound strong in the least. Talon noticed the slight shake in her voice, but made no comment regarding it.

Instead, he retracted his blade from her throat, moving back a step and allowing Lux to turn around, facing him. Still, looking at that pretty face didn't help much. She was frowning and had a weird expression on her face, confusion mixed with worry. But what was she worried about? Him, forcing her back to the Institute? Well, if she thought that, she wasn't far from the truth.

"Do you think it's normal leaving the Institute the way you did? Never mind causing Kat to worry, but what if the Counsellors decide to punish you for violating their rules? And on top of that, what if Demacia decides to excommunicate, or even worse, exterminate you?" Talking in such a manner was rather unexpected, especially for Talon, but what can he say. The one person he had been tailing for a week was finally in front of him, and in the week they were separated, he had learned about her more than he knew while she was around him. "For someone thought to be a genius, I'd say it was a rather stupid move, Luxanna." He then continued, while crossing his arms in front of his chest. Talon knew very well that she didn't like the full usage of her name, so that one, it was intentional.

However, his mustering had no visible effect on her, as the mage kept looking into his eyes with the same expressionless face. "Why are you here, Talon?" She repeated her question, slightly off-putting the assassin.

"To bring you back." He repeated, slowly running out of patience. Had this woman always been so annoying?

Lux rolled her eyes as a response and pushed back the papers on the table, so she could hop on it. "You have no obligation to affiliate yourself with me. I believe you made it quite clear, the last time we talked. So why are you here? Never mind how you found me, but _why_ are you here?"

Had she always been so pushy? Whenever she was with him, she let herself be moulded as he wished, heck, she seemed happy being treated like that, so then why, why was she so forceful with him? Was it because he put an end to whatever relationship they had? Or that she felt betrayed by him too, of all people? Sure, maybe she wasn't like the other rich Demacian damsels, but they were still different.

"You're right, I don't know why I'm here," the assassin spoke after a few moments of silence, as he looked for a chair. He spun it around, so the backrest was facing her, and sat on it, arms on the backrest, jaw on his forearms. "I couldn't care less about you." Those words stung a bit. "But I'm glad I decided to come anyways, for I've come to learn many things about you."

"Pff," she laughed, her voice sarcastic. "What could you possibly learn about me now that I was away, than you couldn't while I was near you?" The mage crossed her legs, as she held a hand onto the table, while her other was busying itself with those golden locks.

"Silly, I know. But I've come to find you because of two reasons. Sure, I could force you back to the Institute with me, but it'd be too much of a hassle, so I could instead tell Kat that I couldn't find you in the end. However, let me ask you this: when did you meet me for the first time, Lux?" Amber eyes never left hers, not even for a moment. She felt like trapped.

The fire in the background, it played with the shade of his eyes, bringing them to life, and giving his face sharper features. He seemed even more menacing, like that. And the way he asked that question, it felt as though he knew something he wasn't supposed to. But she wasn't to give in.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I met you at Kat's birthday. And before that, we've crossed paths briefly on the battlefield. But that was it." She replied with a shrug.

Talon scoffed audibly. What did he expect, for her to lower her walls? It wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Not without a little push.

"Then how did you know about this cottage? As far as I remember, only the two of us knew about it, since I would've died here in this place, were you not there to heal me." He insisted, his words picking up more strength, gaze growing more aggressive. This one thing, he wasn't going to let go. He had debated over it many times in the last few days, and it either meant Lux was truly affectionate over him, or she had planned it all along, and things were working out in her favour. The assassin really hoped, deep within, that it wasn't the second option...

"Nonsense. Why would I be here, in Ionia, during the Noxian invasion?" She had a hard time keeping up with her appearances, especially because she never expected him to find out about their brief, first meeting.

But the way he smirked at her, and the way his eyes lit up, Lux realised that she'd made a mistake. Of course, it was too late to take anything back.

"I never mentioned it was during the Noxian invasion, but thank you for agreeing. And if you still want to deny it, I saw the mark on your forearm, the one you said you got because of an accident." He shook his head, breaking eye contact with her. "Why did you want me so badly? I'm sure you can get your hands on any other man in the whole Valoran. So why did you have to play me around instead?" For a moment, Lux could swear she saw something break in his expression, but the aura of cold steel quickly replaced that brief moment of weakness.

Of course, he still thought she had been taking him for a fool, all this time. Then again, why would he think otherwise? She had never been honest with him, not even once. And she had forced him to have sex with her, despite being well aware of his broken relationship with Riven. Lux was a bad person, she knew that much about herself. She was egoistic to the point where she couldn't care who got hurt or to what degree, as long as she got what she wanted. Back then, she wanted Talon so much, that she didn't care what she had to do to get her hands or him, and she couldn't care less about ruining the possibility of him getting back together with the person he loved or was still in love with. No, she wasn't aware of so many things at first, but even after finding out, she was more annoyed by the fact that Talon had leftover feelings for Riven, than him not caring about her.

Lux smiled, but she couldn't control her emotions at this point anymore, and her mask shattered. Her smile turned into a sad one, and all of her defenses broke. She was tired, she wanted to rest. Nobody understood her, nobody tried to do so. Granted, she wasn't willing to let anyone through her castle walls, but she thought that Talon, of all people might understand. How wrong she had been.

Maybe she was, after all, doomed to a life of solitude.

"Talon," her voice was weak, like a whisper. And even the assassin frowned at the sudden shift of expressions. "You are the one person I could never have, no matter how much I wanted you. I'm not someone who could have anyone else, because I'm _not_ allowed to yearn for anything, or anyone. But you, I wanted to have you next to me, to know more about you, for the sole reason that you're so different from me. You're everything I yearned to be, but I had my wings cut. We're polar opposites, that's why we could never work out, that's why I was so attracted to you. Yes, we met in this cottage, so many years ago, when I healed you. Then we met again, at Kat's birthday party, when I forced you to sleep with me. And finally, we meet for the third and last time, when I show you how I really am. First and foremost, I am a soldier, and only then a human being. I wasn't even considered a woman, for the longest time in my life. I learned how to be human right here, when I noticed that Noxians have feelings, and that even they are capable of feeling stuff like love or grief. You also taught me how to be a woman, bringing out sides of me I never knew existed, before you." She looked away from him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You've made me human at the cost of giving up love and the second chance to be with the one person who's meant to be yours."

The assassin took a few moments to digest what she'd told him. During all those years, he had misjudged her, and treated her so badly. From her words, Talon realised that indeed, she had been honest about her feelings regarding him. Lux truly cared, but he had lost her. She had been lost to him, until the moment he had found her again. But Talon knew that it was the last time. The last time she would slip away from him. He was never letting her go. It was a strange feeling, and he had no idea how to explain it, but his feet moved on their own, as he rose from the chair and walked towards her. Hands pried away the thin of her legs, so he could stand between them, and hold her by her small waist. He was towering over her, and he simply loved how Lux looked, head bent backwards, and looking up at him.

"My second reason, for coming here, was to answer one of your questions." Amber eyes locked with cobalt blue ones, and Lux felt breathless all of a sudden. "When we met at Kat's birthday, you asked me how the world would end. I've come to answer your question." His hands walked up from her waist to her cheeks, brushing back her hair and holding her gently. "Everyone is trying to close out your light, to make darkness reign over the world, but I'm here to make this world end in a parade of light."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek, as Lux closed her eyes, his words ever so soothing and unexpected. Despite his intentions, Talon only managed to further break her heart. He didn't realise but, all he managed to do with his actions was to make things between them even more painful. He had no idea what her confession truly meant, what his words brought up to the surface, and how painful parting would be. Not for her, but for him.

And yet, Lux couldn't fight the tenderness of his lips against her own, and her arms snaked around him out of reflex, and within a moment, Talon held her by her back, forcing the mage to lock her legs around his waist, as he was hurrying towards the bed. But worrying about such matters could come at a later time, as all she wanted to do was feel the warmth of this man for the last time.

Placing her gently on the bed, Talon moved on top of her, making sure not to press his weight onto her. He was a stranger to making love, for all he knew was how to satisfy his carnal needs, but he could listen to his heart, and let it guide him. The assassin felt nervous, this kind of nervousness for the first time in his life, as though his head was dizzy, his heart was this close to jump out of his ribcage and he could have sworn that he even felt butterflies in his stomach. It must've been her. It must be Lux, because nobody else made him feel that way. Nobody else could bring forth feelings such as nervousness, anger, disappointment, yearning and desire, from a man who had sworn not to be driven by the heart.

Before he realised, he was kissing her, holding her as close as it was physically possible, and Lux was holding and kissing him back with a similar urgency. Any other thoughts had left his mind, and all he could focus on was how sweet her lips tasted, and how good she smelled. Never before had she wanted this woman with such rush. It felt as though time would run out before he could be completely satisfied, and satisfy her completely as well.

Talon broke the kiss with a huff, and Lux looked up at him with expectant and impatient eyes as well, as she quickly tugged off his travelling cloak and soon after his jacket and shirt as well. Talon chuckled at her fumbled actions, but he was quick to mimic them, removing her navy shirt as well, but blinking back the surprise, as he wouldn't have expected her not to wear a bra. Yet, the round, perky breasts greeted him merrily, and he was more than happy to fondle them a bit.

"Oops. I didn't expect visitors," Lux then said with a smartass tone, to which Talon rolled his eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before moving down her neck.

Having nestled between her legs, his lips travelled down her neck, collarbones, until they reached the enchanting valley of her breasts. He kissed one hesitantly, while massaging her other with his hand, wondering just how could they fit so well into his palms. His actions earned him a weak gasp from Lux, and the assassin smirked in victory, as he kept on playing around with her nipple, grazing it with his teeth, only to suck at it afterwards.

Lux's hands found solace in the hazel bundle of his hair, and she could care less she was messing him up, because he made her feel so good! It was a sensation she never experienced up to then, and if someone could knock on heaven's door, it certainly was Lux.

She cried out in pleasure as Talon switched his targets, his other hand snaking down to her pants and quickly undoing them. Taking a break from working his magic on her sensitive parts, the assassin took his time to kick off her boots and pull down her trousers, amber eyes never leaving hers. They were a deeper shade than any Lux had experienced until then, and the crazy rhythm of her heartbeat resurfaced, threatening to break her apart.

He made sure to leave her in nothing but flesh and gorgeousness, but the mage soundly protested and she pushed Talon on his back, so she could undress him as well. Removing his clothes was easier than it was with her, and Lux had found herself on top of him, grinning as he looked up at her with a brow cocked upwards.

"What?" The assassin asked with confusion, but she only chuckled as an answer.

Leaning in closer to him, she let her breasts touch his chest, and noticed how he bit his bottom lip, as he stole a glance. The mage placed each arm next to his head, and shared a kiss with him that started out as slow. It was a slow burn, igniting from where their lips touched, and travelling down her entire body, setting her ablaze. Every fibre of her body was lit with flames, the more she kissed him, the more she felt him. Talon's strong arms rested around her waist, and he drew them up and down her back, sending bolts of electricity through her body.

She wanted this man, she wanted him so badly. "Talon," she uttered his name, but couldn't say anything else, as he flipped them over, forcing Lux on her back while he was lying on his side.

"Hush," he whispered, as his lips crashed onto her, not allowing her a moment of breather, but seizing everything he could, and more.

It was her turn to surprise him and show him just how impatient she was, so her hand caressed his chest, abdomen and went lower, until her fingers closed around his cock. Talon broke the kiss with a lifted brow, but Lux shrugged with a cheeky smile at him and kissed him back. She moved along his length, making the assassin twitch at her touch, but he was ready to return the favour. His hand found its way between her legs, finger pads caressing her folds, and opening her up like a flower. The mage cried out as he caressed the bud of nerves and he smirked, only to grunt himself, when she picked up her pace.

"Goodness," he breathed out, while resting his head against her collarbone, and allowing himself to get lost in the pleasure she was offering. He bit onto her neck and the blonde cried out in pleasure. What's more, he teased her some more, brushing his fingers against her most sensitive zone, making her twitch and cry out at every touch.

Only after she was nearly wasted, did he move lower, inserting a finger into her womanhood, prying her further open. "Ooohhh," she cried out as she arched her back, grabbing onto him a little too harshly. But he didn't mind it, since he loved the way she handled him. And she was so wet, and he was so yearning, he had no idea how much of that torture he could endure. Feeling her without tasting her was indeed, the worst kind of torture.

Yet, even Talon had reached a point where he couldn't take it anymore, so, removing his hand, and being met with a sad sigh, he turned Lux to her side, so her back was facing him, and positioned himself so he could enter her from sideways. Slowly, slowly, her warmth took over his member, as the ministrations from before aroused him to no end. Lux cried out as she felt him inside of her, making room for himself, but he was gentle, and he needed time to control himself, or he'd finish then and there.

The assassin held her as close as it was possible, and he started to move, getting lost into her sweetness with every push, as though he was being sucked into a vortex of no return. "T-Talon, please," she cried out, and he could feel that she couldn't take it anymore either, as the pressure was building up, and she needed more, she needed him deeper and deeper into her. So he picked up his pace, thrusting into her without a thought, wanting to break through all possible boundaries between them.

Nothing else mattered, just the thought of holding her as close as it was possible.

"Ah, yes, like that," the mage moaned loudly, back and ass arched into him, driving him mad with her sexiness, as her nails dug into his flesh. His head rested against her collarbone, as she was wrapped around his body, but it wasn't enough, he wanted her deeper.

So, without a word of notice, he flipped her upwards, and Lux shrieked at the sudden shift of position, finding herself on top of the assassin, but in reverse. She turned around, looking at him over her shoulder, unsure about that position.

"I've never tried like this, so it's awkward..." She confessed with nervousness, but allowed him to guide her anyways.

"Trust me," Talon spoke, amber eyes gleaming with such intensity, that it nearly made her drown.

He was holding onto her waist with a hand, while guiding his member with the other, and as he positioned himself accordingly, he let the mage ease down on his length, nails biting onto her flesh at the sensation.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god," Lux cried out, as her body twitched with every movement, and tears nearly rolled down her cheeks. She's never experienced such pleasure before, and she's never felt so filled, even if they have done it with her on top before. Like this, it was completely different.

Her hands were shaking as she was holding onto his knees, and she needed a moment or two of breather, to get accustomed to that feeling. It felt good, so good, he filled her completely, to the point it hurt, but it was such a bittersweet pain, that she wanted to taste more of it. Her hair was a mess, it fell all over her face, but she could care less.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to guide you?" He asked, with that rich and deep voice, and it sent shivers down her back.

"Yes, please," she needed his help, otherwise she'd lose herself right from the start.

And when both of his hands rested on her waist, guiding her in the slightest, Lux couldn't hold back the feelings of pleasure cascading through her body. Never before had she felt like that, and she couldn't hold back the moans and the cries of pure ecstasy, as she rolled her hips onto his cock, giving him a nice view of her ass and her womanhood working wonders on his cock, swallowing it all the way to its base, only to release it and repeat the process.

"What is this, how can this..." The mage wasn't even capable to form one sentence, as the pleasure was too much to handle, and all she could mutter were cries, moans and all sorts of incoherent words.

The assassin was in a similar position, the sight she'd offered him something that nearly drove him mad, but all she could do was grunt and give in to her, praying to resist until he could offer her an orgasm.

"Talon, why, you, I..." She cried out, her whole body shaking, as she picked up her pace, riding his cock with an urgency that nearly made him lose his mind.

If she kept doing that, he wouldn't be able to hold on for longer. And no matter how good she was, or how she made him feel, he never wanted that moment to end. For, a sense of dread conquered his mind, regarding what was to come.

"I'm close, I'm close, Talon," she cried out, and he was close too, and he knew she wasn't going to last long, judging by how she was tensing up, and how her insides were ready to suck him in and never let him go.

She came moments later, with her body riding wave after wave of pleasure, screaming atop her lungs as he satisfied her, and he released around the same time, with a grunt, and soon, his body was followed by numbness.

Their uneven breathing was the only thing connecting them to reality, as they lay on the old bed. Neither spoke a word, but it was him who pulled her close, so she'd lie on his shoulder.

"Don't run off like that again, okay?" He then whispered, with a foreign gentleness, as he pushed messy locks off her face.

The expression on her face was a weird one, and the only thing she did was offer him a chaste kiss on his forehead. Back then, Talon didn't understand what it meant, and he didn't even think about it, as the only thing he wanted to do was rest.

Little did he know that, he was the only one falling asleep. And the moment he did, the mage sneaked out of the bed, gathered her clothes and left without a second's worth of hesitation, leaving behind but an apology.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A chapter filled with Lux and Talon only, and some smut as well. Then again, this isn't where the the story ends, but it certainly takes a toll on their relationship :D

Chatting Corner:

 **Yvanor:** Maybe you will tell me your secret by the time the story ends! ^^Ty for your support.

 **EDGLayla:** Thank you! I'm glad you like it

 **kee:** There you go, an update! Nope, it wasn't Zilean, but someone I made up. Well, stuff happened, depends it's the 'exciting' kind you were expecting or not xD

And also, I know it's not nice of me, but I'm kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews honestly. Like, I don't expect everyone to share their thoughts, but I really thought the prev chapter would be the most interesting, but so few people reviewed q.q It's just, reading your reviews makes me want to update sooner and sooner so you know. Hope to see more of you reviewing?


	7. -Seven

(I highly recommend reading the first part while listening to River Flows in You. You can thank me later :D)

 **Seven;**

The world was based on duality, contrasting shadows and parallel hearts. Ten thousand colours were unravelling before his eyes, and the man no longer knew if he was dreaming, or if it was reality – another dimension, another reality, another universe. The scenery before his eyes was split in six different planes, each representing an element of nature. Fire from the West was battling the Water from the East, as the Northern sky shone its stars and comets upon the Southern rocks. And near the centre, there he lay, on still shores and wavering horizons, watching as darkness faded to light, witnessing the world die and be reborn, only to repeat the process to eternity. The stillness around him, pure, echoless silence contrasted with the macro-movement of the outer planes, and, despite lying in a black fog, he felt his head heavy, and couldn't lift it at all. Not that he would see anything else, if he were to do so, but the sight before him nearly made him go blind.

" _Not all who wander are lost, little bird."_ A voice echoed in the back of his head, and the man blinked back to consciousness.

He looked around, unable to lift his head, but he saw nothing. Only the rhythm of his heart shifting, beating faster. And only moments later, two shapes were born of the light and the dark, bodies covered in scales, eyes red like rubies, and looking very much like ancient, Ionian dragons.

" _Have you forgotten the way back home?"_ The voice echoed in his head again, like a screech or an annoying buzzing sound, and in the heat of the moment, he rose in a sitting position. The fog covered him up to his midsection.

The two serpents moved closer and closer towards him, circling one another with playful, but elegant moves. One was snow white, while the other pitch black, and yet, they fit so well together, as though they formed two parts of a whole. Amber eyes widened in a daze as he followed the dragons' movements, watching as they grew in size the closer they got to him.

" _How it feels like, getting lost?"_ That voice again. Only this time, he saw the white serpent actually move its mouth, while looking towards him.

He was the only living creature there, so the dragon must've been speaking to him, no?

"I don't understand," the assassin muttered as he staggered up to his feet, his body feeling light all of a sudden. What strange mood swings, affecting his body altogether. "I'm not a lost one."

The white serpent circled the man with a curious infatuation, ruby eyes taking in the small of his frame, looking for any faults, anything to give away his weaknesses.

" _Once you open your eyes – the ones from the material world, you will find your heart broken. You will feel lost. Are you prepared to shoulder that feeling?"_

Amber eyes narrowed at the huge body of the white serpent. Why did he seem so familiar? The stars had begun to fall in the background, creating a semi-circle of comets and brilliant light.

" _You can't build a home out of people, and you should know that best. But tell me, little bird,"_ the white serpent closed in around him, crimson eyes moving down to the same level of the assassin, so he would look the tiny man in the eye, _"How much are you willing to sacrifice, for one, insignificant light mage?"_

All stars fell onto the rocks, and fire swallowed water and the light covered everything. The scenery started to fade, due to the explosions and the strong light, but he could still hear the voice of the white serpent, even through all that chaos.

" _Are you dark enough? Enough to see her light?"_

He awoke with a start, breathing uneven and hair stuck to his forehead. Amber eyes widened as he looked around the semi-dark room, left a mess, but otherwise empty. He was naked under the sheets and nobody to share a bed with. A sudden sense of emptiness overcame him and Talon felt the urge to clutch at where his heart would be. It hurt; it hurt so much, the feeling of having his heart broken, his soul torn apart. He felt as though an abyss had suddenly formed inside of his chest and he couldn't breathe properly, at the mere thought of Lux leaving him.

 _She abandoned me. She sneaked out and ran away._ He was torturing himself with those thoughts, the more he was repeating them, the tighter he clutched at where his heart should have been, but wasn't.

The sole thought of Lux choosing not to be with him, despite sharing those blissful moments earlier, despite opening up to her, it tore him apart. Ever since the General's disappearance, Talon has never felt that way. Hell, in his whole goddamned life, he had never felt so hurt, so lonely, so saddened. Heartbreak was a terrible wound. The pain forged itself a path of vines inside of his body, taking over his bleeding heart and covering it all, until it became an icebox. His whole body shook – with what, he had no idea – anger, pain, disappointment, sadness, or maybe everything combined.

Resting his arms on his knees, and bending over in a sitting position, Talon couldn't bring himself to lift his head, having it covered with both palms instead. He was well aware that if he moved in that situation, he'd make many mistakes, do silly, shameful things he'd regret later on. But what was there to regret? The one woman he cared about to the point where he became such a wreck after her bailing out on him tossed him away, funnily, after he decided to trust her and give them another chance. What was he expecting? He had been the one to chase her away, for all those years. Then why, why was he hurting so?

He had finally learned the process of lovemaking, and yet, even that right was stolen from him. By no one else but Lux, the cruellest of mistresses.

Inhaling deeply, Talon decided it was time to stop acting like such a weakling, and resuming his hunting mission.

"One blondie won't stop me from getting what I want," he said more to himself than anyone else, as he got out of the bed and quickly found his clothes.

After dressing up, he took one last look at the table which used to be filled with papers and research notes, but at the present, lying empty as a certain someone made sure to dispose of all evidence. Whatever Lux was trying to achieve, it was written on those papers. And luckily, Talon had made out a rather important location regarding the Shuriman desert. He just had to get there.

"Right, Kat." He shook his head as he remembered her, and with quick movements, he summoned a shadow crow, whispered something in its ear and set it back into the shadows, to deliver his message.

He didn't want to waste more time than necessary, and he felt the need to be on the move, so after making sure that he got everything he needed, he left the cottage and was about to leave for good, when a certain voice echoed in the back of his skull.

 _Are you dark enough? Enough to see her light?_

And, as a chain reaction, he had been overwhelmed once again by the fact that Lux broke his trust and left him, and something happened inside of him, something which hadn't occurred in over a decade, and yet, the second disappearance of a blonde mage, managed to bring forth. Cascading down his high cheek bones and rolling under his strong jaw, crystalline droplets of tears enhanced his suffering. That woman was the best at breaking hearts and leaving them scattered all over the place, he should've known that. And yet, he allowed her to toy and break his heart as well. When did he come to care for her so? When did she become the pinnacle of his life, the light at the end of the tunnel?

A few tears he'd allow her to take, but nothing more. She managed to break his heart but he'll break much more if he'll have to, as long as he will bring her back. So, with a swift movement, he wiped his tears and the remnants of them, and turned around, to look at the cottage one last time. It symbolised both their beginning and also their ending. It also pained him whenever he remembered how she betrayed him.

Turning around, he took out a lighter from his pockets. "I won't be just dark. I'll be fucking vantablack." The assassin said to no one in particular, amber eyes gleaming lifelessly, as he threw the enchanted lighter towards the cottage, effectively setting it on fire, as he walked away, not sparing the burning memory a one last look.

This was where a chapter ended, but another one surely began, as Talon du Couteau had found his own self once again.

* * *

Riding to Demacia was not an unfamiliar feeling, as she's had many missions over there in the past. The difference, however, was that she no longer had to sneak around dirty passages, hidden paths and smelly sewers. Though, truth to be told, walking there by carriage, as Garen Crownguard's lover was not something Katarina was ready to flaunt either. Demacia was the polar opposite to Noxus, after all. Be it the air, the city or the mentality of the people, everything was just so different from Noxus, and she knew she couldn't get used to it. But she had to try, both for her and Garen, and also for Lux and Talon. To a certain degree, it came down to her and all the information she could sniff out.

"Nervous?" A rich, deep voice broke the silence, and Katarina looked at the face of the man she loved, currently feeling awkward about the situation and the ride itself.

"A bit. Aren't you?" She replied with a light chuckle, halting the process of gazing out the window. The scenery was dull, with forests and random blank parts here and there, no mountains in sight. So very different from Noxus, and her mountainous areas.

"I am, actually. It's the first time I'm bringing someone home, to meet my family. O-of course, there's nothing to be nervous about, since I'm sure my parents will love you too! I'm just generally nervous, because I've never done this, and we'll be spending quite some time here, together." And he kept on blabbering and blabbering while blushing like a school boy.

Generally, Katarina found that behaviour cute, if she was allowed to call it, but at the moment, she had better things to worry about than the first impression she'd give to the Crownguards. Of course, that mattered as well, but not so much. She was Noxian and a Noxian woman could never truly be accepted into a _prestigious_ Demacian family, but if she were to play her cards well, Katarina was sure to find out lots of stuff. On the other hand, she did dress acceptable, even for Demacian standards: she chose an ivory chiffon blouse with flowery patterns, a leather jacket, black, skinny jeans and matching ankle boots. Summer was coming to an end, but in Demacia, it was always drier and hotter than anywhere else.

"I know, it's just..." The redhead assassin began, her thoughts quickly running to shadow boy and lady light.

Garen let out a sigh, but quickly straightened his back, as he didn't want to make Katarina feel bad or awkward anyhow. "I wish Lux would come back. If she goes missing for more than two weeks, they'll send the Inquisitors after her..."

And the worst part was, a week was already up. She had a few more days to return, or she'd be forced back to the Institute by its watchdogs and forced to go through the angel knows what gruesome tests. Shudders raced down Katarina's spine at the mere thought of that.

"Sometimes, I feel like a hypocrite, doing stuff like this, when Lux is out there, wherever she is, doing whatever she does. It feels as though, I've failed as her older brother." Seeing such a big man crumble down like a baby made the redhead feel rather sorry for him. "I mean, I could never be there for her, whenever she needed something, or someone. She had always been alone..."

Being the older sibling couldn't have been easy, not for Garen, and not for anyone. Talon might not be her real, blood-related brother, but he's been more than a brother to her, when they were young, and even as everything fell apart. She had been the older sibling, until Talon came along, and he didn't even act like a sibling to them. Hell, he kept ignoring Cassiopeia until the moment she broke down, and he had regarded her as an annoyance. But alas, it was also Talon who stood by her side after their mother was murdered, after Cassiopeia betrayed them, and the General disappeared. It was Talon who always picked her up and glued her back together. It was thanks to Talon that she managed to find happiness, that she found the strength in her to trust another.

Now, it was Katarina's turn to do something for her brother. And she was sure Garen felt the same way.

"Oh, we've arrived," Garen spoke in an airheaded manner, as if he awoke from a trance the same moment the carriage came to a halt.

The two got out, Garen helping Katarina out like a true gentleman he was, and the redhead could hardly keep herself from dropping her mouth, due to the size of the place. The front yard was huge, filled with statues and even a fountain, and the circular roads led to a huge, marble house of three or four floors and a few more wings, with stairs leading inside and servants waiting outside.

The moment she placed foot on the ground, a sense of dread overcame Katarina. It wasn't a bad omen, not really, she just felt a sudden rush of apathy towards the mistress of the house, the woman calling herself a 'mother' and forcing Lux through hellish treatment. And she had to smile and talk to her and act civilised around that woman she'd come to hate before even seeing her face.

"Shall we?" Garen asked as he offered his forearm for her to take, and Katarina gladly took up to the offer, with a smile of her own.

The two walked towards the entrance, up the stairs and into the building, being greeted by the dual rows of servants in their passing. Just as they arrived at the foyer, a certain figure was already descending the double staircase, in all her glory. Something turned and twisted inside Katarina's stomach, but she swallowed that lump and kept up the smile instead.

She had no idea how to imagine Lilia Crownguard, given the fact that her two children pictured her very differently, but the moment she saw her, Katarina decided that she'd go with Lux's impression. Okay, technically speaking, Lux didn't describe her mother, but Katarina had a vague idea of her personality from the letter she read, and she figured her appearance couldn't be far from the truth. Oh, and right she was. Lilia Crownguard was quite the beauty, managing to expertly hide the ugliness of her heart behind a thick layer of make-up and all kinds of products Katarina wasn't curious about. She was a tall and slim woman, wearing a beige dress, looking like a real angel while descending those marble stairs. She had long, dark hair curled in the slightest, white skin with little to no wrinkles and a pair of chestnut eyes similar to her son's. As a woman in her late 40s, she did look good. But at the same time, something felt off. Very off.

"Garen, my love! It is so good to finally see you again!" She chirmed once she got to the end of the staircase and quickly made her way towards the pair, pulling the big man in a warm embrace.

"M-mother," Garen greeted her back, and quickly ended the hug, so he could properly introduce his lover. "Meet Katarina du Couteau, my lover, and also a famous Champion at the League." He proudly presented her, and the redhead was this close to laugh. Luckily, she held herself back.

"It's a pleasure, dear. I'm Lilia," the woman said with a big fake smile, as she proceeded to hug Katarina as well.

Being educated enough in the common etiquette of rich people, Katarina returned the gesture. She hated those lessons, but she was forced to take them anyways, so she knew common courtesy at least.

"The pleasure is mine." She then added.

Lilia broke the hug and shivers raced down Katarina's spine. She didn't like the woman, for she gave weird vibes. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it, but something was very off.

"Well, I'm sure you're tired from the long journey, and you can have the time of your lives while taking a bath later, but how about we have dinner for now? It's always better to relax with a full stomach, no?" Garen was quick to agree and Katarina could only nod. "Wonderful!" Lilia exclaimed as she clapped her hands and turned on her heel, heading towards the dining hall.

The couple followed her as well, with Katarina looking around dazed and Garen having small talk with his mother.

"We will have our luggage delivered to our rooms, so there's nothing to worry about." Garen spoke with a smile as they kept walking.

 _Our rooms?_ Well, that certainly sounded worrisome, but Katarina could only shrug at it. She'll see to it when time comes. They passed a huge hall, with high ceiling and lavish decorations, and the redhead noticed the many portraits of the past Crownguard members, family heads and also branch families. The hall was long and the portraits only added up, leaving behind hundreds of years of history, generation after generation. Only when they arrived at the end of it, did Katarina notice what felt so wrong. Over the hundreds of portraits she had passed by, nobody, not even one person had the same hair colour as Lux. The shades varied from light brown to black, but there was never blonde.

How curious.

"Wonderful portraits, am I right? We Crownguards like to remember our roots, and by hanging all those portraits, it makes us feel close to those who have come before us." Lilia had commented as she took a seat at the head of the table. Garen took a seat at her right and Katarina the one next to him.

The dining hall was huge, the table could fit up to thirty people, but dinner was served only to three.

"What about your father?" Katarina whispered the question to Garen's ears, but of course, it was the mother who answered.

"I'm afraid Edgar hasn't been feeling well lately, and is resting in his room. I'm pretty sure he will be more than glad to see you tomorrow." That plastic smile of hers was starting to annoy Katarina, but she had to put up with it.

"I see," she just said simply.

Dinner was eventually served, and, as expected, the taste was something Katarina wasn't sure she could get used to relatively quickly. Even the dishes felt dry in Demacia.

"So, tell me, dear, how is your family?" Lilia asked, prone to interrogate her, as Katarina guessed. Garen tried to shush her from asking so many questions, but to no avail.

Also, she wasn't quite sure whether Madame Crownguard was trying to pick a fight with her or not, but she'd see to it eventually.

"Half of it dead, the other half in hiding, I'm afraid." The assassin replied with a sweet smile of her own.

"Oh, my," Lilia gasped. "It's such a shame, really. Family should always come first."

 _What a hypocrite._ Katarina thought. Just thinking about that letter, and seeing how she was acting, it made the blood boil in her veins. But there was little she could do. And besides, it was better for her if she kept up appearances, because she could investigate better that way, than being suspicious from the start.

"Indeed. By the way, I couldn't help but notice... What a peculiar thing, on our way here as we passed the hall with the portraits, I haven't seen one person with a similar hair colour to Lux's." It takes two to tango, and Katarina was up for that challenge.

And it seemed as though she hit bullseye. It was for a fleeting moment only, but she noticed how Lilia's hands shook a bit and her expression faltered for a bit, before returning to that machine shooting plastic smiles. "But of course. Luxanna, she... She had always been special. Be it her powers or the fact that she's the reincarnation of a Demacian saint, it would be normal for her to be... unique, don't you think?"

Katarina nodded. Once she decided to play along, there was no coming back. "But of course. She's a precious young lady indeed."

"Oh my, are you friends with her?" Lilia asked, but there was something about the way she said the word 'friends', it somehow ticked Katarina off.

"I am. Quite _close_ friends, if I might add. Which is exactly why, her sudden disappearance has had me on the verge of tears."

Another gasp coming from the Madame. "Indeed. As her mother, you have no idea how distressed I feel, without knowing about my daughter's whereabouts. I can only pray she will get back home safe and sound."

 _My ass. You pray for her to be locked somewhere forever, you witch._ Katarina thought, keeping her expressions under control. "Indeed," she replied instead. _I'll get to the bottom of this, don't you worry Madame. Whatever you're trying to hide, I'll make sure to reveal it, no matter what it takes._

* * *

It sounded as though rapid droplets of rain were trying to break the glass, and that, in the middle of the night. The lady assassin tossed and turned on her side of the bed, hoping to ignore the annoying sound and go back to sleep, but once awoken, the chances were slim. As she rose to a sitting position, brushing her head to the side, she took a look at the man sleeping next to her. Of course, she was offered a separate room at first, as common courtesy dictated, but nothing could stop her from sharing the same bed with her beloved.

And yet, Katarina looked towards the window, from where that noise was coming and wasn't going to stop. Much to her surprise, it wasn't the rain at all – why would it rain in Demacia? It was a crow. With a silent gasp, the redhead made it out of the bed and hurried towards the window. Before she could open it, the crow slid through it, stepping onto the woman's palm. Soon, it dissipated among the rest of the shadows, leaving her with a piece of paper with a few words written on it in a rush.

She frowned at the piece of paper, and couldn't make out much. The words read: _danger. Shurima. hurry up._

"What the hell, Talon?! You go missing for almost two weeks and then you contact me with four words? Like, seriously..."

Little did she know, the information in that rushed letter was more crucial than any other warning.

* * *

Aaaannnddd the title is finally explained :D In one sentence, nevertheless, lmao. I'm lame. Very lame.

I don't know what to say, I like the fact that Kat is getting stuff done :D Well, she's important to the story, so it's normal, I guess. Sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there tho c: And by the way, would you want me to share some drawings? I usually draw random scenes from my stories and have been doing so with this one :D was wondering if you'd like to see?

And also, thank you very much for your support! I'm sorry if I upset you with my other message, it wasn't intended. It's just, you know, I'm hungry for feedback and yeah . Your responses made me very happy tho! So thank you very much, from the bottom of my heart 3

 **Chatting Corner**

 **Guest:** Uhm, congrats? :D

 **RagtimeLady:** I'm glad you like it. I thank you for following it!

 **TheLastYukami:** Muahaha! :] Count on me for high quality lemons! xD

 **penthesilence:** Oh, well, do take a seat, make yourself comfy :D I'm not gonna let you go, now that you stayed! I'm glad you like what I wrote up to now :3

 **EDGLayla:** Who knows? I'm glad to see you every chapter! Thank you 3 Hope this one didn't disappoint :D

 **ilikepiederp:** Oww! :'C I'm sorry to hear that. I would be more than glad to hear your thoughts on every chapter! I don't consider you annoying. I don't mind any criticism, or anything at all, as long as you share your thoughts on the story. It's up to both the writer and the readers to make a good story, no? :D If I know what you enjoy and what you don't, I know what to avoid in the future ^.^ Meh, it's fine, don't worry about it xD It's just funny, cause I'm the total opposite. When I play supp and I see my adc gangbanged, I usually let him die if it's impossible and he's dumb. KDA over all xD I'm joking. No, I'm not, actually. But you know. DOn't aplogise for things you couldn't control ;D

 **Yvanor:** Hehe, I like to surprise you guys :D Nah, I'll keep writing and posting chapters, even if people end up getting tired of me q.q Thank you 3 I really appreciate your words, really!

 **Adonna2424:** Thank you for your support! I was going to message you and ask you a bunch of questions but I forgot xD I'll message you in the end lmao ;face palm;. I do re-read every chapter before posting it but meh, you know. There's always something sliding through. .


	8. -Eight

**Eight;**

She had always been different from the rest, of that much, she was aware as a child. Her family consisted of her father, her mother and her older brother, but she hadn't seen much of them. For some reason, her father kept himself locked in his study, and her mother tried to pay her little to no attention, leaving the little Luxanna with nobody but her older brother, Garen. That is, until he joined the military, and left her alone. Mostly, it were only the servants taking care of her, until she turned twelve, at the very least, when she was forced into the College of Magic and later on, into the military. Her mother turned out to be quite the heartless person.

She had grown used to being alone, looking out for herself, hiding her scars and licking her wounds. She was good at it – no, being a spy was the only thing she excelled in. Even though she was good with magic, she had no idea what it meant to have friends, what it meant to love, what it meant to have a family. Until she met _him_.

Well, for the second time. Officially, so to speak.

He was every bit of rebel, as she was every bit of good soldier, and he seemed to be as lonely as she felt. Maybe he yearned for warmth just as she craved to be held. There was darkness in his eyes, and she could be his light. He could be the one to make her whole.

Or break her apart.

The second version seemed more likely, in Lux's opinion. Talon du Couteau managed to tear her apart twice, and both times, she was the one to walk away. It was so much one tiny mage could handle. Talon was many things, an assassin, a coldblooded killer, a heartless Noxian scum, but to her, he seemed like the Noxian version of herself, someone who could be her family. But he would never feel the same way about her, for he had feelings towards someone else. Whatever he had told her, it was meaningless. It held no meaning, for Lux decided so. She was certain Katarina set out to find her and bring her back, and Talon was simply seeing to her request. He couldn't care less about her.

In the end, he was just like the rest.

" _Your tears might drown the world, Mistress,"_ a voice echoed in the distance, and Lux opened her eyes in surprise.

She no longer found herself on the hard mattress of a bed, and she was not on a ship sailing southern Valoran. No, she found herself lying in a thick fog, watching a shower of stars, with all four elements before her eyes. Her head felt heavy, and the mage had a difficult time rising to her feet, but the sight before her eyes was dazzling. Lux turned around in slow motion, to look at the wonderful landscape, having her heart ache in bliss. Wherever she was, it was beautiful.

" _We finally meet again, Mistress,"_ the same rich voice, belonging to a different world echoed in the back of her head, and the blonde flinched at the sound of it.

She kept looking around, trying to find the source, but was met with rivers running backwards and rocks falling onto the sky instead. Everything was weird, it made no sense in the least, and yet, she was not afraid. It was probably just a dream, after all.

" _Do not be afraid, we would never harm you."_ Again, the same voice, but this time, Lux could appoint it to a body, or well, sort of, as two shapes appeared before her eyes, floating in the air. Two dragons, like the ones she read about long ago, one pure white and the other pitch black.

She didn't move, but instead, waited for the serpents to scoot closer to her. And when they did, all she could do was watch them in awe. They were grandiose, beautiful creatures of ancient history. And the black serpent moved closer to her.

" _You may not remember us, however, for we've met minutes ago, but what may mean hundreds or even thousands of years to you,"_ the black dragon spoke, crimson eyes bearing into her thin form. Lux felt the need to put her arms around herself defensively. She wasn't afraid, but being cautious would never hurt.

"Who are you, and why am I here? What meaning does this encounter hold?" She dared to ask, despite herself.

The black serpent cocked its head to the side, and wore an expression which Lux considered as smiling. Sort of.

" _I am called Jion, and this is my brother, Senja. We are the ones guarding the_ Twilight of the Gods _"_ , the serpent spoke, and Lux only managed to frown.

That name, whatever it was, it did ring a bell, but she wasn't so sure what it meant. It could be anything, really. Familiar but strange at the same time.

"What is the _Twilight of the Gods_?" The mage found the courage to ask, hoping for a clear answer, but doubting she'd get a straight one.

" _Who, not what."_ The white serpent – Senja – corrected her and Lux had the instinct to roll her eyes but held herself back.

Jion made a sound which seemed like chuckling, but it was a deep rumble in truth. _"We guard the_ Twilight of the Gods _, this universe you only see a part of as of now, until its rightful owner claims it for himself. However, it is more of a stance, where every element is in symbiosis with itself. What you see now, the rivers, the stars, fire and the rocks, they are the elements seeking peace within themselves, until our God revives. And the Twilight God will soon arrive, after hours of waiting. For you, Mistress, and the Master have become one in twilight."_

The frown only deepened on Lux's face, as it sounded like utter nonsense. It might be just a very vivid dream, after all. Two ancient Ionian gods talking to her, and speaking about symbiosis and unions and stuff. Who would make such stories up? She clearly had mental issues, all right.

"I don't understand. What does any of that have to do with me? I'm just one light mage, I'm not even important."

Jion looked at her intently, and she was afraid that he might suddenly swallow her up, but instead, everything in the background stopped. The stars were no longer falling, the rivers froze in time and fire died out. The only thing that didn't change was the fog, and she noticed how the shades shifted from dark to bright, in a continuous effort to attract her attention.

" _Mistress, twilight is the door which connects all elements, especially the two stronger ones: the light and the dark. Just as shadows cover your heart, light shines upon his face, in an endless fusion of you two moving closer. You may disagree with it, call this all a fraud, but in time, everything will unfold before your beautiful eyes."_

And with those words, Lux could taste salt in her mouth and her eyes opened to find herself in her empty cabin, in the middle of the night. Shivers raced down her spine, and out if impulse, she placed her arms around her abdomen, hugging herself tight.

* * *

The signs of autumn coming were everywhere, one just had to look closely. And despite not being such a huge fan of Demacia, a certain redhead found the scenery of emerald forests turning different shades, consisting of amber, gold and brown quite enchanting. It's been two weeks since arriving to Demacia, nearly a week ever since Talon had sent her a message, only to go under for good. No matter how much she tried to contact him, it was a dead end. And that made her worry. Being left with no ways of contacting him, all she was left to do was try her best at gathering information.

But that too, was not an easy task. Katarina tried her best to look around without seeming suspicious, blaming her curious side at seeing so many marvellous things and wanting to delight herself more, but as expected, Lilia was good at hiding anything that could compromise her. So all the redhead was left with, was spending time with Garen when he was home, and looking around the library when he was gone.

That day was the same, as Katarina looked through the books from the library with a bored expression, allowing the golden sunlight into the dusty room through the wall-sized windows. It made no sense, but she had to start from somewhere. The more time she spent there doing nothing, the more dangerous the situation would become for Lux. She could only guess the Inquisitors would set out after her soon. And not only her, but Talon too, since his so-called vacation was long overdue, but he didn't say a word.

With a heavy sigh, she trailed long fingers over the last shelf she could reach, paying little attention to the volumes as she was running by them, only boring titles and even more boring authors. But, as she wasn't paying enough attention, somehow she managed to cut herself, but how, she had no idea.

"Ow! Come on now," she cried out in frustration as she licked her freshly cut finger, looking at the shelf with a frown.

The book she cut herself on had a page out, and Katarina being Katarina, she just _had_ to hurt herself. But looking closely at the book, it seemed different from the rest. For one, it wasn't as dusty as the rest and two, it had no title. It wasn't as thick as the rest either. So, with meek curiosity, she took out the book, analysing the golden cover, and noticing that nothing but a crest shaped in ' _V'_ was written on the front. The pages were golden, proving its age, but to the redhead, it seemed more like a diary than a novel. Of course, she couldn't easily open it since it was sealed with an old, rusty lock.

"Hmm," she grimaced as she scanned the diary from every direction, pondering just how good her lock picking skills were, or if she needed to just break the lock to open it.

It seemed suspicious, at the very least. Why someone would keep a diary like that in the library, and locked, at that? There must be a story behind the diary, and Katarina was determined to find it. Or, well, at least give it a try. But having no idea whether the lock was enchanted or not, it might cause some troubles. And she couldn't just show it to Garen or Lilia either, the Madam would simply take it away and any clues which may lie within the diary would be forever lost.

And as immersed in her thoughts as she was, Katarina, one of the finest assassins, failed to notice the second presence in the library.

"I'm surprised you found that so easily," a voice echoed behind her back and the redhead nearly lost herself due to a heart attack.

Turning around in an oppressive manner, she was ready to jump on whoever dared to disturb her, but the figure of the other person made her freeze in her tracks instead. Before her, there was a man leaning against one of the many armchairs, and watching her with a smile. He was tall, sporting ashy brown hair, and hazel eyes which were so familiar. The man wore a plain white shirt with a vest and dark trousers, and he seemed old, somewhere in his early to mid 50s. Yet, Katarina knew for sure just who she was dealing with, even though it was their first meeting.

"You must be Katarina, my son's lover." The man said, proving the redhead's point.

As quickly as she could, she hid the diary behind her and nodded towards the man. "Nice to meet you," she then said awkwardly, having no idea how to act around this man.

In her short stay, Katarina found out that the master of the household rarely leaves his study and that he and the Madam don't share the same room. As of to why, nobody knows. From the talks and rumours, she thought he'd be some creepy old geezer, but turns out he's quite the handsome one, and good at sneaking around dangerous assassins for his age.

"Nobody comes to the library anymore, so I always thought I'd be the only one here," Edgar said, as he paced around casually, while Katarina kept up her guard.

Sure, lashing out at the father of her lover would not be the best idea, but being cautious never hurt. Or, well, it didn't hurt as badly.

"I could leave, if I'm a bother," she tried to sound just as casual, though she was well aware that she was giving herself away.

Edgar chuckled and waved a hand at her. "Don't be silly. There's many things to find out, by coming to the library," he said, with a smile.

Point taken.

"No need to be so cautious, though, I'm not going to hurt you. Elizabeth would probably haunt me for the rest of my life, if I were to harm her daughter."

At his last sentence, all of the redhead's walls crumbled to the floor, making place for a devastated look. It was the first time Katarina has heard her mother's name in years, and it was spoken by the one person she would least expect.

"Y-you knew my mother?" Her question came out as a stutter, and Katarina cursed herself for sounding so weak.

Edgar stepped closer to the shelves, looking through the books curiously, though she doubted he didn't know them by heart. "Yes. I've known Marcus and Elizabeth for a long time, ever since we were younger. And it makes me happy to see that their daughter has grown up into such a lovely lady. Then again, fate pulls curious stunts at us, for I would've never expected Elizabeth's daughter to fall in love with my son." He chuckled at that.

The redhead could only look at the man dumbfounded and suddenly feeling emptiness in her heart. Her mother was acquainted with Garen's father? Why was she not informed of that? Just how did they even know one another?

"Anyways, that diary you're trying to hide so intently, how did you find it?" He asked, the question sounding more grave than is should have. But since he knew, there was no point in hiding it behind her back anymore.

"I-I cut myself in one of its pages," the lady assassin replied awkwardly, the answer sounding just as silly. But it was a fact, and she couldn't change that.

Besides, Edgar Crownguard didn't seem so menacing, and he certainly didn't give off the feeling of antagonizing her. Besides, he did say he wouldn't hurt her, right?

Amusement was written all over his face. "That certainly is unexpected. I'm sure the owner of the diary is having a fit of laughter right now, wherever _she_ is."

"What do you mean?" The frown returned to her features, as she asked him that.

"You may keep it. And you may read it, if you find a way to open it, that is." Edgar spoke again, walking away from Katarina this time.

All she could do was frown at his back.

"You will need a key to do so, however." And with that, he was gone, his steps echoless and presence unknown.

* * *

Meditating always calmed her turbulent thoughts, and given the recent happenings within the Institute, it always helped Syndra to keep herself stable. Not hearing from Lux for almost three weeks, Talon disappearing soon after and then Katarina and Garen heading for Demacia were details that caused her to worry repeatedly. Not to mention the fact that she was left on the outside, without being informed of anything. Maybe nothing major happened to any of them, maybe they would return soon.

Just who was she trying to delude? The Sovereign was well aware that a storm was approaching, and she knew it wasn't just her sensing the shift in the air.

She was headed back to her chambers, when a figure of a certain someone cut her way and Syndra narrowed her eyes at the other woman. Despite their shared past, she tried to avoid Karma the best she could. But the other seeking her out meant that something happened indeed. It was both a relief and a source of worry for the Sovereign, as she would finally know something, at the cost of it being serious.

"I spoke with the Elders, and then with Zed." Karma said curtly, looking at Syndra in the eye.

Her frown deepened, as her magical balls started to shift to a darker shade. "I don't keep in touch with him, you know that. Ever since _that_ incident, I haven't spoken to him." She said with slight annoyance, not being in the mood to be accused to talking to the person she loved the most, despite it being forbidden.

Karma rolled her eyes instead. "I'm well aware of that and it's not something I care about. Zed contacted the Elders, saying the Twin Serpent Gods disappeared."

Syndra gasped, her shock transferring to her balls, which started to become unstable. "It makes no sense for them to disappear, unless–" And as realisation struck her, the Sovereign covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

"The _Twilight of the Gods_ is coming. We need to prepare for war."

"But he hasn't done anything yet. Hell, he isn't even _born_ yet!" Her voice rose a few octaves, despite herself. Hearing Karma speak of war against an unborn child made her stomach turn. Sure, that child will be dangerous, he might threaten the balance of the world...

"That doesn't change the fact that we can't let him be born."

Or he might bring the world back to its rightful state.

Just as Karma said that and Syndra thought of something else, they both felt something menacing cross the yard. Not far from them, three dark figures were headed to the Gates, catching everyone's attention. The leader of the trio, a female, was sporting wings and a mask of a woman crying tears of blood, while the second man was carrying around a coffin, and the third had razor shaped blades attached to his arms, as his figure vaporised midway.

"The Inquisitors," both women said, as they shared a look of concern.

* * *

Probably the best part of living in Demacia for almost a month was the fact that slowly, Katarina had gotten accustomed to certain things, such as dressing in brighter colours. Surely, she still hated the food, and loathed the fact that she had to go through such things to fit in, but it was better than being suspicious while walking around in the city. And the second best thing was that she had an ally she could always turn to and discuss a shared topic.

Katarina would have never thought that she'd be so close to any other Demacian besides the Crownguard siblings, but one should never say never.

Headed towards the coffee shop she would always meet up with a certain ranger, the redhead took in the incoming fall, and realised that, despite not as rich as Noxus, Demacia had more trees and flowers in the city. Which was sort of nice, she supposed.

As she arrived to the coffee shop, the one she was meeting was already there, enjoying the usual latte. "Hey," Quinn greeted the redhead, as she sat across from her.

"Hi, what's up?"

Quinn shrugged. That was the best place to meet and talk, since few people knew of the coffee shop and the beverage was heavenly. Two birds with one stone, no offense to Valor.

"Found some weird stuff in the archives, though I have no idea what to do with them. What about you, have you managed to find the key or open the lock of the diary?" The ranger then asked, straight to the point.

"Sadly no," the redhead replied, after ordering her usual coffee, and grimacing at the bad news. "What about the archives?"

"Well," Quinn began, after sipping from her drink, "apparently, Edgar and Lilia got married after Garen was born, and he was engaged to someone else. Later, he got engaged to Lilia and she gave birth to Garen before their wedding. That's not all. Around the time Lux was born, Lilia went away for almost a year, and nobody knew of her surroundings, and then returned with a newborn Lux. Well, sort of newborn. She was two or three months old already."

The redhead frowned. "Couldn't she have remained there, wherever she was until Lux grew older or something?"

"That's what I thought too, but when she returned and registered Lux, she made it seem as though she was at most two weeks old. Which makes no sense." Quinn frowned as she spoke of that, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear.

Katarina nodded in agreement. It was suspicious indeed. "What about the other woman, the one who Edgar was initially supposed to marry?"

"I don't know, records about her were either hidden or disposed of. I think our only chance is to ask people around, someone who might know."

"Myeah, but it's still a weird topic to speak about." Katarina said, as she was trying to connect the dots. Everything was such a blur, and she desperately wanted to find an answer, anything that could save Lux.

"I think our best shot would be at Jarvan the 3rd's birthday party, which will be held in a week. It's going to be held at the palace, and lots of rooms won't be guarded heavily. We might get some clues." Quinn had a point, they might find something at the palace.

But a week was a long time, and Lux didn't have such luxury. She had to search harder, see if she could find anything until then.

"We have to hurry. Word is, the Inquisitors are already out, and they're after both Lux and my brother."

* * *

Hello! First of all, I'd like to apologise for not updating sooner. I know the story became a weekly update, but I had some health issues, and exams are coming, so I'm afraid updating won't be as frequent for a while. I'll still try to update whenever I can, but it won't be as frequent, until I get over with exams and finish my internship in July. So until August or so, I don't know when I'll update.

As usual, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them!

All in all, things are starting to move a bit, but even more questions rise. Eventually, it will all make sense, though. Or, at least I hope it will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll look forward to your reviews!

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **TheLoreGeek:** I know some stuff doesn't match with the lore itself, but I had to change certain details to match with what I have in mind, and also with the lore. If you do come accross some more differencies, do tell, but I hope it won't disturb you much.

 **EDGLayla:** I'm glad it did! And guess what, now Edgar appeared as well, to complicate things further!

 **Adonna2424:** Sorry for the typos and mistakes, sometimes I can't notice them, even if I read the chapter twice. I'll be waiting for your reply in that case.


	9. -Nine

**Nine;**

It was the first morning of summer turning into autumn, and the sunrise never felt more filled with life, as it did then. Autumn was usually considered the season of dying, with nature losing its riches, the weather turning cold, and imminently, creating the path towards death, represented by winter. Autumn is nothing to romanticize about, for most novelists think of it as the season of depravation, where this heartless mistress withers nature and forces animals into hiding. She wasn't one of them. Like many others, she stopped liking autumn when her mother had been murdered on a chilly autumn night, almost a decade in the past. With the flickering of the lights and the main doors left open as if to allow the mistress to see whoever's artwork, leaves have covered the lifeless body of Elizabeth du Couteau, colours of golden and brown tainted with the bloodiest of reds in the saddest of serenades. With a display, mocking life itself, exaggerating the meaning of the season, in a heartless attempt to prove that autumn, was indeed, the foreshadowing of death.

She disliked the season ever since. She found herself agreeing that indeed, autumn was nothing but a foretelling of death, as she had lost every bit of family that night. Cassiopeia distanced herself, her father busied himself with work and investigations, while poor Katarina was left on her own. And she might have submitted to madness, had it not been for her brother, to put her back on her feet. For that, she would forever be in his debt.

Waking with a start, emerald eyes looked around the room, bathed in a golden sunlight, and she noticed she had been alone. Garen must've woken up before her but he didn't want to disturb her sleep.

Running a hand through fiery locks, Katarina forced away any thoughts of her mother and the night she was forced to leave her, and decided to get up instead. It had been so long since she last had nightmares about the night her mother was murdered, and that scene had scarred her greatly, especially because she was the one to find her. Perhaps, meeting with Edgar the other day revoked such memories, and Katarina didn't like it. She, after all, hated everything that made her feel weak.

Getting off the bed, she tied her long hair messily and headed to one of the drawers, where she kept some of her clothes, and after opening it, she quickly searched for the diary she had hidden there. It's been a few days since her meeting Edgar, but she couldn't find any clues regarding it. And that caused Katarina a great deal of frustration.

"Not like it's going to open by itself if I stare at it long enough," she said to herself with a heavy sigh, and, running her fingers over the elegant 'V' on the front, she decided to tuck it away and get ready for breakfast.

She had learned from the maids that Garen was finishing up his morning training so she walked around the house without a purpose, taking in the details in the meanwhile. It was a grand house, decorated lavishly, and even if it displayed such affection to family and predecessors, it seemed awfully cold to her. Maybe even colder than her house, back in Noxus.

Eventually, Katarina was summoned for breakfast, and with yet another sigh, she headed to the dining hall, preparing herself for yet another lovely meal with the Madame. Over her stay, she tried her best to hold proper conversations with the woman, even though she felt that she wanted to strangle Lilia most of the time. Besides, if there was no need to, Katarina wouldn't engage in a conversation with her.

She tried to take her sweet time to walk there, for she knew Garen would be a bit late, and spending time alone with Lilia was not on the list of her must-do things. And as her predictions turned out to be right, Katarina was faced with the Madame sitting at the head of the table, looking at her with the same plastic smile she always wore around.

"Good morning, dear," she greeted first, as Katarina took her usual seat, next to Garen's.

"Good morning to you as well, Madame Lilia," the redhead replied with the same politeness, offering a smile of her own.

"Did you sleep well?" She then proceeded with small talk, something Katarina was not in the mood for, but had to endure anyways.

"Of course, it's very comfortable sleeping in your beds," the redhead replied, the smile freezing on her face.

On a different occasion, Lilia mentioned that preparing a guestroom for her was proper etiquette, despite that she wasn't using it. Though, Katarina knew the Madame didn't like the fact that she was spending most of her time in Garen's bedroom, but she would never admit to it, out of appearances.

"I wish my son would learn how to manage his time better. Making two ladies wait is quite rude," the Madame added with an exaggerated sigh, to which Katarina only chuckled.

"Indeed."

After a few more minutes of hellish conversation, Garen appeared in the hall and joined the two for what would become an... interesting morning.

"Good morning, mother," he greeted the Madame first then proceeded to give his lover a chaste kiss.

"You should try to be more punctual from now on, darling," Lilia spoke with a frown, though Katarina knew it was nothing serious. Yet another facade.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Was all he said.

"Well then, shall we begin?" The Madame then changed the subject and rang the bell, for breakfast to be brought.

Except, instead of the maid bringing breakfast, probably the most unexpected person walked through the doors, and Katarina could barely conceal her smile of triumph when she saw Lilia's face go pale. Garen was just as surprised to watch his father head towards the table, and stop right beside Lilia. With a casual gesture of placing his hand on the backrest of her chair, he regarded the three with a charming smile.

"What a nice morning we have. The transition to autumn is as smooth as always." Edgar spoke with a smile that made the Madame freeze on her spot.

"Father! You finally decided to join us for a meal!" Garen beamed with joy, completely oblivious to the state this turn of events have caused his mother.

"But of course. Spending time with _family_ is always rewarding," Edgar said, while looking at Katarina this time. She blinked surprised but only managed to offer a small smile. "Well then, dear wife, may I?" He asked the Madame, running his fingers through her ebony hair, a gesture which made Lilia flinch and quickly get up.

She then, wordlessly, took the empty seat to Edgar's right, with Garen and Katarina to his left.

When the maid came serving breakfast she was dumbfounded for a minute, seeing the Master of the house, and even more panicked when noticing that the Madame had no plate. So she quickly rushed back in the kitchen to bring her everything she needed and only after did she serve breakfast.

For the first time ever since stepping into that house, Katarina felt that she had won, even though she did nothing. Yet, she saw in Edgar a possible ally, someone who, although remained in the shadows, was still able to halt Lilia's every movement.

"Meet Katarina du Couteau, my lover," Garen rushed to introduce her, though the redhead wondered if Edgar was going to acknowledge their meeting prior or not.

And of course, she wasn't disappointed. "It is lovely to see you again. You become prettier by the passing of days," the Master spoke with the same charming smile, but this time, directed at her.

Call it silly, but she felt her cheeks turn a brighter shade, nearly competing with her hair.

"Oh, you've met before?" Garen was back to being dumbfounded.

"We did the other day, at the library. He suggested a few amazing books to read," Katarina replied, purposely turning towards Lilia, showcasing a bright smile.

For a split of a second, she saw panic in the Madame's eyes, but it was quickly replaced by the usual plasticity. "That is amazing. Edgar's suggestion must have been truly amazing."

"Indeed. I just simply _cannot_ get that book out of my head," the redhead emphasized, while turning to the Master this time, whose smile widened into a boyish one.

"But of course, we are proud of our library, though it's become a place frequented by the ghosts of the past," Edgar spoke casually, and at his statement, Lilia froze for a second once again.

It might've been silly, but Katarina had this hunch that Edgar knew something, and whatever he knew might be of help to her and imminently, saving Lux. But talking to him without knowing him was equal to walking on shifting sands, so she had to prepare the ground first. How she was supposed to do that, Katarina wasn't sure. The Master of the Crownguard household seemed to be as mysterious to her as he was clearly frightening to Lilia. Ever since arriving, Katarina thought she was at an disadvantage, since Lilia controlled everything, including the oh-so called husband feeling unwell, but maybe Edgar putting a wall between them had different meanings.

She just had to find them out.

Somehow.

"What have you been doing, Father? We've been here for a while now, and you haven't showed yourself until now." Garen was the one to speak after a few moments of silence, where everyone tended to their meal.

Katarina's interest was immediately piqued. Anything about Edgar was welcome, at this point.

"Oh, you know, researching for my new book and trying to put some information into words," that was a vague answer.

Probably sensing Katarina's frown, Garen quickly turned his attention towards her, as if to answer an unspoken question. "He's an anthropologist, so he spends most of the time in the past than with us." He then chuckled, as Edgar shrugged, with a smile on his face.

"What are you writing about this time around?" Katarina then found herself asking, eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Well, this time around, it's a combination of science and mysticism, something that will clearly throw the majority of historians off their feet. It's called _Uitoria: Ab Aeterno_ , and it's a study on Demacia's most prized and selfless saints, Yoanna d'Arc, who was ultimately betrayed by her nation. Despite most labelling it as a simple myth, there are documents – private, of course – stating that she had actually been real, and by my thesis, I plan to prove this, and also the fact that her, Yoanna's heritage goes on, the same way some of her powers were inherited by Lux and _Vic_ –"

"Dear!" Lilia's sudden outburst made everyone flinch, especially since it was the first time she spoke after starting breakfast, and in such a manner, at that. "I don't think they're that interested in your field of work, dear. Besides, maybe it's time to stop fantasising about the past and focus more on the present, alright?" She then spoke with spite, despite wearing her plastic smile.

Katarina stole a glance at Edgar, and much to her surprise, his expression had darkened considerably, as he looked like he was about to tear at the woman in any given moment. "I believe you're the last person who should mention that, _dear wife_." Edgar said with a tone of sweetness and a smile on his own, but where Lilia with her plasticity seemed annoying, Edgar with that approach was outright frightening.

But what Katarina had learned form that exchange was that, the Crownguard couple was not only on bad terms, but they also hated each other, at some point. And seeing that exchange, it only proved the redhead what a formidable opponent Lilia was, and how difficult it would be to take her down.

" _Dear_ , I believe you remained confined in your office for so long you've lost touch with reality. Where were you when your daughter ran away from the Institute, bringing shame to our family? As her father, you're supposed to turn the Earth upside down in a quest to find her, and yet, here you are, talking about saints and all that gibberish."

For one, Katarina noticed that Lilia was absurdly bothered by Edgar's choice of research, but for what reason, she couldn't guess. Sure, she knew that Lux might've been the reincarnation of Yoanna, as she heard the story of the saint fighting for Demacia, only to be accused of being a witch and burned later but...

 _Uictoria: Aeb Aeterno_... _Uictoria... Uictoria..._ Victoria... Victoria?

 _V_?!

Her eyes widened upon realising this and Katarina nearly jumped to her feet, but held herself back instead and looked at Edgar, who caught her gaze, and, as if reading her mind, smiled at her.

"Now, let's not continue this discussion." Garen was the one to step in this time. But by the way he spoke and looked, it seemed as though it wasn't anything new. "Lux must've had her reasons for leaving and not returning. But we will find her. And when we do, everything will go back to normal."

His blind faith was something out of the ordinary, Katarina was sure of it. Even though she doubted things will return to normal anytime soon.

At least she got a clue, regarding the owner of the diary. Edgar had a slip when they first met, saying that it was _her journal_ , so, at least now, Katarina could attribute the _V_ to a name, to _Victoria_. The next step was finding out just who this woman was. Maybe in uncovering her lied Lux's saving.

* * *

Travelling by a ship was not a unique experience for Lux, as she had done so before, except, this time was different. Ever since having that dream with the Twin Serpents, she felt restless. And not only restless, but also sick. She didn't have motion sickness or such, so feeling that awful had no explanation. But despite that, she managed to set foot on the abandoned southern area, from where she would head towards the lost city of Icathia. Its exact location was still relatively known, but Lux had come such a long way, and she wouldn't stop now.

The air was dry, as the desert expanded everywhere her eyes could see and she hated it deeply.

"No point running now, Lux." She told to her own self as a weak encouragement, walking forward to the dry hell.

Leaving Talon behind like that, so many days in the past – she had lost count – couldn't sit well with her, even though she knew it was probably the best choice. Not for Talon, but possibly for her... She wasn't so selfless to think first of Talon's wellbeing, for if she did, she would probably be in his arms then, instead of breathing sand. Or who knows, maybe she'd be at the Institute, acting like the bubbly mage shooting lasers, chatting with Katarina and Garen, meditating with Syndra and fooling around with Quinn. But that was a life she decided to leave behind the moment she realised that her mother wouldn't stop hunting her, not until she was dead.

Her powers had been unique, looked up at, because she signified light and everything good, but people didn't know just how great of a burden those powers brought her. And they will never know, for if they did, the Crownguards would probably lose face in front of the whole continent.

"Hmm..." Lux looked around aimlessly, realising that she might've been lost, but decided to make a fire and consult her lovely blue, farsight orb to give her guidance. It was becoming dark anyways, so she would need some rest.

Granted, the desert wasn't the best of resting places, but she had to do with it.

It was cold, and Lux couldn't rest well, and her fire wasn't even that big, since she didn't want to attract the attention of the wild animals, but it was still scary. Not that she couldn't live with that fear for a night, since she'd been through worse, but...

It wasn't until a few minutes later that her fears proved to come true. She heard a rustling nearby her, and Lux grabbed a hold of her baton, trying her best not to move. It wasn't an animal, since the steps were too light, and the movements were careful, as if not to disturb anything. It might've been a thief, but as long as she moved first, she'd have the upper hand. As the thief walked around her makeshift camp, looking for whatnot, Lux sprung to her feet and caught them in a quick light binding.

Much to her surprise, however, she wasn't met with a grunt or a shabby thief, but was faced with a small girl looking back at her with big eyes. The ambush gone wrong must've surprised her as it did Lux. The girl was younger than her, sporting a burgundy cape, short locks of brown and hazel eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lux asked with a frown, walking closer to the girl, taking in her appearance. She looked familiar. She must've been on the same ship Lux picked, as she remembered a fight back when they arrived, that someone sneaked among the cargo.

"I have no obligation to answer that question." The girl replied cheekily, to which Lux only smiled.

Such energy coming from such a young girl.

"Given the fact that I'm the one holding you, I think you actually do." Lux was the one with the advantage and she wouldn't lose her ground.

At that, the girl simply rolled her eyes. "Please, why should I answer to someone who's not wearing her real face?"

That statement made Lux widen her eyes. Indeed, she masked her appearance into one of a girl with shoulder length hair and green eyes, but she would've never expected a young girl to tell her apart.

"What makes you think that?" Still, Lux was in for a little interrogation. It's been so long since she had company, after all.

The girl made yet another face, which amused Lux, at the very least. "The earth tells me so. The way you move on the ground gives you away, that it's not your real appearance. Now let go of me."

That statement implied that the girl was also a mage. And by her clothes and hair ornament, she must be from a nomad tribe, probably from around the desert, given her tanned skin. Still, being able to look through her magic was something not many managed to do.

"If you answer my questions, I just might." That didn't mean that Lux would give in, though. "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

The girl was clearly annoyed by her persistence, but she either gave in the nice way or gave in the hard way. There wasn't much of a choice.

"Look, missy, I could say the same. How about you let go of me before _you_ get hurt?"

Lux frowned at that, but before she could react, she felt the ground shift beneath her feet, creating a wall around her, which would most certainly swallow her up. And she couldn't die before reaching Icathia, or her whole purpose would go to waste.

"Alright." Lux said as she lifted the spell and shifted to her real appearance. "I'm Lux and I demand an explanation."

Gathering to her feet, the girl arranged her clothes and looked at the blonde with an unwavering gaze. "I'm Taliyah. Sorry for trying to steal, but I don't have food on me and I'm quite hungry." She then explained with a casual shrug.

That certainly took Lux by surprise. That girl, Taliyah, was certainly one of her kind. But she didn't seem a bad person, so sharing the little food she had on her wouldn't hurt.

"Alright Taliyah, let's have breakfast then." Lux then chimed with a chuckle.

Besides, if the girl did prove to be dangerous, she could be taken care of before she'd hurt Lux.

The two sat around the fire, preparing to eat, even though it was mostly Taliyah who ate, since Lux wasn't feeling hungry.

"You should eat too. It's not good if you don't eat enough in your state." Taliyah said in-between eating, but Lux had no idea what she was talking about so she said nothing regarding that.

"Were you following me?" She asked, instead.

"Yeah. I saw you headed towards the desert and I thought maybe you took the long route towards Shurima, from Ionia." The one who said you could win people over with food was very right. At that moment, Taliyah seemed not to doubt Lux at all.

Not that she had reasons to. After all, Lux would rise her weapon only if she were in danger.

"No, I'm headed to Icathia. Still, there's a long way for you to go. You should've come prepared."

With a shrug, the girl replied. "I didn't have time. I've been on the run."

Now that did sound familiar.

"What are you doing in Icathia? That's a lost city. Are you some archaeologist or something?" She then asked, finally finishing her meal.

Lux chuckled at her gullible personality.

"I'm afraid not, but I do have my reasons."

And long before any of the two could say something, they felt a shift in temperature. Something was closing in on them, and it was nothing good. Lux knew very well what that presence meant, but had no idea how to fend them off. Not to mention, she couldn't make the girl stay.

"You should leave. This isn't your fight." Lux said gravely as she grabbed her baton and rose to her feet.

Much to her surprise, Taliyah stood next to her. "You gave me food. It's very much my fight as well."

Somehow, Lux was grateful for the girl to decide to stick by her, even though she wouldn't trust her completely. Blind faith led to ultimate death. But at least now she might've had a chance into taking those two down.

From the horizon, along with the rising sun, two shapes appeared, closing in on the mages. The closer they got, the more evident their identities have become.

"Who are they?" Taliyah asked as she prepared herself for battle.

"The Inquisitors," Lux replied with a deep frown.

"Did you do something bad?"

With a chuckle, the blonde replied. "I ran away. Ran away from something that could no longer give me hope."

* * *

Becoming one with shadows was one thing, but turning dark was beyond his powers. He made use of darkness, but he couldn't possibly become one with it. Not that it mattered much, since all he wanted was to catch up with Lux. She was half a day ahead of him, but with his speed he could easily catch up. Since he knew where she was headed, it was only a matter of time.

So, when Talon felt pure, evil darkness close in on him, all he could do was curse in spite. A distraction was the last thing he needed, for it would slow him down greatly. Not only that, but he knew that by himself, there was no way he could defeat the one thing which gave him strength.

"Hello darkness, your old friend..." A voice echoed around him, as the fog of darkness thickened until the point where it shut out the light.

He had been left alone with all his demons, forced to fight a battle he knew he couldn't win.

* * *

Hello everyone how have you been? Sorry for the lack of updates, but exams have kept me rather busy. At any rate, we're in for some action in the next chapter! Not to mention the hints I've placed everywhere in this chapter! :D P.S. Don't you just loooooove Edgar? xD

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **Yvanor:** Thank you very much! I appreciate your kind words. I also hope your issues have been fixed :S

 **TheLastYukami:** That's a nice reference! I like it :D

 **EDGLayla:** Actually I've been thinking of you while writing the part with Edgar xD I hope it didn't disappoint :D

 **ilikepiederp:** Thank you so much! I appreciate it. I can't wait to be done with everything myself X_X I like Edgar's personality too. I'd write just about him if I could rofl


	10. -Ten

**Ten;**

What is, after all, darkness? Is it a universe on its own, an element, like many more, strength, weakness? Does darkness determine the worth of an individual? Is darkness not... after all, just the absence of _light_?

Despite such thoughts running through his mind, the assassin knew he could never win against it. Had he known how to wield light, he would probably casted away the dark. But the best he could do was make use of the shadows lingering everywhere, and hide within them, only to strike down his opponents. He wasn't darkness, for he was only human. He didn't know how to wield magic, how to cast spells, how to connect with the universe. He had been an unwanted child, tossed away on the streets and picked up by a random man who'd become his father. Were it not for his sister and that stupid blondie, maybe he'd stayed as a heartless man, who only thought about ending lives.

But in the darkness, surrounded by a pitch-black abyss of a void, where not even his breathing, nor his heartbeat was audible, Talon had realised that, in the end, he was nothing.

"Silent, aren't we today?" The same bodiless voice echoed around the assassin, but he couldn't see anything. There wasn't anything to see, truth be told, for the Inquisitor that's come for him was nothing but a ghost of a man.

He hadn't done much research on Nocturne, but the darkness swallowing everything was enough. Or so it should've been.

"Show yourself," he demanded, tucking a strand of rebellious hazel behind his ear. His hood was pulled, revealing a rugged face with stubble, crimson eyes more similar to amber than ruby, with bags under them. His clothes were tattered and his general appearance unkempt. But none of that mattered to Talon – he had but one purpose: defeating that ghost and rushing to Lux's side. Because he knew that, if the Inquisitors caught up to him, they were most likely after Lux as well.

With a wicked laughter, Nocturne taunted the assassin. "Why? Are you afraid of the dark?"

Being helpless in that situation certainly didn't sit well with Talon, but more so, the fact that he was losing precious time in catching up with Lux.

"I don't have time to waste on you." He gritted his teeth, knuckles balled into fists at his sides. He hated feeling like that, but he had no options.

There was no way he would escape and... he had an even less likely chance to fight that _thing_ one on one and win.

Another dark chuckle filled his surroundings – Talon had no idea how much the darkness lasted, or how profound the abyss was, but he was damn sure he didn't want to find out. But walking around didn't help much, since he couldn't see anything. There was nothing. Just darkness.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. We were sent here for a reason," the voice echoed around him, and it only made Talon grimace.

"Then come get to your job. The faster we begin this the sooner it ends."

A pause. Talon didn't know if it lasted moments or hours, for there was no way to measure the passing of time.

"But my job isn't to fight you." And another chuckle. This time, the assassin could imagine before him the evil face of that creature, the bloody razors and bottomless eye sockets. What he said, however, made no sense. The Inquisitors' one job was to bring back those who broke the law of the Institute. What need would be there to keep him confined in one place?

As realisation struck, eyes of amber turned back crimson and they widened as his whole complexion went pale. The man took a step forward, whatever direction it was, then another, and another, until he was practically running. It was a stupid thing to do, since outrunning darkness was impossible, especially for a mere shadow like him, but what other option did he have? For some reason, the Institute knew he was chasing Lux, and they were trying to keep him off until the others captured her, or even _worse_.

"You're not gonna win." Talon spoke to nobody in particular, as he tried to hold onto himself. Giving in to darkness wasn't going to help. He was just a lonely shadow of a lost boy, about to be swallowed by the black. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't allow that, for he still had a promise to keep, and a stupid light mage to bring back.

Alas, he was just a shadow, running from the dark, headed towards nothing. There was no light awaiting him, no salvation. Just an endless abyss of misery.

Another laughter, this time more sinister. "And how do you plan to stop me? You're trapped in my spell, as we both can see."

His steps wouldn't even echo, the veil of darkness was that thick. He was doing nothing, just running around in circles, sprouting big words. Pathetic. And as he was running, a blade sprung out of nowhere, cutting him on his torso. With a grunt, the assassin fell to the ground, clutching onto his torn front, waiting for the next blow, all the while he tried to get up and get moving. The blades tore at his flesh from every side, until he could no longer move. There was no sound, no smell of blood, just his pain and the abyss.

"Ugh..." He was crawling, trying to move forward, clutching at his deepest wound from his stomach, but strength was leaving him. He had to escape, he had to go to Lux and save her or something. But how was he supposed to do all of that, when he was stuck in that same exact place?

"You're dying Talon, alone, in a dark place. Nobody will notice your absence, because nobody cares. Don't you think I know?" The voice returned, but this time, Nocturne showed himself as well. The same sinister form floating in air, only his midsection visible, while the rest turned to smoke. The razor-sharp blades on each forearm winked at the assassin, like playful pets who can't wait to have more fun. "Why would Luxanna abandon you, after she got bored of her games? Did you really think some Demacian princess would settle for Noxian trash? Love, what is love? A facade, nothing but smoke and mirrors. Why else would Katarina send you to look for her? She could've done that herself if she truly cared. But she doesn't. Did you really think she chose you over Cassiopeia? I'm starting to think she was the only one sane, when she tried to kill you and Riven off, when Ionia fell. Yet, she was the one banished. Sure, there's always price to pay, we all know this. But maybe some of us forget to mind that there are the so-called social standings everywhere in this world. And you, my friend, happened to break many. I guess it's time to pay."

And as Nocturne said the last words, he grabbed a handful of Talon's hazel locks, forcing his head backwards, but he was only met with a grunt. The assassin held the other's gaze, eyes oscillating between crimson and amber, anger and hate swimming through his orbs. Was that really how he'd die? Under such circumstances and at the hands of that maniac? Was he truly left alone?

Had he been abandoned even by the shadows?

And that was when a lone drip echoed through the abyss. Talon noticed how the grip loosened on his hair and the blade moved away from his throat. It was just an echo, reverberating endlessly around them, in which used to be a deafening silence.

 _Are you dark enough?_

He inhaled sharply at that ever so familiar question and a sudden realisation struck him. The lack of sound, no echoes, not even his heartbeat could be heard. There was no scent of blood lingering around him and despite being stabbed so many times, he was still alive. In darkness, real darkness, no such state was possible. Darkness didn't close out the other senses, it enhanced them. Just as light was born of darkness, the dark could never overthrow the light. Instead, it gave birth to the shadows.

A chuckle and he felt Nocturne weakening beside him. Talon's chuckles never stopped, upon realising that what he went through was the ultimate state of darkness, but now that he found out about it, it had no effect on him. So he freed himself from that creature's grip, ran a bloodied hand through hazel locks and stared the monster in the eye.

"Nice trick. So this is what they call _vantablack_ , the one thing that light can't break through, something darker than black." The assassin spoke with strength he had no idea he held, and he noticed that the wounds don't hurt at all, despite the fact that blood was gushing out of every bit of him.

"How did you do that?" Nocturne asked with an incredulous look on his inhumane face.

Talon had no idea what he meant. "Do what?"

A click of tongue. "Don't play the fool with me. You know very well what I'm talking about. How did you take over darkness? That can't be possible. It can't happen. Noxian trash like _you_ controlling this? How could they pick you over me?" His words certainly made no sense, but Talon couldn't care less. Even if Nocturne had reign over darkness, he could always find refuge in the embrace of his shadows.

Looking around the abyss, Talon was rather fazed. To be surrounded by such a powerful... whatever it was, that no sound, no smell could pass through... It was as though he was in the core of darkness. But he wasn't afraid. Even if he couldn't win against it, because, if those senses couldn't get through, what chances light would have, the assassin would not give up. But he wouldn't die there. If his life were to end, however, it would most certainly be by _her_ side.

"I am dark enough. Enough to stand on equal ground with her. I'm not just a shadow created by the clashing of two colossal, but an element of bigger importance, if she so were to believe." He had no idea who he was talking to, to Nocturne, the abyss or maybe the serpents? No... No, no, no. None of them mattered. In his world, there was only Lux and Talon. Shadow and light. Polar opposites, trying to merge together. "To die by her side would be a lonely way to die." The assassin said with a smile, probably the first genuine one in years, if not decades. Well, two.

And something happened. Something out of the ordinary. Something that the physics and laws of the world wouldn't accept so easily. The darkness around them started to fade, turning transparent and then merging with the shadows, letting forth the light. The next second, Talon was back at the seashore, surrounded by sand. Nocturne was gone, no traces of him left behind.

"I might have failed..." A voice similar to Nocturne's echoed in the air and the assassin flinched at the suddenness. "But at least I know it's too late for the princess. You bested me, but you're not ready to pay the price."

All Talon knew was that something was bothering his eyes. He rubbed them with the back of his palm and when he opened them, the crimson was gone, and so was the amber, both replaced by two bottomless orbs of darkest black.

"Lux."

* * *

"I think we should run," that was the conclusion Taliyah came to, after analyzing the situation through and thorough, and getting the chills just watching those two close the distance.

Lux found herself smiling a bit, the corners of her mouth lifting in the slightest of smiles, under such circumstances. "You really should. This isn't your fight." The blonde tried to convince the girl once last time to flee, before it got too late, or she injured herself. That was no laughing matter, as both of them were in grave danger.

She knew very well that the Institute of War hired the Inquisitors to handle delicate matters, and since her mother cornered her, the High Counsellor would most likely finish the job. If she got caught there, she'd be forced back to the Institute only to be taken to Demacia afterwards. And she'd probably serve as a soldier for the rest of her life, or until some accidents would happen to her to leave her blind, deaf or all of the above. Then she'd be married into an influential family and she would have no say in the matter.

"C'mon Lux. I'll stick with you to the end okay? Besides, they can't be _that_ bad..." Taliyah looked up at the other mage, a glimmer of hope in her brown eyes. "Right?"

And just as she asked that, a fiery whip hit the sand between the two, forcing them apart.

"Okay, never mind my question. They can be that bad."

With some distance between the two mages, Kayle, who was the leader of the Inquisitors, stepped closer to Lux, a smug smile on her face and ashen wings on her back, as she was wearing her Inquisitors uniform, brown-coloured and military-like.

"It's been a while Luxanna. Ready to return to the Institute?" Kayle asked as she readied her sword, flames lighting it up in a blaze.

The blonde only rolled her eyes as she grabbed a tighter hold of her baton. She wouldn't back off so easily. "We both knows it's not going to happen, Kayle." She hoped it won't happen, at the very least.

She glanced over to Taliyah, who was giving a thorough look at her would-be opponent, aka Singed. Lux was pretty sure the huge coffin frightened the girl, but that was the least of their worries. She felt both glad and worried that she didn't end up alone against those two, but involving others, especially teens like Taliyah couldn't be good.

"Don't worry Luxanna, your time has come." Kayle stated, as she hurled up front, her wings lifting her off her feet and towards the light mage.

But Lux still had reflexes, so she dodged to her side and threw a light binding in Kayle's general direction, which missed by a few inches. Cursing under her breath, the mage cloaked herself with a prismatic barrier and dodging Kayle's attacks.

"Ha! Demacia's darling barely dodging my basic abilities! If your beloved country could see you! That, if they will still accept you back, after the humiliation you brought upon them!" Kayle taunted, while she kept chasing Lux. Because she had wings to help her out, she moved faster than Lux, all the while the blonde tried to think of something to help her out.

There wasn't much to hide behind, only rocks and sand, but the sand would easily disperse, at the briefest movement. And devising a plan under those circumstances wasn't as easy as it sounded. Add to it the fact that Lux felt so fatigued from so little effort, it made absolutely no sense. In the past, she could withstand not sleeping for days on missions, while now she was short on breath after a couple of minutes. What was going on with her?!

As she moved behind a pile of rocks, Kayle was quick to destroy it, but she was caught off guard, as Lux threw a binding and a singularity, soon followed by her final spark. It was all she could muster up to do, in that fatigued state she mysteriously found herself in.

But as the sand dispersed, much to her shock, Lux noticed that not a scratch was on her foe, as Kayle had shielded herself with a golden sphere, taking no damage at all. Had she not done that, she would have probably burned.

"Nice try, I give you that." Kayle taunted the mage, as she used a healing spell on herself, moving closer to the mage.

"I haven't even warmed up yet," the blonde replied as she staggered to her feet, narrowing baby blue eyes at the leader of the Inquisitors.

Facing the woman, she drew a few breaths of air, tasting sand on her tongue, and using her baton, she recreated her lucent singularity spell, but this time, in hundreds of copies. They were smaller, but had the same effect of twisting the air around them.

Kayle scoffed at the little toys and tried to cut through one with her holy sword, but detonating one singularity created a domino effect, and all of them started to explode around her. With one last glance, Lux turned her back at the scene and dashed away.

Taliyah wasn't having the time of her life either, since the man named Singed would only utter perverted words and laugh like a maniac. He was a creep all right. She tried to fend him off whenever he came at her with that creepy coffin of his, but she couldn't be casting spells ongoing, without getting tired. So in the end, Singed caught her off guard and flung her over his head, in a pool of weird looking sand, from which gas was coming out.

"Ah!" Taliyah cried out as she jumped to her feet, but she had a hard time from leaving that area, as she was slowed down for some reason.

"You'd make a nice toy, for those lonely nights," Singed confessed and it grossed Taliyah out so much that she immediately summoned a plate and surfed away from the guy.

"How do they even hire creeps like you at the Institute?! You're like, disgusting." The girl said through endless shivers, as she kept throwing rocks at the guy, but doing little to nothing.

Instead she was met with laughter. "Because only guys like me would do their dirty work, you silly girl."

"Wha-" Taliyah readied another retort, while kiting the creep, but all of a sudden, she noticed something purple around her, some sort of poisonous gas, and the world began to spin before her eyes. She tried to stop inhaling the gas, but it was already too late, as she was losing control of her magic.

The next thing she knew, was that the earth cried to her, pleading with her not to fall asleep. But she couldn't, she wasn't that strong. So she ended up losing consciousness. Singed obviously took advantage of the situation and he quickly took a hold of the girl, flinging her on his shoulder and happily heading towards Kayle.

It wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to let down her guard. Lux told her they were dangerous, and she was convinced of that as well. Then why, why did she not pay enough attention? Why was she so weak? Why was she always unable to protect the ones who mattered most?

 _They cannot die. If the mother dies, so does her child. If the child dies, the world ends._

 _"_ _And what am I supposed to do? I can't help them. I'm useless."_

 _Save them. Save us._

 _"_ _I can't."_

 _You can. Have faith in you, and in our connection._

The voice of the earth was filled with worry; worry towards Taliyah and worry towards Lux. Who would have thought, Mother Earth actually worrying for her children?

When Lux screamed atop of her lungs, Taliyah's eyes bolted open within a second, and much to her surprise. She was a fighter. She wouldn't go down so easily. So she kicked the creep in his nose with her knee, forcing the man to let go of her. Landing on her feet, she breathed in and out, concentrating on her powers and summoning the strongest and scariest of monsters. The ground split in two before her feet rising high in the sky, with a loud battle cry, nearly covering the sun. But that wasn't all. Not breaking her concentration, the girl twisted and turned the beast until it returned to her, allowing Taliyah to ride atop of it, and she then commanded to head towards Lux.

She arrived just in time. Kayle had a flaring whip around Lux's ankle, and was about to hit her, when Taliyah showed up all of a sudden, riding the enormous monster awakened from the ground.

"Lux, your hand!" She shouted as the monster dove lower and Taliyah reached out her hand towards the blonde.

The light mage was staring at them dumbfounded, baby blue eyes twice their size, but in the haze, she managed to hold onto Taliyah's hand, and she was pulled on the creature. It wasn't a living creature, per se, since it was brought to life from the ground, but the earth was very much alive in itself.

Taliyah moved the creature in a circle, raising the walls high around the two Inquisitors, effectively trapping them there. Kayle was knocked back during the saving act, and she was coming to just then, while Singed was still semi-unconscious. Stopping just in front of Kayle, she looked up with a grimace, as she noticed that Lux has escaped.

"Now what?" Taliyah asked the blonde, unsure about what was to follow. Lux knew very well, on the other hand. And from the look she shared with Kayle, the Inquisitor was aware as well.

So the light mage rose to her feet and limped next to Taliyah, looking down at Kayle with an empty expression.

"Once you do this, you won't ever return to your usual life." Kayle shouted from down the makeshift pit.

Lux knew that. Knew it so very well. "I was prepared for that ever since I set foot out of the Institute." She replied with a cold gaze.

With a chuckle, Kayle shook her head. "They won't stop. They won't stop until they hunt you down and burn you like they did to your ancestor."

"I am prepared for that as well." Cold. No emotion stuck to her. She hated feeling like that. Especially to someone she considered a colleague until recently.

"Then do it."

Lux turned to Taliyah and smiled the slightest of smiled. "Maybe you should close your eyes." As the girl frowned, she quickly added. "It's going to be very bright."

Taliyah turned her head away and Lux lifted her baton in front of her, charging it up and then releasing a huge bolt of pure light. Upon exploding, it turned into fire, which cascaded over the pit, bathing everything in its flames.

After turning the ground back to its original shape, Taliyah released a heavy sigh. But at least Lux was beside her, to gently tap her back.

"Maaaaaan, I was so scared! I never would have thought real battles were that scary!"

Lux regarded her with warmth, knowing very well what it meant to partake in your first battle, and unprepared, at that. Still, she was more than grateful that the girl decided to stick by her. She had no idea what she would've done on her own.

"Taliyah, I want to–" But her words were cut off, as the warm shoulder she used to caress moments ago was turned to stone.

With a shriek Lux turned to the girl, placing both hands on her thin shoulders and trying to explain just what happened to the girl. "Taliyah! Can you hear me?! Taliyah, are you alright?" It was a futile attempt, however, since the girl couldn't answer, even if she wanted to. Lux could only hope that she was still alive.

"Taliyah!"

It didn't take long for her cries to be answered, as another presence revealed itself, behind Lux's back. But it was nothing like she could've ever expected. She was met with a woman, whose lower half was similar to a snake, but also her general features. Emerald green eyes slit evilly as she licked her red lips with her tongue similar to a snake's.

"Look who we have here..." The snake-woman taunted, slithering closer to Lux and Taliyah.

Out of reflex, the light mage put her body between that of Taliyah's and the snake woman's, even though her every pore ached and hurt like never before. She was exhausted, but she had to protect Taliyah. Besides, Lux had heard certain stories, so she had a vague feeling of that woman's identity. And even if she didn't know all the details like, say, Talon and Katarina did, it didn't make her involvement all the better.

"So _you_ are Cassiopeia." Lux spat the words despite herself, not lowering her guard.

She was met with an evil smirk instead, the kind of attitude people with superiority issues handled the rest of the world. Cassiopeia clearly fit into that criteria, since, for some reason, she looked down on Lux.

"Looks like my beloved siblings did talk about me," she hissed with content.

"They did say you were quite psychotic." Lux had to retort, something the snake-woman clearly didn't fancy.

"It matters not. I've finally gotten my hands on you." She added with laughter, and Lux could only draw her brows together in anxiety.

She was at a crossroad, nowhere to run, and no chance to win against that woman. And she also had to protect Taliyah. Not to mention that she herself was feeling unwell. Why does a misfortune always follows another? How was she going to get out of that one?

* * *

Hello! It's me, remember me? xD I took my time in updating, didn't I? I am sorry for making you wait though. It's just, many things happened to me and inspiration was lacking, sadly. But, I did manage to update, so yay? :D Probably it's not one of the best chapters, but it holds deep meanings, both for Talon and Lux, and also for the growth of Taliyah. And man, I don't know how more obvious to make certain hints xD I guess I'll have to say it out bluntly (in the next chapter). Oh and, Cassiopeia appears! I don't think many of you remember, but she was involved with Talon and Riven's relationship in the past. So I guess that makes ehr a busybody? Hmmm. Oh well, next chapter is gonna be interesting though. And then the next one as well. Oh well. So many relevations xD If only I could have inspiration for everything.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Drop a review if you did!


	11. -Eleven

She never thought the day when she would find autumn beautiful would come. For years, autumn meant golden leaves soaked in blood. Then again, she wouldn't have considerd spending more than a month in Demacia, nor would she have expected Lux making an enemy out of the whole world, or that Talon would comply and go after her. And... probably the one thing she never dared to picture was the current scenario. The sun was lazily waving goodbye to another day, allowing its rays one last game of tag over the golden trees, as the playful winds waltzed through the leaves. They got through her gorgeous curls, but the mischievous side of the wind didn't get to ruin her fiery hair, as it ended up admiring it, instead. The whole royal palace and its every living creature turned to watch the breathtaking lady with hair of fiery red, and wearing a dazzling dress of midnight blue, which emphasized her every curve and her skin, as her emerald eyes widened twice their usual size.

Before her, the mightiest of Demacians was kneeling like just another soldier, brown hair messed up by the wind, and feeling awkward wearing such fancy clothes. Yet, he could not lift his head, nor halt the shaking of his hand, which held out a small, velvety box. The whole situation was... unexpected, to stay in the least.

"W-what did you say?" She brought a gloved hand over her stomach, as she tried to steady her shaky voice, which could disappear any second starting from then.

The wind blew by her locks, relatively cooling her burning cheeks.

He cleared his throat and raised his head a bit, and she noticed those warm eyes fidgeting, like the rest of his big body was. Such a big man, scared of such a short answer. "I-I said, _would you be my wife, Katarina_?"

And her heart throbbed, when she heard him repeat his question. Indubitably, happiness filled her veins, and warmth rushed through her whole body, as the man of her life finally proposed to her, in the royal gardens of the Demacian Palace.

But...

Soon that happiness was replaced with a heavy sense of guilt and a lump formed in her throat. Initially, Katarina thought it was because of the jewels she wore, similar to a choker but as the irritation wouldn't subdue, she knew it was her conscience at work. She wanted to answer him, she had that answer readied for such a long time already, all she had to do was open her mouth and say those three letters. She wanted to, from the bottom of her heart, she wanted to. _But_ she couldn't. It wasn't fair.

Two words, three letters, that was all it'd take for her to begin anew, to be happy, to start a family. Everything she had ever yearned for and more was ready to unfold in front of her, all the while she could do nothing but hesitate. Garen sensed that hesitation and, with a lump forming in his throat, he lifted his head t look at his beloved, and he frowned.

"Something is wrong, tell me," was his soothing voice, hiding all traces of imperativeness, adding guilt to the incoming storm in Katarina's heart.

She wanted to tell him, wanted to do it so badly, but she couldn't. Garen wasn't aware of anything, wasn't told of anything, not by Lilia, not by Edgar and not by Lux, for one single purpose: the Crownguard name. Katarina understood that then, when she was pm the verge of breaking apart. Garen was the future, he had to remain untainted. Yet, what a selfish decision to take, leaving him out of so many things, just to _protect_ him. He was big enough, he could protect himself. And yet, as much as she hated his family, Katarina found herself making the exact same mistakes.

"I'm sorry, I just..." She looked up at him, trying her best not to fall apart. "I'm so worried about Lux, and Talon, and what would happen to them... I..." With a heavy breath, she continued, the sensation of self-loathing taking over her. "I can't do this, not now, without knowing a thing about them. It wouldn't be fair to Lux and my brother. I can't embark on a blissful ride with you, starting anew, while their lives are ruined." She couldn't be happy, hiding so many things from the man who genuinely opened up to her, the man who wanted to start a family with _her_ , of all people.

Garen looked at her with wounded eyes, and it pained her so. If there was one person in the whole of the world she didn't want to hurt, it was definitely him. Yet, all she did was hurt him, in ways he had no idea of. Repeatedly.

"I hurried for no reason. Spending my time here, with the lovely you, I completely forgot about the rest of the world." A nervous chuckle. "How stupid of me, forgetting about my sister and what she must be going through... Forgive me."

Head bent, he looked so frail, like a big baby who needed to be protected. She hated herself, she felt disgusted with herself, to the point that she couldn't even find the courage to hold him. Doing so would only taint him. And just as Katarina thought of these with a clenching heart, one thought, one simple thought formed in her mind. And she nearly collapsed upon realising what it meant.

 **She was just like Lilia.**

With a loud gasp, she staggered backwards a few steps, her whole body shaking. Garen was quick to notice and he stepped forward, in an attempt to comfort her, but Katarina lifted a hand between them, moving farther away.

"I-I don't feel good. I'll go lie down," she stuttered in a rush, as she gathered her dresses and turned her back on the love of her life, leaving him behind.

Nothing made sense anymore. What was she even doing?! Playing the Demacian royalty while Lux and Talon risked their lives out there, while they fought to survive? She should've gone with Talon when he left. She didn't belong there, at fancy Demacian parties, celebrating the Kind's birthday. She belonged in the heart of chaos. Playing the spy wasn't suited for her, as diplomacy wasn't one of her strongest traits, not to mention that in all those months she barely got any clues. And while Lux and Talon were being hunted down and possibly dragged back to the Institute, she was playing the Demacian noblewoman. It was asphyxiating, the air, the place, everything. She could no longer fit in her own skin.

She had no idea where she was headed, all the redhead knew was that she had to run away as fast as possible. So she ran and ran and ran until her lungs hurt, until air would refuse to nourish her, her every muscle aching with strain, and the tears were threatening to fall. Katarina du Couteau, one of the finest assassins of Noxus, on the verge of crying because she was proposed to. She'd become the number one laughing stock in Noxus.

And, just as she stopped to gather her thoughts, on a dimly lit hallway, a weird sensation ran through her. Lifting her head, emerald eyes widened and her mouth was left hanging at the sight before her. She found herself in one of those hallways with hundreds of portraits, similar to the one in the Crownguard household, except the current hallway looked more like a maze. Thousands of portraits hung on the tall walls, and just as it happened, she stumbled upon a certain one. Katarina couldn't believe her eyes.

"Lux?"She mouthed, looking at the woman who was, in turn, staring down at her.

It wasn't possible, it couldn't have been, logically, it was impossible for that woman to be Lux, despite the fact that they almost looked the same. She seemed a bit older, more mature, with long curls of sun-kissed golden resting on thin shoulders, and baby blue eyes staring right at her. The woman was wearing a summer dress of pastel colours, and she was sitting on a floral swing, in a garden similar to the royal ones, and a certain diary on her lap. Katarina couldn't make out all of the details, but the colours, the patterns drawn on it were the same. Stepping closer to the painting, she tried to feel it with both hands, in an attempt to convince herself that it was Lux, not another person, even though everything proved the contrary. The face, the lips, the hair, the nose, the way she carried herself, everything looked just like Lux, but with one tiny exception. That woman's eyes were warm, so much warmer compared to Lux's. And, as Katarina felt around the painting, she came across the cold touch of metal, even through her gloves and before realising, she was holding a golden key between her fingers. Frowning, she looked back at the painting, noticing that the key had been hidden in a special fitted hole, and now that it was removed, it had a similar key painted underneath, so that nobody would notice the difference.

"What better way to hide something than in plain sight?" A certain voice echoed through the hallways, making Katarina flinch.

And mere seconds after, the same imposing figure of Edgar emerged from the shadows, effectively taking away Katarina's breath. Looking handsome as always, with his hair combed backwards elegantly, he wore a small smile on his face, all the while he kept closing the distance between them. She couldn't move, couldn't form one coherent thought. For some reason, it was just too much to take in, all the while there was nothing to understand. She was at a loss, nothing made sense to her anymore.

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore, and yet, here I am." Edgar said as he stepped next to her, taking in her confused appearance. "One way or another, you never cease to amaze me."

"What is this?" Was all Katarina could ask, her voice shaky and mind clouded.

Edgar showered her with a nonchalant gaze then stepped closer to the portrait of the woman, while taking out a handkerchief. Dusting away at the name plate, he began to explain.

"This is some sort of memorial. Demacians use these hallways to remember the ones who are no longer among us. As you know, we don't bury the dead, but burn the corpses and scatter their ashes. With no gravestone, all would be forgotten, in time. Thus, this custom was born." He stopped for a moment and, turning towards the redhead, he stepped aside, and arm stretched towards the name. "Katarina du Couteau, meet the strongest mage of all times, princess _Victoria Lightshield_."

A hurricane of feelings came over her, and she had no idea how to react. Strength was leaving her knees, her heartbeat quickened and the world seemed to get smaller and smaller, as if it got sucked through a hole. For the second time in her life, Katarina had no words to say. Father and son indeed, they both managed to shut her up completely.

"Th-this Victoria... The journal I discovered and the key..." Katarina mumbled, as she looked up at the man, having no idea how to continue.

Maybe he'd guide her somehow.

"Yes, they belonged to her. And since you found both, you may handle them however you see fit." Edgar spoke, with no worry in his voice. Instead, he gazed at the woman, with the warmest eyes the redhead had ever seen. They were scarily similar to the eyes Garen would always look at her with.

And then it made sense. With a gasp, Katarina looked at the woman, then at Edgar. Her looked back at her and his only response was a smile.

"S-she was... She was Lux's mother?" She asked, with a shaky voice.

"Yes. She was Jarvan the Third's only daughter, and was to be my wife." A lump was forming in Katarina's throat. This. This was what she looked for. "But because of certain... _circumstances_ , Lilia got pregnant with my child, so the engagement with Victoria was broken, and I married my current wife instead." He took a moment, and for a split of a second, Katarina almost swore that she saw an unbearable pain flashing before his eyes.

"Then, what happened to her?" She knew it was a painful question to ask, but she needed answers.

"She died at childbirth." He said then turned his back at her, ready to make his leave.

"Wait, Mr. Crownguard, Edgar! Then Lux, what happened to her? Who is she?"

He stopped on his tracks, heaved a heavy sigh and turned just a bit towards Katarina. Wearing a sad expression on his features, he answered her. "My daughter inherited Victoria's powers, and also her curse."

And with that, he was gone within the shadows, leaving behind more questions than answers.

* * *

 _Hello again, dear friend. Are you not tired of me yet? I've come to confine in you again, as I've always have, lately. You know I'm more of an introvert, so, even though I'm the princess, I don't really have friends. I grew up around fake smiles and forced courtesies, and I'm so tired of it. Probably that's the reason I've been shutting out the world and being by myself lately. And, you know, being alone is not such a bad thing, especially with these powers of mine._

 _I've talked with my father today... I'm the oldest child and he thought to use my powers as a symbol of unity in Demacia, by crowning me Queen, but... I feel that it's a mistake. I'm not set to be a leader, as I'm only thinking of my own wellbeing. I'm selfish like that, but it's fine, isn't it? That way, nobody would get hurt. Which is why, I persuaded him into making Jarvan, my brother the crowned prince. He's still a child, but I'm sure he'll be a wonderful leader when he grows up! Who knows, maybe he'll even bring us peace._

 _Talking about peace... I'll tell you a secret but, you can't ever tell it to anyone! I think... I'm in love. I'm not sure, as I've never been in love before, but I asked Elizabeth, and she did say it must be love. What else could it be, when I think only of him, have my chest tighten whenever I see him, my heart beating twice as fast when he walks by... My dear friend, I, Victoria Lightshield, have finally fallen in love! Surely, it's a unrequited one, since he's the kind of guy who can have any woman, and he's always surrounded by gorgeous ladies, but loving him cannot be bad, right? Even if it's from the shadows._

 _I'm but a woman. This love of mine won't change the course of the world, after all._

* * *

Dread was slowly creeping up her spine, as she saw no escape from her current situation, not if she expected to save both her and Taliyah. Leaving her behind, after the girl helped her out was not something Lux would do, but she was caught in a bad situation herself. She had heard stories and stories about the infamous Cassiopeia du Couteau who, in her quest of finding true love, ended up mutilating herself. She was the reason the sisters ended up fighting over Talon, she was the reason Katarina still cried. The vicious, unique, Cassiopeia, who was this close to slicing her throat.

"What exactly do you want with me?" Lux asked, putting up a brave front, using her body as a shield for the still-petrified Taliyah.

Cassiopeia tilted her head to the side, as she looked at the blonde mage through and thorough clicking together her fang-like rings from her middle and ring finger _._ Lux didn't fancy the noise.

"Well, then, do tell..." She began, making all sorts of hissing noises, while slithering closer to Lux. "How is my lovely Talon doing?"

That was unexpected. A psychotic half-snake was still thinking of her step-brother? It made no sense.

"Certainly not missing you," was Lux's smartass retort, even though she didn't exactly want to say that aloud. She had to watch her tongue if she wanted to live through, but she's already made a few mistakes. For some reason, she just couldn't keep her cool around that woman. Why, it was a mystery.

Cassiopeia clicked her tongue, as she closed the distance between her and Lux, her tail trapping the light mage's legs, as she rounded on Lux. Grabbing her cheeks between the fanged fingers, she forced Lux to look up at her.

"I don't understand why everyone's after you. You're so... plain and boring." Cassiopeia spoke, purposely sinking her fangs into Lux's cheeks, forcing a grimace out of the mage. "You know, I swore back on that day, when the Crimson Elite vanished that, if I couldn't have Talon, nobody else would. I made sure that would be the case. And for years, I succeeded. I didn't even have to be present to witness my victory. Then you come along, pretty blondie from a rich family, seducing him into your bed." The fangs sunk more into her flesh, drawing blood. But Lux never averted her eyes from Cassiopeia's. "How did you do that? Did you hypnotize him? What could you possibly own to have threatened him so? The scars I gave him wouldn't heal so fast. And make no mistake, you're not even his type." What used to be once blonde brows drew together, as the serpent analyzed the other woman in great detail.

And Lux answered that question. "I loved him." Three words, that was all she needed to say, all Cassiopeia needed to lose her cool.

"Love him?!" She shrieked, baring the fangs deeper in her cheeks, causing scarlet droplets to fall endlessly. "What you had was _not_ love! What he had with that exile was _not_ love! Why do you think I even set them up at the Ionian war? I gave them the wrong coordinates to meet, and they walked straight into enemy territory! Ahaha! They almost died both! Why? Because it wasn't true love they shared!" Cassiopeia was grabbing onto her quite forcefully, and Lux was starting to get dizzy. She couldn't breathe properly. And the way the serpent was holding her, she couldn't even reach her baton properly. "True love was what _I_ had with him. I took all of his firsts. It's not my fault I needed closure after mother's death. I was always alone, so different from my perfect sister. She had it all, the skills, the looks, father's love. While me? I had nothing. And she even tried to take Talon away from me! It wouldn't happen though, since he always came, whenever I called. And he did everything I told him to, be it to fall asleep with me, or fuck me senseless. And in exchange, I gave my all to him." The more she spoke, the more suffocated Lux felt. It was as though poison was coming out of the serpent's mouth, making her lose her ground. "And, as expected, in the end, even Talon chose her. No matter who it is, they will always choose Katarina over me. But no more, for I have found the one person who needs _me_ more than anyone." And she dropped Lux to the ground.

Lux tried to crawl up to her feet, but she felt so dizzy and weakened, coughing for air, that she couldn't rise. All she was left to do was grab her throat, forcing the air to circulate in her lungs once again.

"He warned me about you. Told me you'd come. Suggested I showed you the way. For, you see, the stronger you are, the weaker he is, and that's something unacceptable. So, why don't you just go to Icathia and throw yourself into the Void, like you originally planned? You'd do a favour to all of us, trust me."

Looking up with a frown, Lux had no idea what was going on at that point. How did someone like Cassiopeia know about her intentions? And... who was she talking about? The Void? So the strange magical occurrences were caused by the Void? If that was the case, then she couldn't lose her powers. Darkness could be fought with light only. The Void was a place devoid of light, or anything, really, but, as a light mage, she...

Reality hit Lux as she realised that, despite her strong feel of justice, it was no longer her business what happened to the world. It was bound to be destroyed anyways. If not by the Void, then the world would cease to exist by her own hands. She was a ticking clock, ready to explode anytime soon.

Locking Lux's blood off of her fingers, Cassiopeia froze at the taste. It tasted different, sweeter, richer. And as realisation struck her, she nearly lost her control.

"You... You fucking bitch!" She screamed, throwing venom out of the fangs, which turned into snakes that bit onto Lux's flesh. She cried out in pain, falling back to the ground, after barely managing to get up to her feet. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How dare you do this?! Do you think that tying him down with a bastard would make him stay with you?! I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you right now."

And she yelled and yelled, throwing venom at Lux, while she managed to summon a protective barrier around her, but it wouldn't last long, due to her weakened state. "What the hell are you talking about?!" Lux screamed back at her, while trying to withhold the endless attacks of poison.

Her question managed to further infuriate Cassiopeia, however. "Are you fucking retarded?! You don't even know that you're carrying his child?"

And the world stopped for a moment. Opening her eyes, Lux immediately noticed how she had her arms around her stomach, in a protective manner. Baby blue orbs widened in shock and terror, as the puzzle pieces fall back into place. The symptoms, everything was starting to make sense. And she cursed at her own self for being so careless. Back at the Institute, every female champion was under birth control, but ever since leaving, she no longer had access to it, and it happened.

The bile in her throat was making her feel even sicker than before. So many things have taken a turn for the wrong, during a few moments only, and she had no idea how to react. Inside of her, a small life was growing, the fruit of the love she bore towards Talon. Ultimately, upon leaving him, he had granted her one of the biggest things she yearned for, a family. Surely, he wouldn't want to take part in such a thing, and he'd probably ask her to get rid of him the moment he found out – if he did, less likely – but even so, all of her plans were ruined.

Initially, what Lux wanted, was to throw herself into the Void and be forever gone, with those cursed powers as well. It sounded like a nice plan, since few people would miss, and everyone would move on as time would pass. What's more, the world would be devoid of the curse her powers held, and maybe it could be saved. If she died, everyone else would be saved. Even awful people like Lilia, or Cassiopeia. Supposedly, serpents had legs as well.

And yet...

If she truly were pregnant... Could she end the life of someone, before it even began? Could she do that to her own child? That poor soul had no fault for coming at such a time, and having such a mother. Did that child deserve to be punished?

"I'm going to rip apart every bit of your body, you whore, and feed you to the snakes!" Cassiopeia screamed in the background, making Lux come back to her senses.

The ground died out, making place for a purple miasma, which covered her, and Lux couldn't even lift a finger to cast another spell. So she bent her head and tightened her arms around her stomach, baring herself for the hit. Except, it never came. Lux waited a few moments, shaking in the slightest, but the moment he felt a certain aura, and then his scent, her body calmed down on its own. A strong, but gentle arm was placed around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his neck, where she could smell his scent, musk and smoke, and all of her worries were lifted, just like that.

Opening her eyes, she tilted her head backwards, and was met with the one face she could never grow tired of seeing. Strong jaw, long nose and eyes which turned to dark, messy hair dangling over wide shoulders, as he was holding her close. He had kneeled beside her, pulling her closer with an arm and deflecting the attack with another. He was there, and her every pore yearned for him.

"Talon," she mouthed, unable to believe her eyes. She knew, knew it oh so well that he was good at tracking, otherwise he wouldn't have found her in the first place, but arriving just on time, what did that mean?

Did it even mean anything, in the first place?

"I'm here." Curt, direct, but not cold. The moment his dark eyes met herself, shivers raced down her spine, and her whole body acted up. Lux had never felt that way towards him, towards the mere sight of him, even though she'd been living through the past few years just to be held by him.

"Are you, now?"

Slender fingers travelled from the small of her back to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him, so he could rest his jaw on the crown of her head. "I am."

And she could fall asleep in his arms, being held by him, and maybe wake up one day with a little boy or a little girl who would be the perfect combination of the two running at her, and pulling him as well. And the three of them would be happy. They would be a family. She could be his family.

Dark eyes narrowed at the general direction of Cassiopeia, who stared at the two with an unbelievable face. Anyone would react that way, if a person would randomly appear out of thin air and block such a huge hit with such ease.

"Enough with this already," Talon then spoke, no emotion running through his eyes, as his gaze locked with the serpent's.

* * *

Well, hello? Uhm, I didn't proof read this chapter (I was too lazy and tired), so I kindly ask you to ignore any mistakes. I'll go through it at some point... Probably.

Anyways, lots of things have been revealed in this wonderful chapter (jk), but the fun's only beginning! So, I guess, all I could say is, stay tuned for more!

Kindly drop a review if you enjoyed it. I wouldn't mind ;)

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **Senpai Lux:** Lol! I knew your writing style was similar from somewhere xD I just couldn't point it out. Thank you for letting me know! Yeah, inspiration is a female dog... Thank you for your support tho :3

 **Guest:** Maybe I do. I'm glad you liked it!

 **Guest:** Thank you!

 **EDGLayla:** I think I'm the kind of person who likes stressing things out over and over again xD I was kind of, meh, since nobody mentioned any of the hints, that's why I said that x) Oh and look, Edgar :O (idk why I always mention him to you xd maybe cause I appreciate the fact that you find him interesting? No Kat x Edgar tho x) )


	12. -Twelve

Twelve;

 _My dear friend, today I've decided to share a story with you. It is an old story, from forgotten times, before the world as we see it now started to form, and thus, many of us have forgotten about it. Nonetheless, it is a dear story to me, one I always find myself returning to, whenever something is hurting me. The events of this story took place before man walked the earth, before rivers sprung to life, before forests started to breathe._

 _You know, at first there was nothing, just a vast darkness. Before any worlds were born, any sorts of life forms were brought into existence; there was nothing but the Void. It is said the Void, which still exists, beyond reason and imagination, is a dark, lonely place, where nothing blooms. However, within the Void, there was but an existence, witnessing the passing of eternity all by himself. He was alone, thus, he felt lonely. But he couldn't comprehend the roots of those feelings, since he had no heart, only a conscience, a mind. He understood the basics of that young, undeveloped world, but he couldn't answer the questions of the heart. He had no idea what loneliness meant, neither did he know about sadness, nor warmth. Nox, because that was his name, kept on living, but without being truly alive. He had no idea how time passed, or, if it even did._

 _But time was passing, and at one point, Nox realised that, the moment time, in itself, stopped. A crack appeared on the impenetrable walls of the Void, bringing forth the Light. And with the crack, someone else made an appearance, an entity completely unfamiliar to the lonely Nox. She was Dia, the soon to be Mother of All. Nox and Dia were different from one another, starting from the appearances, and ending with the way they were thinking. If Nox was rational, calculated and sometimes cold, Dia was his complete opposite. She was very sentimental, warm, and she mostly listened to her heart. And yet, Nox found in Dia everything he could never be, and somewhat, she completed him. She was the heart he could never own, the feelings to warm him up, and the love to cast away his loneliness._

 _And so, they made love._

 _From their honest feelings, the other elements were born, starting with the earth, to have a resting ground for the soon to come life forms, continuing with the water, to offer them strength to keep on living, then came the air, to relieve them from any pains and clear their lungs, and finally, came the fire, to guide them through the hardships, and offer them endless possibilities to evolve. At first, it was only nature, and the elements were in equilibrium, but then, the first man stepped on the earth, drank the water and breathed the air, letting the fire guide him and making him grow. Nox and Dia both took turns into watching over their children, but sometimes, some of them were more special than the rest. Just as the Four Elemental Children were a bit more special, they had offspring of their own, who inherited their powers._

 _Yet, one day, Dia decided that she wanted to spend some time among her children, like one of them. She invited Nox to join her, but, reticent as he always was, he declined her offer. Dia was the only one to be born on earth, as a normal human being, but with her powers still. And, although it seemed fun at first, living as a human, she had been later betrayed and accused of treason. Nox, looking after her from the Void, he had a bad feeling, and soon followed her, but, being reborn as a human being, most of his memories were taken away, and he had to live as an actual human, enduring year after year after year. And by the time he had regained his memories and most of his powers, it had been too late. Dia had been long dead, killed by the hands of the children she loved so much._

 _Unable to live in a world without her, and unable to return to his deity self, Nox ended his life, but not before casting the world into chaos, forcing the humans who killed his beloved to fight against one another. Brother turned on brother, husband on wife, mother on child. And he swore, that one day, on a faithful day, he will be reunited with his beloved, and they will be together, like they had been since the beginning of time. Will this not come true then he will simply swallow the world, cast it in an endless darkness, ruled by the Void, and let Dia find him once again, like she did when time stood still._

* * *

Her body responded to his in strange ways. The place where he was holding her burned under his touch, and shivers raced down her spine whenever she cast her eyes upon him. Had she known better, she was casting a spell on him, or trying to prove herself that he was indeed real. Placing a shaky hand on his forearm, she got his attention, as dark eyes looked down into her baby blue ones for a second, before returning to the serpent, who was on the verge of losing it.

"How did you find me?" Lux mouthed her question, as her voice was suddenly nowhere to be found.

Talon slowly rose to his feet, making Lux do the same, although he was still supporting her weight as well. Somehow, she seemed weaker than before, and that was rather unsettling.

"Through the shadows. You can't exactly escape from me, as long as you have a shadow attached to you." He said with a cheeky smile, allowing a moment's worth of tenderness, as he gently kissed the top of her head.

And for the first time in her life, Lux was glad that things turned out that way. Fate was a cruel mistress, and things seemed to be an awful joke most of the times, especially when it came to the two of them, but maybe, if Lux hadn't done the things she'd done, maybe she wouldn't have ended up in Talon's arms, carrying his child. No, it was less likely that such a thing would have happened. Had she stayed at the Institute, listening to her mother and returning to Demacia, she's probably lose Talon once and for all. And even if, in the end they won't end up together, at least she will still have a part of him with her. And that, it was more than enough.

Cassiopeia, however, wouldn't allow herself go unnoticed, not after being reunited with her brother after so long. So, taking advantage of the fact that Talon was paying attention to Lux, she surrounded them both with her venom, sprawling it on the ground, burning away the sand.

"We meet again after so long, and you can't even spare me a moment? Aren't you being rude, Talon?" She spat with a venomous tone, as she clicked together her fanged fingers.

The assassin glared in her general direction, but other than that, his face gave away nothing but contempt. "I didn't exactly expect to see you here." He said with no emotion. "Nor can I say that I'm glad to see you again. I hoped you'd be gone for good."

Cassiopeia made a face, and her already messed up features contorted some more. The pool of venom was closing out on them, and Lux being weaker, she was feeling dizzy again. She tried to cast a barrier around her and Talon, but it burst like a bubble, seconds after. Talon noticed the shift of her powers, but he gave it no deeper meaning, figuring it'd be because of the constant running and fighting she was put through lately. Despite being a soldier, she was no fighter. She couldn't hold on in the battlefield for as long as he or Katarina could, for she was simply not made for combat.

"Please, you wouldn't get rid of me, even if you died trying," she taunted, sporting a rather scary smile, as the venomous ground was taking away the air for them to breathe.

But Talon simply rolled his eyes and with a flicker of his wrist, their shadows rose and ate at the venom, leaving behind burned sand, nothing more. Cassiopeia frowned at that, and looked up at him.

"How did you do that? You shouldn't be able to do stuff like that." She stated, with rising anger in her voice.

"Apparently, I can. Now tell me, who sent you after Lux?" And his hold on the mage tightened just a bit, when he asked that question.

Cassiopeia was clearly displeased with everything, but Talon wouldn't lose so easily. He was stronger now, so much stronger than before. And facing someone like Cassiopeia, at the moment, it meant nothing. Had he seen her a couple of weeks prior, he'd probably still be troubled, or weak before her, but as things stood right then, the awful past he shared with that serpent, the nightmares he endured just for her sake, they didn't seem to matter anymore. Not now, that he was finally able to stand on equal ground with Lux, and protect her.

Her grin widened, as Cassiopeia realised something. "Looks like you've been chasing after her, without knowing her intentions."At Talon's momentarily confused look, she continued. "Our dear princess here ran away with the intention of throwing herself into the Void, and ending her miserable existence once and for all, since nobody loved her truly."

Unable to believe those words, Talon turned to Lux, who only averted her gaze and pulled herself away from him. Clutching her stomach, she stepped away a bit, looking at her feet. She couldn't face him, not then. It was probably the worst moment for such a thing to be revealed. And how did Cassiopeia even know, in the first place?

"What she said just now, is it true?" Talon asked with a heavy tone, eyes never leaving the blonde's scared figure.

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, and her body started to lightly shake. It was unfair, all of it. Fate was pulling such cruel tricks on her lately. When she left Talon, in that cottage, back in Ionia, she did it without remorse, because she no longer wanted to partake in the unfolding events of the world. Had she believed his words back then, that he truly cared, that he truly cared about her, they wouldn't have gotten in such a mess. And now, upon reaching that point, she was hesitating, just because she found out that she might've been pregnant with his child, and she wanted to live, after all. Yet, Talon had to hear of her intentions, and from Cassiopeia, of all people. She was ashamed. So ashamed that she couldn't face him properly.

"Lux." Demanding, powerful, but not cold, his voice was calling out to her. She had to face him, and properly so. But how could she do that, knowing that she was going to rid himself of both the woman he presumably loved and his child as well?

Maybe he wouldn't want to start a family with her – who in their right minds would – and maybe he wouldn't take responsibility of her pregnancy, but the fact that she was with child was enough for Lux to hesitate. She was different from her mother, different from everyone in Demacia; she was human. That's the reason she could no longer go on with her initial plan. Yet, with her leaving the Institute, she troubled so many people, she pretty much threw the world upside down on a whim, only to back off in the last second, because she wanted to prove a point to the people she loathed.

"Lux," yet, there he was, waiting. Not judging, not jumping to conclusions, not making assumptions. He was simply waiting for her.

She had had enough of running away. Talon would simply catch her every time, so what was the point of running?

Looking up at him, forcing back her tears, she answered him. "I... I no longer felt like I have a place in this world." And the tears escaped, like hungry beasts yearning for affection. "I was so shocked when you found me, back there in Ionia, but it also made me happy. It seemed like you cared, and that was enough. Even though I knew we could never have something like what you had with Riven, even though I knew I could never be the one. Back then, knowing you cared was enough. But I also know that I won't be satisfied just with that. I'm like those stray dogs, if you give them a finger, they'll take your whole hand. In time, the more attention you'd give me, the more you'd pay attention to me, the more I will want. And at one point, I will want your everything, and that is not fine. Someone like me, who was never loved and who never loved another, do you know what it means? I can't be selfish like that, and yet, look what became of us over the years..." The tears wouldn't stop, she could no longer control them. "You thought I took you for a toy, when all I did was love you with all my heart, even though I knew I would never be someone special to you. That's why I, I just..."

Covering her face with the small of her hands, she cried out her grief, having no idea just what came over her.

Cassiopeia, obviously angered by what the light mage said, tried to stun the both of them with her vilest of attacks, but was met with a glance of Talon instead, and the next moment, she found herself trapped in darkness.

Lux flinched at the sudden exchange, eyes widening at the black sphere of shadows that had Cassiopeia trapped, and wondering just how Talon managed to move so fast, without her noticing. Instead, her eyes wandered up to lock with his, and she never wanted to look away anymore.

"Lux," he spoke with a foreign gentleness, as he stepped closer to her, slowly, carefully. "What I had with Riven was long over, and even if we did fight on the Rift, it was nothing more. I know I should've explained myself, but given our situation from back then, it seemed out of place, honestly. I mean, come on," he laughed a bit, seemingly at his own self, and it was rather cute, Lux decided. "What sane man would chase after a ridiculous blondie for more than two months, and keep on chasing her even after she ditched him in the worst way possible, if he didn't care? Do you think I would do that simply because Kat asked? I owe many things to her, my loyalty, my weapons, but not my heart. There is only one person who has such power over me, and it's the one who stole my heart and taught me how to make love."

It was so weird, so out of character, not only Talon's words, but also her own actions, and everything else. Everything seemed weird, forced, out of place, but it did not matter, since he made her happy. He had come to her aid, and he was speaking about love to her. What more could she want?

"I, I don't know what to say... It's just so overwhelming..." And she was honest about it. She felt like crying tears of joy, but Talon would probably get the wrong idea, so she held herself back.

Instead, he placed his arms around her, and brought her into the safety of his body.

Then again, things couldn't stay happy for long. The next second, a loud noise, similar to an explosion was heard a few feet from them, and they both turned towards there, covering their eyes from the sand, wondering just what the hell happened again.

Cassiopeia broke free from the black sphere Talon held her in, but that wasn't the scariest thing. Behind her, thick clouds were gathering and at one point, the sky split in two, revealing a crack in the sky, which had darkness in it. Nothing else was showing, just pure darkness. Talon frowned at the sight, unsure what to do about it. It certainly wasn't something he personally summoned.

"Oh, look who's here!" Cassiopeia beamed with joy, as she licked her wounds on her hand.

Both Lux and Talon frowned, uncertain as to what was coming. "Do you have any idea what that might be?" He asked the mage, who only shook her head with narrowed eyes.

"I've never seen something like that. I did hear that magical occurrences were happening thorough Valoran, but I thought they were of natural causes."

And that seemed anything but a natural occurrence. As the crack widened, the shadows of a round object started to appear, which later stabilised and took the form of an eye.

"It seems you have changed your mind, Princess." The eye spoke, and both Lux and Talon flinched.

"Vel'Koz?!" They both shouted at the same time, stupefied by the sudden chain of events.

The eye, which belonged to Vel'Koz indeed, took a moment then continued. "It matters not whether you end your life or not, for we shall take over Valoran regardless. I have come to warn you: Demacia will be the first to fall." And with that, the crack in the sky disappeared, just as fast as it appeared.

Lux looked up at Talon with a frown, unsure as to what just happened, and he mirrored her look of concern. What seemed like a sudden hide-and-seek game between the two of them suddenly turned into a war.

"Sadly I can't deal with any of you as of now. Too bad I couldn't kill you, _princess_." Cassiopeia spoke, using a mocking tone at the last word. "But fear not, next time we meet, we settle this for sure. That is, if you live until then."

"Where do you think you're going!?" Talon yelled after her, throwing a shadow binding at her direction, but the serpent was long gone, and all he caught was a snake skin.

With a click of his tongue, Talon looked at Lux, who kept up the frown. She had no idea what was going on at that point.

"Do you think they really plan on attacking Demacia?" She then asked with uncertainty.

Talon bit the bottom of his lip, as he paced around with uncertainty. "Kat is in Demacia, there's some sort of party at the royal castle, so I'm guessing people aren't exactly prepared for an attack."

"Yeah, it's King Jarvan the 3rds birthday party, or something. But aren't they supposed to be at the Institute? I mean... What happened during this time we were gone?" Her frown deepened as she tried to find anything to hold onto.

"Uhh, with the Inquisitors dead, the Institute shut down. We're kind of fugitives now, you know?"

"Oh,"

"I could use the shadows to infiltrate Demacia, but I'd need to get a little closer. And if the Voidborns really try to attack Demacia soon, I don't know how we could make it in time."

No matter how much she thought of solutions, nothing came up. They had to cross the desert, lots of other states and bypass the Institute, without getting detected and recognised. Also, they had to make it to Demacia, in case it was to be attacked. It might also be a bluff, leading to a trap, but...

"The question is, do you want to go?" Talon asked, with a heavy voice.

Lux frowned at him, but she understood the question very well. She had no business trying to save a city that tried to abuse her whenever it could. "I don't, I don't really want to go, but if there's the slightest chance of Demacia being in danger, I have to. I have no obligation towards the city or its people, but you said Kat is there, and that means that so is my brother. I should go, for them, at least."

The assassin nodded in understanding.

And just as they were setting up a plan, voices were heard behind them, and as the pair turned around, they saw Taliyah dusting herself, while grimacing.

"Holy cow! What just happened?!" She looked at Lux, and noticed Talon, her jaw effectively dropping. " .God."

And Lux came up with an idea. "I think I know how to cross the desert and get to Demacia soon enough," she said, her eyes not leaving the dumbfounded Taliyah, whose body was still rather stiff.

* * *

The forest of Forever Fall never seemed wickeder than at that moment. She was breathless, from running almost a whole day, without stopping for more than five minutes. Her cape was a bit torn, and the wind messed it up, revealing long, silver hair. She tried her best to cover her hair, even removing her headset, but at that point, she could care less. Being surrounded by the forest bathing in red, she hoped she's get to the temple before any of the Elders' pawns found her. With the Institute closing, due to recent news of the Inquisitors' death, most of the champions returned to their home states and the whole continent was on the edge. She was one of the few who weren't allowed to leave, but she still sneaked out, found the closest teleportation stone and headed back home, to _him_.

From her previous conversation with Karma, she found out that the Elders were going to try whatever was in their power to kill the one who would bring forth the Twilight of the Gods, and if her suspicions were true, it meant they'd try to also kill the mother. The mother happened to be Lux. And that, she could not allow. Her only hope was to find Zed and the Order of the Shadows, and convince him to assist her.

It was less likely, but it was worth a try.

And yet, before long, she found herself lost.

"Damn it! How could I, of all possible people, get lost?!" She yelled in frustration and kicked at a leaf, but hit a stone and cried out. She wasn't used to run, nor use her feet so often, since levitating had so many benefits, but she couldn't exactly levitate as fast as she could run. Or so she thought. In the end, she was fatigued, and night was slowly creeping in.

The sunset painted the whole forest a deeper shade of red and chills ran down her spine, as she looked around. The trees gave off an eerie feeling, as a weird mist was starting to appear. Maybe he didn't want to have anything to do with her. Maybe he got angry with her, since she was the one who sent Lux there, in the first place.

Maybe, all along, after so many years of not staying in touch, in the end he no longer cared about her. And she couldn't blame him, if he moved on. She was simply no good to deal with, after all.

"Zed, are you there?" Yet, she couldn't give up so easily.

Sure, she'd jeopardize both of their positions, since she ran away and headed straight to him, probably setting the Kinkou Order and the whole of Ionia after them, but she had to give it a try. All she wanted was to see him, even if it'd be for the last time. And, if, in the end he chased her away, she'd take all the blame. She just wanted to see him.

Even that would be enough.

"Zed!"

She heard rustling from behind her, and as she turned around, in hope of seeing him, or someone from his clan, she was instead met with a couple of the Elders' men.

"We advise for you to come with us." One of them said, as he stepped in front of the others.

Syndra narrowed her eyes, creating a small ball of energy in her palm, and hiding it tactfully. "Took you a while to find me." She then said with a smile.

"He won't answer you, you're trying in vain. The Master of the Order of the Shadows gave his word to the Elders on not meeting with you again, under any circumstances. Come with us to the city, and don't try any tricks." The same man, the commander probably, continued, not breaking visual contact.

Syndra frowned at those words. Sure, he might have given them his word, but that situation was out of the ordinary. The balance of the world rested on their shoulders. And, some part of her still believed. He wouldn't abandon her so easily.

Right?

"Return, before I hurt any of you. I don't want to make more victims than necessary." She was serious, but she also knew that they won't back off so easily. The Sovereign truly hoped she wouldn't have to shed unneeded blood, however.

"Go get her," the man ordered, and she was soon surrounded. Just as Syndra tried to use her magic, the source of her energy dissipated all of a sudden.

With a gasp, she was forced to the ground by invisible threads. She cursed inwardly at her own idiocy for not noticing the threads they used to subdue her.

"Now..."

And within a blink and the other, the men all dropped to the ground. Eyes widening, she heard the slightest echoes of footsteps, crumbling on the fallen leaves and a moment later, she was met with his tall, intimidating form. He had the same burgundy clothes with the dark and silver armour, and wearing the same trademark mask. Wordlessly, he kneeled before her, cutting at the threads and offering her a hand, to help her rise to her feet.

Syndra couldn't utter a single word; she just looked up at his imposing body, heartbeat quickening and body warming up instantly.

"Zed," his name sounded so sweet on her lips, so foreign and so powerful.

He said no words, but simply lifted her in his arms, much to her surprise. Then, he turned around and walked with her to his temple.

"Your feet should never touch the ground." Was all he said, and Syndra placed her arms around him, careful enough not to cut herself in his blades, and simply taking in his scent. Oh, how she missed him.

* * *

For the second time in her life, Katarina felt so lost that she had no idea what to do. The first time when such feelings were creeping in, she had Talon by her side, lulling her to sleep every night, staying beside her at every moment and telling her sweet nothings that would calm her down. When her father disappeared and she had felt lost, Talon was there to guide her. Now, she was not only feeling lost, but a deep feeling of despair was taking over her.

Sitting on a swing in the royal gardens, messing up her beautiful dress, expensive make-up and carefully done hair, all the great Katarina du Couteau could do was cry. That night was the worst for her, and for the first time in her life she hoped she could be someone else, somewhere else. She wouldn't have minded being an unknown girl in an unknown city, doing boring things. The only bad thing in that life would be not meeting the three most important people in her life.

Teardrops crashed against Victoria's journal, as the redhead finished reading it all. It was too painful, everything that happened to her, and everything that was going to happen from then onwards. Everything was just messed up, and her hate for that country was only growing.

She had no idea what to do next, after finding out the truth about Lux and her circumstances, and the fact that things would only get more complicated in the future. So she rose and walked aimlessly around the palace, not minding the looks she was given by other guests. Her dress a mess, hair coming undone and make-up running, she looked like a crazy woman, but that was the last of Katarina's concerns. All she could do was grab onto that journal and walk around, hoping she wouldn't have gotten involved in all of that. Then again, she had no way of knowing things were so grave...

What started as a light mage running away proved to be a thing that could endanger the whole of Valoran.

Somehow, she made it back to the ballroom, and people were mostly disgusted by her appearance, but she could care less. At the moment, her hate for the whole of Demacia blinded all reason. Noticing how people were giving out toasts and whatnot, Katarina made her way towards the makeshift stage and decided to make a toast herself.

In the crowd, Garen quickly noticed her and so did Lilia.

"What is she doing there, looking like that?" Lilia asked with a disgusted face, but Garen only glared at his mother.

He feared something might have happened to her, and, as usual, Katarina was keeping it all to herself. He just hoped it wasn't anything too serious, even though it looked disastrous given her current state.

"Hello everyone, I am Katarina du Couteau, one of the best assassins of Noxus, someone everyone is afraid of." She started, holding a glass of champagne in one hand and the journal in another. "As you might have heard, I am Garen Crownguard's lover, and Luxanna's closest friend. And while you are all gathered here, drinking and enjoying yourselves, she is out there, wherever, fighting for her life." A pause, as she drank from the glass. Some people where whispering around, but she ignored them. "I have spent the last few weeks in Demacia, and I can say that Demacia is, indeed, a wonderful city."

In the crowd, Quinn looked quite worried. She also noticed the journal, the one Katarina had showed to her before, and guessed something might have happened to her, or maybe she found a way to open it. And by the looks of it, whatever it had written, it was bad enough to make Katarina fall into such a state of powerlessness.

"It's such a wonderful city that, had it not been the birthplace of two of the three people I care about most in this world, I would've probably burned it down to the ground by now."

* * *

Oh my, did I end it with another cliffhanger? Yep, I guess I did. Well, even if this chapter may or may not disappoint, it certainly drained me. I mean, I've been writing it the whole day, and it's pretty much nighttime here so you know. Still, it's the longest of all chapter up to now I think, and it has soooo many things in it. Gosh. How do I even come up with this stuff? Like, how is possible to complicate complicated stuff? Ask me, I guess x) Still, action-filled chapters are on the way :D

I did beta-read the chapter myself, but please excuse if I overlooked some mistakes, I'm quite sick and tired and my eyes might not work efficiently enough.

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **EDGLayla:** Sadly no Edgar this chapter, but brace yourself, some more action is coming :D

 **littlemissbreanne:** Yes ma'am, I did just that! And to answers your questions, nope, he doesn't know yet, Taliyah is back, yes she did, and, yes, she did (it's explained why she turned him down, read that part again xd). Hihi, looks like I did a good job C: Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Senpai Lux:** 3_3 Imma go and send all the hearts in this world to you! Thank you sooo much for supporting this story 3 And some Lux&Talon moments to please you hihi

 **thekatxx:** Thank you, thank you :D

 **maybe you do:** Maybe I do xD lel, I think Malza appeared in like, one scene this whole story xD And seeing how Talon-obsessed she is, I kinda doubt.

 **Guest:** Well, I'm pretty sure you're going to regret your words in a few chapters :D


	13. -Thirteen

**;Thirteen**

Hate was a powerful feeling. In many cases, thorough history, it proved to be one of the stronger feelings, driving the minds of rulers and wherever hatred went, it brought complete and utter destruction. Once settled in the heart, feeding the veins, it becomes a force with no equal. The one feeling that could be considered as strong as hate was love, but love, in itself is no opposite of hatred. If love turned a person soft, sometimes foolishly so, then those caught in the clutches of hatred would become rampaging monsters with no humanity left. People would always forgive the atrocities done in the name of love, but ending the world for the sake of hate will never go unpunished.

As bitter tears of hurtfulness were rolling down her cheeks, Katarina found herself on the edge between those two feelings. Her life had been a rollercoaster of sentiments but recently, it took a turn for the worst. If, before getting to know Garen and ultimately, falling in love with him, she had been a heartless murderer, looking for something to fill the void in her empty heart – through taking the lives of others –, upon meeting him, her world took a drastic change. She had learned the love of a man, and he taught her how to be human again. Yet, that same family of his was forcing her to return to her old ways, forcing her to go back to being a monster.

People were frowning as they looked up at her in what seemed a combination of contempt and curiosity, but Katarina could care less. She emptied the glass of champagne and let it fall and crash on the floor beside her, as she regarded the Demacian _elite_ with loath. Emerald eyes found Garen in the crowd – how could they not? She knew that she'd always be able to spot him, no matter what – and she could barely hold back the tears. Katarina was certain that he'd hate her soon enough; for other reasons, compared to the rest of Demacians but, without a doubt, he'd hate her. Garen was kind and loving, and the redhead knew she would be betraying him, but there was no other option left. The things Lux had to endure, the way she was regarded her whole life, it was beyond unfair. And if she were to save Lux, Katarina would dare to give up the one person she loved more than her own self.

"Demacia, always just and bright. Demacia, who'd rather break than bend to wrongdoings. Demacia, the best representative of perfection." Katarina began in a mocking tone, as a wicked smile plastered on her tired features. It sent shivers through the audience. "I know, you're all striving towards justice, perfection and all that crap. Your houses always shine like glass and your streets are sickeningly clean. No stains on the outside should mean no stains on the inside, right?" She snorted. "As if. I must confess, it's a good way to hide how sick and fucked up some of you are on the inside. Even I would've fallen for that trick, had I not known better." She spoke casually, keeping an eye on the guards. She had already started the show, so there was no going back. Katarina was well-aware that the two possible endings awaiting her would be either a quick death or a lung, tantalizing torture. She was up for the latter, since she won't go down without a fight.

The redhead noticed how Jarvan the 4th quietly spoke to the guards, requesting back-up and she slowly took out her daggers from underneath her dress, taking up on the challenge. Seeing the whole palace flustered because of a single woman was quite amusing. And besides, most guests weren't even afraid of her, since she was but a woman; they were enjoying her little show instead. Katarina knew that, as long as she spoke, she was safe. So she kept the show going, breaking Garen's heart in the process.

"I mean, everyone present knows the prestigious Crownguard family, right?" Reflexively, the people looked at Garen and Lilia's general direction. "Wonderful family, with two amazing children. While the older brother became the leader of the Vanguard, the younger sister, our favourite Luxanna Crownguard was sold into the military at the fragile age of twelve by no one else but Lilia."

Confused looks and frowns followed, and among them was Garen as well. The general knowledge was that Lux was accepted into the College of Magic, nobody knew that she was simultaneously in the military as well, especially since the appropriate age was sixteen.

"Oh. You didn't know." Katarina continued with sarcasm, after letting the news sink in. "Don't worry, it only gets more interesting." She added with a chuckle. "After little Luxanna was forced into the military by her own _mother_ , she made sure the secret would be kept by those involved. Thus, not even Garen knew about this. I'm not sure if it's legal, I mean, I'm pretty sure it's not, but you know, I'm just saying."

Garen looked devastated. He was so shocked he couldn't even look at his own mother. And it wasn't the case of Katarina lying – yes, she lied all the time, but not about such important issues, not about him and not about Lux.

"My dear, don't listen to such gibberish," panicked, Lilia tried to hold onto her son, but he shook her off more violently than he intended.

"How can you be so heartless? Doing such a thing to your own daughter? And most of all... lying to us, to _me_ about it?!"

Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Lilia turned to Katarina. "Enough with the lies! Someone get her off of there! Have you no shame? We welcome you into our home and this is how you repay us? Is this how you treat Garen, of all people?!"

"Mother."

"Lilia."

Garen and Katarina spoke at the same time, and their eyes met for a moment, in surprise, then Garen looked away. It pained her to see that, but Katarina was well aware that there was no longer another way. So, she swallowed back the broken pieces of her heart and kept up the facade.

"But Lilia, this is only the beginning. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're the last person to speak about shame, since you were the one who treated Lux like an object, exploiting her powers from a young age and even threatening her after joining the League. I get it, you're afraid of her. She's an awesome person, after all, despite the shit she had to go through. She grew up to be strong, remarkable, and a threat. You have all the reasons to be afraid of her, since she's the daughter of the woman you were always envious of." Gasps echoed in the hall and Katarina could already taste Lilia's despair. It was such a huge satisfaction, finally getting back at her, even though Lux wasn't there to enjoy the sweet taste of vengeance. After another dramatic pause, Katarina continued. "So you didn't know about this either. Well, Luxanna is not Lilia's daughter. She's actually the rightful heiress of the throne, the late crowned princess Victoria's daughter." The redhead explained, stealing a glance from Jarvan and enjoying the look of defeat on his face.

The others were just as shocked upon hearing that, Quinn included. She was awfully confused by the sudden turn of events, but that seriously must've been the cherry on top.

Maybe.

Or maybe not, since Katarina had other plans.

"I'm sure the older generation has heard of it, but had forgotten. Crowned princess Victoria, the soon-to-be-queen, was betrothed to Edgar Crownguard. Of course, the engagement had been broken since, days prior to the wedding, a certain nameless woman showed up at Edgar's door, claiming that she was pregnant with his child. She was telling the truth indeed, and despite having no recollection of bedding that woman, being the kind man he is, Edgar broke the engagement to Victoria and married the other woman, so as to not shame further. That was, of course, the one and only, Lady Lilia Crownguard." The assassin bathed in the sight of Lilia, overwhelmed by pure terror. It felt nice, having so much power over others.

At the same time, Katarina could no longer look at Garen. She knew how he must've felt about her, how disappointed and disgusted she probably made him feel. Of course, he had all the right to feel so, since it was her fault for keeping him in the dark, just like his mother and sister did, but... if Lux's life wouldn't have depended on it, Katarina would probably never turn to such underhanded ways. It wasn't Garen's fault, how could it be? His only sin would probably be the blind trust he placed into his own mother, and who would even blame him for that? It was human nature, for mother and child to have a stronger bond. And it was also human nature to loathe oneself, such as Katarina did then. She had noticed the similarities from the beginning, even though she decided to ignore them at first. But right then, it was no longer possible to do so. She hated herself, just as she pitied the love of her life, for falling in love with such an unscrupulous woman, who was the spitting image of the witch who called herself his mother. Fate was cruel, and in many cases, children subconsciously seek out the people similar to their parents. Garen had no knowledge of it, so that made him a truly pitiful character.

"Do you even hear yourself? How absurd can you Noxians get?" Lilia spat out with venom, in an uncharacteristically perplexed tone.

Katarina regarded her with a blank gaze, wondering just how delusional she could get. Her reign within the Demacian elite was gone, and yet, Lilia was still planning to play the victim, further shaming herself. The redhead knew so well that gossip was the one thing capable of ruining lives, especially in Demacia, but her part wasn't done yet.

"Look around Lilia, and see for yourself."

Reflexively, the woman did just that, and she nearly froze at the sight of the people, who were all eyeing her with disgust, disbelief, hate, or all of the above.

"You know what they say, what goes around comes back around." Katarina continued, and all gazes turned back on her. "You can never stay in the way of true love, I suppose, so, in the end, Edgar met with Victoria years later, after she shut out the world. And their meeting bore the fruit of love, giving birth to Lux. Victoria, however, died at childbirth, so Edgar, upon hearing of such news, has brought the child home, without regarding his wife's opinions. Yet, if the world would hear of such affair, the family's reputation would sink in the mud, and along with it, Lilia's _hard work_ as well. So she hid herself from the curious eyes and pretended to be with child, to save the same Crownguard name she nearly ruined, years before. How did it feel, Lilia, knowing that the husband you seduced and acquired with so much difficulty couldn't forget the one he was meant to be with? How did it feel, when you realised he had gone behind your back and did the exact same thing to you? How does it feel like, knowing that all along, your husband never truly cared about you?"

That was the last straw, and not only for Katarina, but also for Garen. Lilia had began sobbing uncontrollably as she shook with anger, and all Garen could do was place his arms around her shoulders, while looking at the redhead with disbelief.

"Why did you have to do this? Why here, why now?" Garen then asked with a dry throat, unable to form another coherent thought.

Katarina forced herself to look at him, knowing that everything was over. All she could now hope was that the King wasn't involved in any ways, and somehow, they'd allow Lux to return to Demacia. She knew the light mage hated her home state, but with everything else going on, it was the best shot she got. Everyone loved a tear-inducing story, so the citizens would probably empathize with her. Even if that meant killing the little happiness Katarina fought so hard to get, even if that meant giving up her life.

"Because she's my best friend. And I can't stand to watch her suffer any longer."

Garen's face contorted in pain. "Is that why you declined my proposal? Is that why you couldn't be honest with me? Of all people in this world, you should've known that I'm always going to be by your side. Why is it so hard to gain your trust, after all this time?"

Why, indeed. That was a question Katarina had no answer to. She was afraid of telling him, afraid of trusting him, afraid of opening up to anyone else but Talon. She's been alone for so long she had forgotten what it was like to trust others. Maybe things would've taken a different turn, had she told him from the beginning, or maybe, she didn't say a word because she was afraid of being pushed away. She couldn't expect Garen to pick her over his own mother, so maybe she was afraid of rejection. Because if Garen rejected her and called her a liar, breaking all ties with her, Katarina would probably never move on.

"I've had enough!" Lilia screamed all of a sudden, and, pushing herself from Garen's arms, she made her way through the crowd and towards Jarvan.

He looked at her in shock, as the woman clung to his arms in despair. "What are your men doing? Shoot her down right now! You expect to rule this state with such a weak heart? Why did we even agree on getting Luxnna out of the picture in the first place, if you backed off when you've got the chance to prove that you're not useless?!"

It was unbelievable how far that woman's scheming would go. Yet, Jarvan ordered his men to corner Katarina and capture her immediately. The crowd was becoming restless since weapons were involved but Garen was already making his way towards Katarina, who took a fighting stance.

"Get her, now!" Jarvan then ordered and a huge explosion split the hall in two.

Katarina had no idea how to react, as she saw part of the ceiling flying towards her, but before she could do anything, everything went blank.

* * *

 _Sometimes, the occurrences in life make me think that there's a plan for everything. Maybe the smallest coincidences end up leading to bigger events that may change the world in the near or far future. Such was a certain event that made me undoubtedly believe in fate. Earlier today I had found out that Elizabeth was actually related to Edgar, as she had been taken in by his family when she was a child. She grew up to be a Crownguard and ended up as my close friend and attendant._

 _We were out in the city, Elizabeth and me, when we ran into Edgar and one of his associates, a mysterious Noxian nobleman, with flaming red hair. Elizabeth had gone to greet her brother, which led to me having my first conversation with Edgar. Charming and careful with words, Edgar proved to be a real gentleman. What's more, I noticed that Elizabeth was sneaking glances at the nobleman, whose name was Markus du Couteau, or something along the lines. We had gone for a cup of tea, and Elizabeth joined us, not as my attendant but as a Crownguard, and I must confess, her sunkissed locks and emerald eyes matched so well with that man's mysterious aura. I truly hope sparks fly between them, because they look so well together. It's as though a timid spring morning was met with a howling sunset of autumn._

 _But my heart, my poor heart could barely stay settled in my ribcage, upon being so close to the man I had admired for so long. I had learned from our short conversation that Edgar was a scholar, and that he was travelling around the land for research on his latest thesis, and it made me wonder..._

 _Like the silly woman I am, I couldn't help but wonder just how he'd adjust to his life in the palace, if it came to that. Edgar was a free spirit, yearning to travel and uncover the secrets of this world, and maybe, if he were bound to me, he'd be chained eventually. His wings of curiosity and ancient civilizations would be cut, and he'd be forced to spend his days between four walls, governing over the city state._

 _I have no desire to reign, as I'm weak willed and quite foolish, but Edgar would make a fine king, if it would come to that. I yearn to belong to this man, for he fascinates me to no end. The way he speaks, the way he thinks, everything about him is so different from me. He has seen this world, visited places I would never be able to, has courage to face dangers I could never dare to think of. So who am I to lock him down and force him to be with me? That is, hypothetically speaking, if he would ever spark the slightest interest in someone dull like me._

 _We live worlds apart, and despite sitting next to him, I have never felt farther from him. I yearn to be with him, despite all of that, for he is feelings and thoughts and actions I could never be. It is silly, I am well aware, he is but a stranger, but he completes me in ways I never thought could be possible. It is said that opposites attract, and that may be very true in our – my case, but this man, this one man brings to the surface thoughts I never thought I could own._

 _Can I be selfish for just a little bit more, and indulge myself in the sweet taste of falling in love with him?_

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the horizon, taking away with itself the suffocating heat. Autumn was kicking in, but in the desert, none of that mattered. The air was still dry, sand still got in their eyes. Lux was slowly reaching her limit, but she had to hold on, since she still had fighting to do. She wasn't sure who the real enemy was, the Institute? Demacia? Or the Void? Her selfishness threw the world upside down, and it felt as though the damage was beyond anything she could handle. Yet, she had to give it a try. For her own selfish reasons, at best.

She had asked Taliyah to summon the Earth serpent to help them cross the desert and reach Demacia faster, but with night slowly creeping in, they were still far from their destination. Yet, the girl still did as she was asked and was trying her best to speed up, even though she was reaching her limit as well. And all the while, Talon held the light mage in his arms, but gently, as though he was afraid that if he were to break apart even for a moment, she would disappear, just like a bubble.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You look bad." Talon spoke with concern, biting the bottom of his lip.

Lux looked up at his features and managed to smile slightly. All the while, she had her arms around her stomach, instinctively trying to protect whatever's inside. "I'm just a bit tired. Had a long day." She tried to sound casual, even though she failed at it miserably.

"I don't like this. It feels as though we're heading into a trap. Nothing makes sense." And he had every right to feel worried.

"It does feel like that, does it not? But I have, I want to go there and see for myself. Maybe nothing is going to happen, maybe we can meet up with Kat and my brother, let them know we're safe."

"And then what?"

"Well, we're fugitives now, so we will go into hiding." Lux said with a smile.

Talon chuckled at her plans. He did like the sound of that. "For the rest of our lives?"

Lux nodded, her cheeks flushed. She couldn't help but think of spending the rest of her life with Talon, and that thought brought butterflies to her stomach. "For the rest of our lives."

Their little moment was disturbed by Taliyah though, who cleared her throat. Both the mage and the assassin looked at her. "Sorry to disturb, but we're almost out of the desert."

"Can you keep it up a little further?" Lux asked the girl with a slight frown.

Clutching the small of her knuckles, Taliyah nodded. "I can, but I can't guarantee we'll go unnoticed."

"I can cast a cloak of shadows over us, so we will not be detected." Talon joined the conversation, much to the girls' surprise. "I'm not sure we I can trust you, though. Maybe Lux does, but I can't."

Taliyah made a face and before Lux could say anything, she beat her to it. "I never asked you to trust me. Lux does, and I trust her. That's enough for me."

Lux chuckled, finding the situation amusing.

"Fine. I'll cast the cloak," he spoke with a grumpy tone then called forth the shadows to hide their presence. The sun was already set, so it eased his task in the slightest.

Leaving the desert, the road got bumpier, since they had to pass through hills and mountains, but the sooner they reached Demacia, the better.

"And for the record, I don't trust you either." Taliyah then added, with a grimace. "I don't care if you're the father of –"

Lux clicked her tongue subtly, cutting the girl off in midsentence. Throwing a warning look towards Taliyah, the light mage made herself understood not to say anything unnecessary.

"Never mind."

It wasn't certain, whether she was pregnant or not, and that was certainly not the best moment to reveal such things. If Talon knew, and more importantly, if he believed that she was indeed with his child, it'd jeopardise her decision and he'd probably take her as far as possible. And Lux couldn't allow that. She was tired of running away. Her problems wouldn't solve themselves on their own.

"What was that?" Talon asked with a frown, clearly not wanting to drop the subject. Maybe he caught on something, but Lux couldn't risk anything.

"Nothing. She's probably teasing us because of our lifelong honeymoon plans," she then replied with a joke.

Talon glared at Taliyah who had looked at them over her shoulder, and upon catching his eyes, she turned around with a loud 'hmpf'.

Hours later, right around midnight, they have finally arrived at the outskirts of Demacia. But what they were met with was beyond their expectations. As the city was build in the form of a fortress, with the palace at the top of it, the usual bright city bathed in lights was pitch dark, with clouds gathering over it. What's more, right above the palace, there was a thick fog of violet, with lightning cracking from it.

Taliyah broke the spell of the serpent and the three were able to set feet on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" The girl asked with widened eyes. They could see most of the city perfectly from where they were, but the sight was nothing but taken out from nightmares. It felt as though the end of the world was coming.

"Could it be the Voidborns?" Lux asked as she held onto Talon tightly, shivers racing down her spine.

The assassin had a deep frown on his face, as all reason screamed for him to turn away and go as far as possible. Nothing good would come from going there, and by the state of the city, he doubted there were any survivors. Maybe they came too late to make a difference. Maybe it was for the best.

"We must hurry," the blonde said with worry, as she tugged at his sleeve.

Right, like running away was an option with such a headstrong woman like Lux.

"Taliyah," Lux turned to the shivering girl, with a tender voice. "I know it's unfair to tell you this, but you've helped us enough as it is. You must be exhausted and by the looks of it, the situation isn't looking good. It would be best for you to find a safe place and –"

It was the girl's turn to cut off the mage. "Really? Do you really think I'll just leave you after everything that happened? I said that I'll stay by you no matter what, and I plan to stick to my words." She added with narrowed eyes.

"Even if you become a hindrance and we have to leave you behind?" Talon was the one to ask, without batting an eye.

Still, the earth mage looked at him without faltering. "Yes, then you'll just leave me behind. Unless it'll be the other way around and I'm gonna be the one to save your sorry ass."

Lux almost laughed out at that comeback, which made Talon glare at the girl. "So there's no going back, you're coming with us."

"Yeah."

And just as Lux was about to say something, all hell let loose, a huge explosion brightening the dark sky, coming from the palace. More violet portals appeared on the sky, smaller ones, emitting the same lightning as the main one, but with every little portal and lightning striking the ground, and burning at the city. The palace was in flames and from that distance, they could barely notice the purple Voidborns swarming from the portals, and on the ground.

"Oh no," Lux covered her mouth in terror as she witnessed the downfall of Demacia.

* * *

Okay, so after a long month I'm back! I hope I didn't kill some of you in the cliffhanger process X_x Oh and I changed my name xd I like it tho, it's a deviation of my own name xd Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had a rollercoaster of things happening to me too . Sadly

But yeah, most of the secrets are revealed (not all, take note), so there's some drama and action on the way. Next chapter is going to make some of you cry, I'd like to apologise beforehand for that...

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **KreoLite:** ikr, leave it to me to end a chapter with suspense

 **thekatxx:** thank you, thank you!

 **EDGLayla:** sadly no Edgar this chapter (at least not in person but you know).. I mean, since the actual Suicide Squad was kind of a letdown, I thought to make my own lmao. Yeah well more Zed x Syndra is on the way x)

 **Adonna2424:** Phew, thank goodness the typos went unnoticed xd Well, I hope it was satisfying for the time being xd And uhm, do I send a note to a hospital telling them I've updated or? xd

 **maybe you do:** *starts singing i hate you i love you by gnash* Dunno if this one was longer, but after a month where I had like half the chapter written and daydreaming about the other, yeah, it does seem long to me xd Well, all the better for the readers, I suppose? Hi Im Gosu. Jk, I'm a grill. Shh, yeah, it was Riven but shhhhhh. Well, yes and no. It's not exactly Vel, but I can't reveal anything, since it contains spoilers :D And yeah, my estimations are like... yeah. I've always sucked at Math *shrugs*

 **Senpai Lux:** Here, take mor Seeing you so excited brightens up my day, like seriously xd You make me blush. I really am thankful that you like this story so much, please don't hate me afterwards ;-; I wanna be in a loving relationship with you, ok? Promise? Ok, deal!

 **Guest:** I mean... xd I still think you're gonna regret saying it

 **Guest:** *blushes* Thank you! I wouldn't consider it a piece of art since it's still flawed in many ways, but thank you very much!


	14. -Fourteen

**(Warning! Uhm this chapter contains death and lots of sentimental stuff, so read with caution.)**

 **;Fourteen**

The world has always had its strangest ways of curling around one's fingertips, dwelling under the skin, and entering the bloodstream, to ultimately begin destruction. Nobody could fully understand the ways of the world, for it was a complex phenomenon, one that the normal brain could not comprehend. Everything happened for a reason, most would say, be it by the will of the cruel gods, or the natural selection of life. However, once upon a time, when magic started to first collide with science, one individual said that _to create, something of equal value must be lost._ That was first called the principle of equivalent exchange. However, could things be so easily measured on a scale, be it material goods or sentimental luggage? The answer to that question would probably be a stern 'no'. And yet, the world has never stopped taking more and more, for the simplest of reasons: that those who have given were also allowed to take.

Night had fallen upon the prestigious Citadel of Dawn, and among it, a massacre was blooming amongst the fire and the purple grasps of death. What used to be a marvellous palace of marble, sitting high on the hill had turned into a bloodbath, and the only sounds were the cracking of fire eating everything up, the growl of the demons and the screaming of the people. The last part, however, it wouldn't last for long. Soon, there would be no voices, the fire would die out and the demons would go back to hell, to rest after such a feast, and begin their assault anew.

Fire was reflected in baby blue eyes, as they stared in horror at the proud palace falling to pieces, her lithe body shaking uncontrollably, tears threatening to escape the most beautiful of cages. Had Darkness not held onto her, she would've long collided with the ground.

"Lux, listen to me," like a faint echo, somewhere in the background, his voice was like summer rain, crashing against cement.

She couldn't look away from that disastrous sight, even though it pierced her heart with each part that came undone and fell to its imminent death. They were too late, the city was beyond saving. The angels wept somewhere above them, but they would not descend, they would not come to their aid. It was all lost, a sacrifice to the fire.

"Luxanna!" A weak shake of her shoulders and darkness replaced the fire. Before her eyes, she had the face of the very man that meant the world to her, the one she would give up anything and everything for, the most beautiful man that could have ever walked the earth. Pale skin framed by dark hair, curling at the edges as it touched his shoulders and jaw, a faint stubble covering his jaw, that long nose, and those enchanting eyes of pure vastness.

Her arms snaked around his strong body, and she buried her face in his chest. Just a few moments, she needed just a few moments to get back to her senses. And he'd give her that, those few moments and an eternity as well. His strong arms locked around the small of her back, bringing her closer, shielding her from the sight of death.

"Are we too late?" The mage asked with a shaky voice, unable to move from the safety of his being.

Biting the bottom of his lip, he had no idea what to answer. Whatever he said would come off as exaggerated or stupid, but he wanted to soothe her, even if he were to tell her white lies.

"We can't know for sure. Your brother and Kat, they're fighters, they might still be there, inside." It wasn't that far from the truth, but who knows when did the massacre start?

No matter how strong they were, they couldn't fend off an army on their own. And no matter how much he ached to go and see, he couldn't put Lux in danger. Maybe coming here was a bad idea, after all.

"Let's go," came her final word, as she moved just a bit back, to tilt her head backwards and have a look at his concerned face. "We have to try, even if it's a lost battle." Oh, how he'd take her in his arms and run off with her to the edge of the world, where no one could find them.

But reason was kicking in harder than he expected, so, instead, Talon nodded heavily and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah."

Turning to Taliyah, who had been just as shocked by the sight, but held back the fear, as she looked at those two. They had so much more to lose, if it had not been lost by then, and yet, they still found the strength to go on. Interesting individuals, she had to confess, no wonder the Earth was so keen on protecting them.

Using Talon's cloak of shadows, they managed to sneak in the city undetected, even though there wasn't any soul left to jump on them. The fire ate at everything in its path, leaving behind nothing but destruction and the stench of burned flesh. It nearly made Lux sick, but she had to endure it. The palace was still far, and they couldn't afford to waste more time.

"I'm guessing they all left this part of the city after..." The assassin began, but stopped immediately, before the next words left his mouth, so to not say something upsetting.

Lux wore a deep frown on her face, but she hadn't said a word. The palace never felt further than it seemed then. No matter how long they ran, it never came into sight. It was, maybe, for the first time in her life, that she wished she could get to that place already.

"It never seemed so far, the Citadel, I mean," the blonde said while gritting her teeth, unable to shake off the uneasiness and the mixed feelings which were swimming in her heart. She wanted to go but at the same time she was afraid of what would await. However, coming so far, she had no other choice but move forward and face the consequences her supposed decision had brought upon the rest of the world.

Talon stood close by, always watching her from the corner of his eye, making sure she wouldn't collapse. It was silly, seeing how strong she was, despite the current situation. She had been fighting all day, after being on the road for weeks, and yet, there she was, the one mage to lighten up his dark world, stronger than he'd ever seen her.

As they made their way through the town, no living creatures were left behind, only corpses and the smell of burnt meat. Yet, no demons were lurking around either, which only meant one thing: the Citadel was what they were after. It was so dreadful, knowing that they were headed towards a nest of Voidborns, but having no means of turning back.

At the huge gates of the Citadel, the plaza which used to sit proudly at the middle of the square, it had been long demolished, the remnants of water trying to fight the fires, but failing miserably. Still, no sight of the Voidborns, only corpses of people who had made it so far, only to be buried in a pool of blood, and left to the mercy of the flames.

Stopping at the entrance to the square, breath catching as they watched the huge gates of marble spoiled by a fiery red, Lux looked back at the burning embers embracing the city and she could no longer point out what she was feeling. The mixture of sentiments was so evident, so vivid in her heart, that she nearly got lost in it. But she had to move her feet, otherwise she would stay behind Talon and Taliyah. And at that moment, she couldn't stand to be separated from those two.

With one hurtful glance towards the city, she turned her back at it and picked up her pace towards her companions, having her heart break completely.

What she failed to notice, however, was the fact that, upon her leaving, the fire which used to consume the town moments earlier had instantly died out.

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

Like a faint echo in the distance, muting all other sounds of destruction, and a meek touch on her cheek, it was rather reassuring, despite the death surrounding her. Emerald eyes struggled to open, as the warm drips wouldn't stop caressing her face, but the sight she found was more than she could expect, much less accept.

As she came to her senses, she was met with the face of the one man she would love beyond death. But unlike his usual cheerfulness, she saw him in pain, and Katarina realised that her body felt quite numb as well.

"G-Garen?" Her voice came out weaker than intended, as she couldn't quite grasp the situation as of yet.

"You're all right," he said with a forced smile, as blood was coming out of his mouth, and the colour on his face was quickly fading.

And as the redhead looked around and saw the situation, she felt utterly sick. There he was, laying on top of her, shielding her from the falling debris and fire, with a huge metal bar stabbing him in his back, nearly coming out on the other side. Images rapidly surfaced in Katarina's head, as she vaguely remembered things.

She had been on the stage at the time of the explosion. Jarvan the 4th was about to force her down when the ceiling fell with an army of demons coming through the gaps. She was going to be hit by the falling pieces, but somehow, Garen managed to get to her faster, and using his body as a shield, just to protect her.

Hysteria was knocking on the door of her heart, as Katarina forced her numb limbs to move, to somehow help him. But with the metal bar stabbing him through his back and stomach, she had no idea what to do, how to pull it out and stop any more blood to come out of his body.

"We have to go, we have to go and find someone to help you," she began with a hysterical voice, lifting herself in a sitting position, palms softly resting on his shoulders.

Garen had his whole weight on his hands and he knew it was beyond saving. His strength was leaving him with each drop of blood, and as things stood, he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm sorry. It seems I won't be able to move." He then spoke with great effort, more blood flowing out of his body and what knows other parts.

"Don't be stupid!" Tears unexpectedly sprung to life, as Katarina could no longer keep her cool. It was her fault, she was the one who did that to him. "We can do something about this. You'll be fine, you have to. I still haven't apologised to you properly. I still didn't tell you the truth."

And she would've gone on, and on, and on, had it not been for Garen, who silenced her with the gentlest of smiles. "You don't have to apologise. Because I will always be on your side, no matter what." She shook her head. "My pocket, there's something in it that I'd like you to have it."

Katarina looked at him bewildered, not knowing how to act properly in such a situation, being unable to think rationally when seeing her lover like that. Yet, she did as he asked, and looking through his pockets, he saw the same velvety box from before, when she turned down his proposal. Her heart shattered to thousands of pieces when she looked up at his face, contorted in pain, but still smiling at her.

"I love you. Now, and forever." Garen said with gentleness, and his arms shook, his head slowly going blank. He was soon reaching his limit, but he still wanted her to know. He would always be by her side. He would always stay with her, no matter how many times she would break his heart.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Katarina opened the box and with shaky hands, slid the ring on her finger, dreading the moment which would soon come.

"I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry, please. Let's hurry." She cried in despair, hands holding onto his shoulders, but seeing the state he was in, Katarina knew very well that her beloved was beyond saving.

And ultimately, it was all her fault.

"I know, my love. Now and forever." He coughed blood again, but this time, his face wore a ghostly white shade. "Do it, please. It has to be you."

The redhead's whole body shook uncontrollably, upon hearing those words. Her hysteria only worsened. "No! I can't! Please, Garen, please," and no matter how much she pleaded, even if she tried to lift his face with her hands, he simply had no strength left whatsoever.

"To die in your arms is such a lovely way to die."

The tears wouldn't stop raging, like hungry beasts screaming for affection, and her whole body shook tremendously, as she had to make her choice. It was his wish, something he asked her to do, and she hated having to do it, but if she'd rather send him off herself in a lovely way, than let him suffer further.

And yet...

"I will always love you." Katarina whispered through tears and blood, as she pressed her lips against his, smearing herself with his blood. It was a swift action, one of her daggers puncturing straight through the heart which would forever belong to her and only.

She felt him smile against her lips, as she had taken his heart for herself, his body going numb in her arms. Throwing the dagger to seal their promise on the ground, she locked her arms around his wide shoulders, crying in the middle of hell.

Yet, the world was cruel and it wouldn't even allow her to mourn the death of her loved one, as everything was burning around them. Voiborns started attacking the people from the hall, and as most of them were civilians, they fell rapidly. People were pushing one another to save themselves, some of them got caught by the demons, while some were killed by the collapsing building. Screams and cries were combined with the growls of the Voidborns as they feasted on the helpless. Katarina didn't care, however, as all she wanted was to cradle his body in her arms and maybe be reunited with him soon.

She sensed a couple of demons crawling around her, massive creatures of purple and black with no eyes, only huge fangs and drooling something like acid, with spikes and hooves and huge claws, but she could care less. All Katarina wanted was to be left alone, to be able to mourn and count the seconds before she could see him again.

Her wishes wouldn't come true, as it would seem. Just as the Voidborns were about to jump on her, something similar to a shadow strike cut through them, slicing them in half. Acid oozed out of their bodies, creating a pool of neon yellow, just as short distance from her. Katarina jumped a bit at the suddenness, and as she turned around lifting her head, she was met with someone unexpected.

As mysterious Edgar Crownguard seemed, luring in the shadows and stacking up secrets, he never gave off the aura of a fighter. Yet, there he stood before Katarina, with a dark blade in his hand, looking as perfect and unscathed as always.

Emerald eyes widened at the sight, as her eyes met with his and for a passing moment, Edgar looked at the lifeless body of his son she was holding so tightly, both of them drenched in blood. Make-up running, covered in tears and smeared with blood, he was the last person Katarina expected to see.

"I'm sorry," she said with a faint voice, looking away from the man.

Yet, the sight of his dead son didn't seem to faze Edgar much, as he stepped closer to the woman, and kneeled before her.

"Look at me." He spoke to her with a demanding voice.

Katarina shook her head, hiding her tears behind the fiery curtain of her hair.

Narrowing his eyes, Edgar sneaked his hand under her chin, forcing the redhead to look up at him. The fearful expression of a lost, little girl as not something he expected to be met with. At most, Edgar thought she'd be fuming with anger and seeking revenge, but then he noticed the bloody dagger lying next to the woman.

"I'm not letting you die here. There's more to it than this. A war is starting soon, and I'm not letting you off so easily. He wanted you to live. So you might as well do that." His words must have been too harsh, as a fresh trail of tears mixed with the semi-dried blood on her cheeks.

"I can't! He died because of me!" Katarina shrieked with hysteria, trying to free herself from his grasp and those facial features, which looked so much like Garen's.

But she couldn't. Even if it hurt, Edgar didn't let go of her. "So you might as well live, thanks to him." He then said and within moments released her chin, only to sneak his arms around her waist and under her legs, lifting her in his embrace.

Katarina tried to make him let go of her, but he was too strong, compared to her weakened state. So all she was left with was to comply with the man whose son she just killed.

"We're going now. Your brother is already here, with my daughter." Edgar then spoke sternly as he moved through the fire, walking over the corpses, slicing the Voidborns who dared to cross his path.

"Wait! What about Garen? We can't just leave him here!" Katarina fought again, once they started to move, but it was all in vain.

"He's dead, Katarina." Edgar spoke coldly, saying her name for the very first time, effectively silencing her. "But you're alive. And I'm planning to keep you like that."

The tears didn't stop. She couldn't control herself. It was shameful for such a renowned assassin to weep in such critical situations, but even she was human, and at the moment, she could no longer hold back the sadness and the overall situation.

Trying his best to hurry and leave the hall, Edgar moved as fast as he could, even using the shadows at his disposal, feeling somewhat glad that most of the Voidborns were feasting on the rest of the guests. Yet, it so happened that he moved past a certain woman with long, dark hair. Parts of the ceiling fell on her and she was stuck there and bleeding, but she was still conscious and very much alive.

"Dear," he heard her pleading voice from behind, and he stopped for a moment, slowly turning back to her, regarding her with a cold gaze. "Don't leave me here... please." She cried, stretching a shaky hand towards him, only to be met with nothing but air.

"Your role ends here, Lilia. I'm sure you enjoyed your little fairy tale living as the mistress, but Victoria was right in the end. Choosing to marry you over staying with her might save the world in the end. Maybe." And with that, he turned his back at her, disappearing from the massacre, leaving behind the weeping woman.

* * *

 _It is said that, to gain something you've never had, you must do something you've never done before. Just like Nox sacrificed his life as a human to return to the Void, expecting Dia to come back to his side, humans must sometimes choose the difficult path, for a better future. My relationship with Edgar had gotten better over the course of time, and in the end, there was talk about our marriage. His House is still a relatively small one, him being the first one to expand its influence over Demacia. Yet, soon after our engagement was announced, word came out that he might've had an affair with a woman from a nameless family. That would bring shame not only to the royal family but also to his, effectively stomping his chances to gain more influence._

 _Getting married to him would only cut his wings, as Edgar was a free spirit, not meant to be locked in the office of the King, even though I yearn for nothing more than to be his wife, to wake up next to him and fall asleep looking at his face. Some things, however, are not meant to be. Just like my friend, Elizabeth, was not meant to be forever by my side, as she got married to the charming Noxian General, maybe I'm not meant to be with Edgar either._

 _And him, being an honourable man, he wouldn't just abandon that woman. So, in the end he chose to wed her in exchange of working closely with the royal family. I gave up my position as Crowned Princess as well._

 _Instead, I'm waiting for the day Nox will reunite with Dia, be it either here or there. Maybe I will live long enough to also witness the_ Twilight of the Gods _. That is less unlikely, since there can be only one light mage, but if not me, then maybe someone else will be happy. If Edgar and I haven't been strong enough, maybe the day will come when someone else will._

 _Who knows, it might be our children, or grandchildren. The world will not stop with one light mage not living happily ever after with the love of her life._

* * *

The night sky was strangely illuminated by a violet purple spawning thunder and lightning, dark clouds gathering around it, making it seem as if the end of the world was coming. Yet Lux couldn't shake off the uneasiness she was feeling at that moment. Everything was too silent, eerily so. If it was a massacre, Voidborns should be looming around every possible corner, bringing forth more death and suffering. But it was silent, save for the fire and the thunderstorm.

"Something's off." Lux said with narrowed eyes, as she kept looking around, reluctant to move forward.

Before them, the main gates of the Citadel were crumbling down bit by bit, but aside from that, no real presence could be felt.

"I know. It's too quiet. The storm is still above the Citadel, so they should still be around. Maybe they want to trap us inside." Talon spoke warily, as he kept looking around, not sensing anything at all.

Taliyah was next to them, and as she scanned the vibrations of the ground, she still sensed lots of presences inside of the falling building. But most of them weren't human.

"There's still people alive in there. But I don't know for how long." The earth mage spoke as bit the bottom of her lip, exchanging looks with Lux and Talon.

"If we go in, it's suicide." Talon said sternly, effectively reading Lux's mind.

"But we can't just let them die!" The blonde retorted with an alarming hysteria, but she was quickly silenced by the gentlest touch of Talon's hand at the back of her head.

"Listen to me. The whole capital was wiped out in a matter of hours, if three people go in, we won't last for ten minutes. If the Void is behind this massacre, and if they plan to destroy the whole continent, this was only the beginning. Demacia fell, but that doesn't mean the rest of the city states won't stand a chance."

Annoyed, Lux moved his hand away from her hair. She knew what he planned to do, knew he wanted them to run and hide. "So what? Do you expect the rest of them to believe us? We're tailed by the Institute, they're going to dispose of us the moment we show our faces!"

"Then we find someone to rely on. We don't have to show our faces. We can fight from the shadows, let them convince the others of the danger."

"Who are _they_?! Who can we trust, Talon? We're on our own! At most, people will start blaming us for all of this, and we're going to die either way. Who would be stupid enough to believe a word we say?!"

Tears were threatening to fall, just thinking about the situation. Lux had no possible answer to what to do. Her city state fell to the ground, with everyone killed, and she wasn't even able to protect them.

"I'm going! And you can't do anything to stop me." She said with a demanding tone, headed towards the main gates.

The raging storm above their heads started moving faster, and with a huge thunder, followed by a blinding lightning, it hit whatever remained of the building, effectively breaking it into pieces. Lux was speechless at the sight, as she watched the Citadel break down, but Talon moved fast and pulled her back, away from the falling pieces of marble.

The light erupted in fire, creating a shockwave that forced them backwards, while shielding their eyes and bodies from the impact. And by the time it all died down, the maelstrom was gone, leaving behind a clear sky illuminated by fire and smoke.

Just as they were coming back to their senses, Lux and Talon both felt a similar presence heading their way. Forcing their eyes open, despite the smoke, a figure appeared through the smoke, and they rushed towards that person, before she lost the strength in her legs.

"Katarina!"

"Kat!"

They both shouted as they stretched their arms towards the redhead, who lost all strength and fell into their arms seconds later.

"Lux, Talon," she cried in pain as she held onto them, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

The mage and the assassin shared a look of concern, but they were glad that at least she made it out of that marble grave.

"What happened, Kat, tell us." Talon spoke, trying to use soothing words as he pushed the hair out of her face.

The redhead could only shake her head as she held onto Lux with all her strength, unable to calm herself and stop the tears.

"Kat, you're safe now. It's okay. You're all right," Lux continued, patting her head and back, but it only aggravated her state.

"I'm sorry Lux, I'm so sorry. Because of me, Garen..."

Pain shot through her heart at the mention of her brother, but the blonde gritted her teeth and held her friend closer.

"Lux, Talon! Watch out!" Taliyah yelled from a few metres from them. She hurried to rise the ground around them as a tentative shield, before a white circle surrounded the three, holding them captives.

Lux and Talon were ready for an ambush or anything likely, Katarina being the only one still crying uncontrollably. That seal took them by surprise, as they felt nothing to warn them of possible danger.

The next minute, people appeared behind them, wearing robes and chanting in a foreign language. Among them, a familiar form stepped forward, her Mantle of Decorum shining brightly behind her. Next to her, there was another woman with a similar Mantle, both of them stepping closer and closer to the three.

"It brings me great pain to meet you at such a place. Nevertheless, seeing the city in such a state only makes me believe that you should no longer be allowed to live." The first woman spoke coldly as she stopped right in front of the circle.

"What's the meaning of this, Karma?" Talon demanded with anger, as he moved in front of the other two, stretching a protective arm in front of them.

Karma looked down at them in disgust. "And you dare open your mouth, you Noxian trash?!" She raised her voice, while grimacing at them. "After betraying the Institute and slaying the Inquisitors, you dare destroying Demacia as well? Just how deep does evil run in those veins of yours, huh?"

"By breaking the balance, according to Ionian rules, you are not allowed to live." The other woman, who was Irelia stepped next to Karma as she spoke.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you even see what's behind you? Do you see what's around? And you accuse us of doing this?!" Lux was the one who raised her voice this time around, making Katarina jump in surprise.

Karma made a face as she regarded the light mage. "You call yourself a light mage, yet you're the one who will destroy our world. And you're lecturing _me_ about what's happening?"

Lux narrowed her eyes at the comment, clearly not understanding the meaning behind those words. But being accused of destroying her own city was something she wouldn't accept. She grasped her baton tighter and used a light binding in a try to break the circle but it was simply dissipated by the enchantments.

"You have already started to break the balance with your actions. I cannot allow you to live for one more second longer." Karma spoke coldly, and the marks on her body started to glow, magic flowing through her and enhancing her Mantle.

Talon tried to break through the circle as well, but his actions seemed to be just as useless as Lux's had been and all he was left was to cast a protective cloak around them, hoping to block most of the damages.

Yet, all the power Karma has built up erupted and the circle glowed brighter, as it was about to finish them off. Except, it never did. A moment before it reached them, the circle broke, and the monks who had been enchanting fell lifelessly to the ground. Shadows appeared around them, protecting them from Karma's damage as the area around them exploded.

"What?" Karma shouted in surprise, as her attack was rendered useless.

Instead, she gritted her teeth once the after effects of her spell wore off and was met with the last person she wanted to have in her way.

Silver locks glowed in the dark as her eyes turned to purple, with violet spheres bouncing around her in excitement. Lux and Talon couldn't believe their eyes as they saw Syndra blocking that spell for them with such ease.

"You're the last person I wanted to see." Karma spoke acidly, as the marks on her body began to glow once more.

"Indeed," Syndra replied with a dark chuckle, her spheres growing in size, engulfing the three behind her. "I won't let you harm them, no matter what." She then said with a venomous tone.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" Irelia screamed as she readied herself for battle.

Turning to the woman, Syndra nodded curtly. "I do. I'm planning to protect the ones who are capable of saving this world."

And with that, the spheres disappeared, taking Lux, Talon and Katarina away. Syndra was about to leave as well, but she thought to give the two one more moment's worth of attention. "Next time we meet, I'm not going to hold back." And with that, she disappeared in the night.

* * *

Okay, so... I guess you can hate on me now .'' Pretty sure most of you will rage because of everything that's happened in this chapter but... Yeaahhh... And yes, I quoted FMA. Why, because I can xd

On the other hand... Have you seen Elementalist Lux? *.* Ajdfbdkjngdl! WHo's gonna buy it? Cause I certainly will xd (who cares a certain someone has 3 more skins on Lux?)

It's funny tho, cause, it's similar to what I planned to write with Lux xd I meaaannn, if you read certain parts carefully, esp the beginning of ch.8, ch.12 with the story written by Victoria and all the stuff Taliyah thinks about Lux, it'll make sense. Hehe. Oh and the last part at the beginning of this chapter as well. But no more hints xd

Gosh, struggling to write is so awful, especially when I have all the ideas and everything I need. So unfair :'(

 **Chatting Corner:**

 **EDGLayla:** Yes please, be prepared! I mean, I did post a warning note at the beginning but you know. And some Edgar action cause I like him x)

 **maybe you do:** Yeah, I fell in love with the name when I watched the anime :D Then I realised it's a similar to my name so I thought to go with it. Ah, I'm an EU scrub xD No more ranked for me tho v.v Had enough of soloQ and the flexQ . So until next season, hell no, I'm not playing anymore. I'm gonna reach Plat again and that's gonna be it xd Oh, but please don't choke on your food :)) You have all the time to finish eating and reading my updates. Awww, really? 3 Makes me happy to hear that! Well I try to show my love as much as I can, since I can't reply to actual reviews, so yeah. Thank you for always reviewing, it feels very nice to mention you in the Chatting Corner as well! 3

 **Guest:** Oh my, guess nothing's gonna change your opinion xd But oh well. Hmm, didn't think of that. I think many things influenced my subconsciousness to write that part. My other reviewer too, and I had some ups and downs with my boyfriend, so it piled up I guess ^-^''

 **grammar Nazi:** Phahahha! Good point! Well in League it's fun to say that, I mean I enjoy saying grill tbh among my friends so I guess it just happened. Honest mistake tho xd Uff, you flatter me!

 **Senpai Lux:** Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Pepe xD Your excitement makes me feel so happy! Thank you, I'm glad you like it to this extent! 3


	15. -Fifteen

**;Fifteen**

It had happened in a blur; witnessing the fall of Demacia, the almost imminent peril of her, Talon and Katarina, Syndra appearing in the last moment to save them, and ultimately, teleporting them to a location unknown. Baby blue eyes blinked in mild confusion at her surroundings, the dark shadows engulfing what seemed to be a high hall, and a few curious gazes masked by steel. She was holding onto Talon and Katarina for dear life, heart drumming in her chest, fear gaping at every pore of her body. She didn't know how to react, didn't know what was next. Would this be the end? Were they saved from one certain death, only to be thrown in the arms of another possible one?

Wild thoughts raged in her mind, and Lux almost thought that that was it, when a small groan brought her back to the present. Looking to her left, she saw the crumpling body of Syndra on her knees, small whelps of pain leaving her shaking body. Panic flew through her veins. Syndra _did_ save them, but to what cost?

Before she could react, it was Talon who let go of her arm, effectively taking away the last strands of warmth she felt. The assassin hurried to Syndra's side, grabbing her by her arms, trying to lift the woman to face him. He looked like death, but Lux figured that everyone looked the same.

"You've got some explaining to do," Talon spoke sharply, as he tried to support the dark mage who was struggling to regain her composure. Maybe saving them cost her more than Syndra was willing to bargain for.

And yet, Syndra forced a small smile, before the pain burned through her body and it exploded through her once again.

"Hey, what's happening?" Talon then asked with narrowed eyes, making sure he wasn't holding onto her too tightly, as if to harm her further. But the whole situation was beyond him, and he had no idea what was next.

But, as things stood, an ominous presence made itself detected, and both Lux and Talon straightened.

"Don't do anything, try to stay there, in case things go down." Talon said sternly, black eyes staring into her baby blue ones. Lux was frightened, but she still managed to nod, and pull an unconscious Katarina closer to her.

The presence came closer and closer, until it filled the whole hall. Just as Talon was about to throw a cloak of shadows around them, a tall man with black and red clothes, with two sharp blades at his back and a silver mask, stepped before them. Talon narrowed his eyes, while Lux's mouth fell open at the sight.

"Zed?" She asked, bewildered.

Things were turning weirder and weirder by each passing minute. The Master of Shadows regarded them all with a quick glance then his eyes rested on Talon, and ultimately, on Syndra. Talon narrowed his eyes, unsure whether to leave Syndra and run to Lux and Katarina or stay with Syndra and keep her as a shield, in case Zed tried to do anything to harm them.

"Let me hold her," instead, Zed said with an unfamiliar hint of gentleness in his voice, as he walked towards Syndra and Talon, kneeling in front of them.

Uncertain, Talon moved away and quickly slid back to where Lux was holding Katarina with the last bits of her strength.

"What is going on?" Talon then asked with rising suspicion, eyeing their surroundings. Fighting all of the people on his own, and Zed as well, he didn't have many chances of winning, but if it came to that, he will fight until his last breath to protect Lux and Katarina.

Syndra, much to everyone's surprise, managed to rise in Zed's arms just a bit, forcing herself to speak "We came to save you, so give us some credit at least," she forced a grin.

"Don't speak, you need to rest. You've exhausted your powers with this stupid operation of yours." Zed warned, clicking his tongue.

"W-why did you come to save us?" It was Lux who dared to ask.

Zed heaved out a sigh before answering. "Because it was this stupid missy who ran to me, begging me to assist her in saving you. Apparently, you are someone who cannot be allowed to die, if we wish to save the world." Then he snaked his arms around Syndra's weak body, lifting her in his arms as he rose to his feet. "We have to rest before we talk things through, and Syndra has to recover as well. She wasted a lot of her powers to teleport to you and teleport back so she needs rest. And I assume, from your looks, that you need to rest as well. One of my subordinates will take you to your rooms so I suggest you wash up and rest before we all meet up at dinner, later on today. We have many things to discuss." With these said, Zed turned his back at them and started to walk away in the shadows.

That was when Lux looked around and realised that someone was missing from their small group.

Taliyah!

"Wait, someone is missing. She must've been captured by the Elders!" The light mage cried out with the last bits of her strength, but all she was met with were Talon's worrying eyes and the shadows.

* * *

Despite the fact that they were given 3 separate rooms, just for show, Lux and Talon decided to use only one, as they were being cautious of their surroundings. And even under such circumstances, when they were told to rest, they could barely do so. The only one who was 'resting' was Katarina, since she's lost consciousness.

Talon carried her to the bed from one of the provided rooms, and let Lux change the redhead out of that mess of a dress she was wearing, even though she was very tired herself.

"Don't you want to wash up a bit? So you can rest better," Talon said softly as he walked to the other side of the bed, watching Lux adjust the covers over the unconscious Katarina. She only managed to wipe off the leftovers of her make-up and the ash, she wasn't capable of thoroughly washing the redhead, given the fact that she was barely standing herself.

"I should... But I don't think I'll be able to rest properly. I'm worried about Taliyah. What will the Elders to do her? What will happen to us?" Her voice was shaky as she spoke, it almost felt like she was about to cry.

"Lux," Talon didn't know what soothing words to use, as he was never good with that, so instead, he walked around the bed and over to her, taking the small of her shaking hand in his and gently leading her to the small bathroom they had attached to the room.

Lux complied wordlessly, her mind a mess and her body in pieces. Yet, she did not object when Talon turned on the water in the tub, and after checking it to be warm enough, he turned around to face her. She had to crane her head backwards a bit to look at his face and when she did, she was met with the most handsome man in the whole world, covered in dust and worry.

Lux said nothing when he moved closer to take off her torn cape, then her dirty shirt, proceeding to undress her piece by piece. His touch was gentle, and it almost brought her to tears when she felt his fingers caress her naked skin as he revealed more and more of her. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around her stomach, being more and more certain of what everyone was accusing her of – that she was pregnant.

The mage said nothing as Talon stepped back a bit, creating some distance between her and she shivered the moment his warm touch left her body. But then, he started to undress himself as well, revealing lithe muscles and a scarred but strong body. Dark eyes never left hers as Talon moved in the tub, stretching out his strong arm for her to take. Lux let out a breath she never knew she was holding, and, taking in the sight of him, every part that she loved about him and lusted after, she took his hand and he twirled her around so she would sit with him, her back turned to him, comfortably nestled between his legs.

Lux let out a sigh when he started to pour water over her thighs, her hips and her shoulders, cleansing her of dirt and healing the scars others gave her, wherever his fingers touched. She felt so tired but his touch was refreshing.

"Talon," she managed to whisper, and it took all the strength she was capable of, as she was leaned against his strong chest, one arm dangling on his knee while her other was resting against her stomach. That's become a habit already.

"Hmm?" He hummed against her neck, and the hot air which brushed past her ear made goose bumps rise on her pale skin.

He was treating her so gently, with so much care, that it ached. It hurt Lux, just thinking about this man, and what she had put him through. And most importantly, what was next to come. She wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him oh so badly the truth, but she was afraid. She would've had so many opportunities to get out the truth, but being the coward she is, she just couldn't do it. Lux knew in the deepest corners of her heart that, if she were to tell him the truth, she would lose him forever. And she didn't want him to feel responsible for her, for their actions, she didn't want him to restrain him and tie him down to her, _if_ it even came to that.

She would have to hurt him, to make sure that he will loathe her for the rest of their lives. For some reason, the hands that used to caress her were starting to leave burn-marks on her skin, the more Lux thought into it. She would have to make him despise her so much, that he would forever leave her. And... if that was the only way for him to be happy, then she would willingly cast herself into a life lived in suffering. And that life was going to end soon, anyways.

She was well aware of the curse cast upon her, after all.

"I am sorry. For everything." Lux said after an eternity, but the response she received broke her heart bit by bit.

Talon placed a gentle kiss on her round shoulder, then locked his arms around her. Lux made sure that the arm she had around her stomach was held firmly, so as not even Talon's embrace would crush her. It was silly, but these instincts couldn't be fought back.

"I love you."

The world lost all sounds, colours faded to black and white, and she lost all of her senses, aside from the feel of his strong body around her small frame. Her heartbeat was twice as fast, and she couldn't help the way her body was acting up at the simplest of his touches. She fit so perfectly against him, she felt so good when he was inside of her, around her, everywhere with her. How could a person feel so right, when everything else was so wrong?

His words made a crack appear in her heart and Lux knew that she shouldn't do what every pore of hers was screaming to do. But Lux couldn't help it. She was just a woman, and she was so helplessly in love with this man...

"And I love you," she whispered, as she turned around in his embrace, baby blue eyes met with jet black ones, and she was lost.

Lost to the outside world, lost to all reason. All she knew was that she needed him by her side, and nothing else mattered.

Talon's eyes shone with a strange light, something Lux had no idea what to name, but at that moment, nothing else mattered. Only the touch of his big hand, tucking golden locks behind her ear, long fingers travelling down to her back and resting on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

His lips tasted like dust and smoke, and Lux knew hers weren't very far off either, but the moment she felt him, truly felt him, she just wished she could get lost in their own little world, and be captive forever.

* * *

After taking a bath, and nothing more, since both of them were too tired, Talon grabbed some clothes to dress her as well as himself, then carried the mage to the bed, where Katarina was currently sleeping. He placed her to the other side, and with a gentle kiss on top of her forehead, he walked to the couch, the only other piece of furniture in the room, and lied down as well. He was still semi-conscious, aware of any movements in the background, but all he could sense were the two most important women of his life sleeping.

It was a wonder that Lux managed to fall asleep as well, but the bath did weaken her a bit, as well as the small moment they shared back there.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep as well.

The first time he woke up, he felt movement next to him, but that didn't alert Talon, as he knew very well who the intruder was. He felt her snuggle up to his side and cover both of them with a blanket, so the assassin took out his arm from under her to wrap it gently around the small of her body.

Her soft breaths lulled him back to sleep as well.

The next time he woke up, he sensed a presence coming towards the room. And when the person stopped in front of the door, Talon was ready to strike, except, it was not needed to. The guy from outside, he simply knocked on the door.

And Talon was quickly there to open it.

The ninja was almost shocked at the fast response but he quickly gathered himself. "Master Zed is asking you to join him and Mistress Syndra for dinner."

Talon nodded curtly. "We'll be there. When will it be held?"

"In half an hour."

"We will attend," Talon spoke with another nod, then closed the door.

Watching the two women soundly asleep, he almost felt bad for having to wake them.

* * *

Walking on the dimly lit corridors, while being led by a ninja, Lux and Talon felt a bit wary about everything, but if anything were to happen, they would be quick to move. They only worried about Katarina, being in the room. Hopefully, nothing was going to happen.

As they were led to a hall, Lux noticed how two familiar figures were seated around a round table, meant for 5. As they walked closer, the Sovereign had a brow lifted, taking in the missing presence. Nevertheless, Lux and Talon took their seats at the table, where Zed and Syndra were already seated.

"Is everything all right with Katarina?" Syndra was the one to ask, despite the fact that her skin was a bit paler than usual, adding to the fact that she hadn't properly healed herself.

"She... needs some time to rest. With everything that happened in Demacia, and witnessing my brother's... death, she's still under shock." Lux responded, despite she wasn't very well herself.

"My most sincere apologies," Syndra then said with a light bow.

Food was being taken in, but it wasn't anything fancy, just basic dishes. Syndra immediately asked one of the servers to take food to Katarina's room as well. And yet, both Lux and Talon were a bit reticent to touch the dishes.

"The food's not poisoned. What would the purpose be in saving you if we were to kill you off afterwards?" Zed was the one to retort and Syndra rolled her eyes slightly.

"Eat up. The reason we acted on our own to save you was because we wish to work together," Syndra began, and her eyes darkened.

Lux frowned, but it was Talon who voiced her confusion. "Why would you do that?"

Putting down her utensils, Syndra leaned back against her chair as she regarded the light mage and the assassin. "Because magic is unstable, and it's breaking up across the continent. What's more, the Void is acting up in trying to destroy the world. In parallel, as if this wasn't enough, the Elders of Ionia are trying to murder Lux." The Sovereign shook her head. "I cannot possibly allow that to happen."

"Why is that? What do I have anything to do with the Elders of Ionia? I am just a pawn in all this big game." Lux said with narrowed eyes, a confused look on her face.

"You alone mean nothing. But together with _him_ , you can either doom the world or save it," much to everyone's surprise, it was Zed who spoke. And he wasn't one known to be a very vocal person.

"What does that mean?" Talon made no sense of this whole conversation either.

Sighing, Zed glanced towards Syndra, for her to answer everything.

"It is very rare, when two of the purest elements, which are polar opposites, merge together to give life to something new. But when Light and Darkness meet, the power these two elements have together, it can change the future of a world. The reason the Elders are after you is because they're afraid. They think that if light and darkness merge, the power born from these two elements will destroy the world." Syndra waved her hand in a swift gesture. "That is a wrong belief. They fear the _Twilight of the Gods_ , the moment when such a strong creature is born, out of two primary elements, he or she will cast the current balance into chaos. What they fail to notice, instead, is that balance needs chaos, in order to make itself noticed. Just as darkness needs light and fire needs water. They think that the Ruler of the _Twilight of the Gods_ will ruin this world. So, instead of working together with everyone else in order to protect the world from the Void, they decide to target you, Lux." Syndra had a frown on her face, which darkened her features.

Lux couldn't help but frown as well, and Talon remained silent, taking in the words the Sovereign had just spoken, minutes ago. His black eyes then fell upon Zed's figure, who was quietly eating, and couldn't help but sigh in amazement. For the first time in his life, Talon saw Zed without his mask.

Short, silver hair was ruffled up, as the Master of Shadows was quietly enjoying his meal, with two scars covering his face, one from his temple, across his nose and his jaw, while the other, the smaller one, starting over his mouth and ending under his jaw as well. They looked like claw marks, or who knows. And yet, the aura around him was filled with mystery and deadliness.

"What do you exactly mean by _merging_?" Talon asked with a frown, as he ran long fingers through messy hair. Lux stilled in her place, an action neither Syndra nor Zed failed to notice. "I mean, what exactly is going on? Why are they after her? What did she do?"

Syndra casted a quick glance in Lux's direction but the light mage was toying with the food. The Sovereign then guessed that she knew what was going on, and that Lux had a general idea of the situation, but Talon did not.

This made things a lot more complicated.

"Well, the things is, the Twin Serpents disappeared from the temple, and since they are the guardians of the _Twilight of the Gods_ , you can consider this a warning sign for _it_ to happen..." Syndra began awkwardly, having no idea how to explain.

Even though it had to do with all of them, it was all up to Lux to inform Talon of her current state.

With an annoyed sigh, Zed put down the fork and groaned. "For fuck's sake, so much hesitation." He rolled his eyes then looked at Talon. "Lux is pregnant."

And something happened inside of Talon, cracks appeared in the dark, where light went through. He stared at Zed for a good few seconds, wondering whether he heard well, or if everything was a sick joke. But then, he looked to his side, and taking in Lux's appearance, he knew it was all true. The blonde was not even able to face him, instead she was staring at her plate, looking somewhat afraid. Why, Talon couldn't explain.

"Is... is it true?" He mouthed, his throat suddenly dry, and mind devoid of words.

It was so sudden, he was not mentally prepared.

He yearned to have her baby blue eyes staring back into his, yearned to hear her confirm this, yearned to pull her in his arms and run away with her to a different world, where nothing would harm them.

Talon only received a shy nod, as the mage did not have the strength to look at him. How could she? A couple of hours prior, they were confessing their love for each other, all the while Lux tried to come up with scenarios to push him away from her, for what she considered to be for his own sake. And now, the truth was spoken so easily, as though it meant nothing. Lux was not ready for this, so she had no idea how to respond.

And then, came another question, one Lux dreaded even more. "Is it mine...?" Hushed, scared, weak, but having the power to blow her to pieces.

Syndra, however, decided to tactfully step in, before things took a turn for the worse. "At any rate, the Elders want to kill Lux because they believe that her child will bring forth the _Twilight of the Gods_ , which is a state where all elements coexist. They are afraid of this unborn child, because they think he will cast the world into chaos, destroy everything and everyone. They can only consider the fact that whatever is unknown to them or different from them is evil. And we believe the opposite, that things unravelled the way they did with a purpose. So we want to protect you, Lux, and your baby, making sure that nothing will happen to either of you. The Twin Serpents are the guardians of the _Twilight of the Gods_ , so they will try to protect you two as well." Syndra finished in one breath, trying to give away as little information as possible, deciding that it was better for Lux to talk things through with Talon in private.

But what she didn't know was that the Twin Serpents have already visited Lux and Talon, and, as realisation struck, the light mage shared a look with the assassin as if out of reflex, both of them having their eyes widened.

At the same time, given the current circumstances, Lux doubted that Syndra paid attention to a small detail, or if she even knew about it. There can only be one light mage, that was her blessing and her curse. So even if they tried to protect both of them, at one point...

"Syndra," Lux whispered, making 3 sets of eyes rest on her frame. She shivered slightly. "Even if you wanted to help us, what is the point in involving everyone? Isn't this something I should deal with, on my own? What's the point in endangering so many lives, for the sake of just one?" This, she didn't understand, no matter how hard she thought about it.

Zed heaved out another sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest. As a response to that, Talon placed his hand atop of Lux's, making her jump slightly, but soothing her worries altogether.

"The _Twilight of the Gods_ is the only thing that can stop any catastrophes. And if the Void will keep doing what it's doing now, soon it will swallow up this world. The people will not unite, to fight against the same enemy. Demacia had fallen within a few hours, Noxus is probably next. They target the stronger states first, making sure they will remove any potential troubles. Then, they will take over this world. So, under such circumstances, the only chance we got is your child." Zed spoke harshly, but not with hatred, and not directed towards Lux. He simply stated the cold, blunt truth.

Syndra looked over at Zed with a gentle expression, then faced Lux and Talon, her pale features turning paler with worry.

"I know that we are the bad guys, but first and foremost, you are my friend, Lux. And I would never harm you." The Sovereign then spoke with honesty. "We'll go into detail about the whole situation in the next few days while we prepare a plan, but what I mean to say, is, that I ask you Lux is to trust me, to trust us. And if saving the word means protecting you and your baby, I am willing to risk my life to accomplish this."

Lux believed her, and she was about to respond, when hurried steps echoed in the hallway, and all 4 of them looked towards the direction from where the noise was coming, only to reveal a distressed Katarina appearing from the shadows. The expression on her face was distorted, confused and hurt.

"The child, your child cannot be born." Katarina then said with a shaky voice.

* * *

 **Well, hello.**

 **It's been like what, a year? I know that I didn't update this story for a year and I hope you'll forgive me for this but many things happened with my life, and I couldn't write for a while. It's a bit hard to put my ideas into words right now as well, which is why this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest but I'm trying my best and I hope you're not disappointed by the results so far.**

 **If you are, well, my apologies. Writing is a bit difficult still, but it's not fair to leave you hanging either and there is so much more that has to happen in the story so yeah, if it's a bit forced, don't be too harsh, since this is the only way I can get back to writing again :(**

 **Either way feel free to share your thoughts, be it positive or negative and also do excuse any typos. I did proof read what I wrote but there must've been some errors sneaking in.**

 **I don't know when the next update is going to come, but I'll work on it as soon as I can, I promise.**

 **Oh and, on a side note, what do you think about the Kindred (Lamb) x Jhin pairing? It's aching me to write something about them but I don't know xD Would you read it?**

 **At any rate, I'd like to thank you guys for following this story and not giving up on me! Until next time we meet, Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! c:**


End file.
